Resplandor Nocturno
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Hinata recive una propuesta por parte del Akatsuki! Kiba aparece! CAP.15 ARRIBA!
1. Lo siento

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.1**

"**Lo siento"**

La luna iluminaba la ciudad de Konoha, cada resplandor nocturno se reflejaba en las ventanas de los edificios, las casas, y cualquier cosa que pudiera reflejarlo… como los ojos.

-Que dices? Te unes?- pregunto un pelinegro, ofreciendo su mano.

-Si, y como prometiste, dejaras a Naruto en paz- respondió Hinata, estrechando su mano

-Hecho- dijo el pelinegro, que bestia una túnica negra con nubes rojas, y desapareció.

Hinata se quedo sola en el prado, solo la brisa la acompañaba, suspiro, y emprendió el largo camino a casa.

-Que haces!?- grito una voz.

Hinata no le hizo caso, y siguió empacando.

-Te estoy hablando! Responde!- exigió Hanabi.

-Ya te dije, me voy- dijo Hinata seria, mientras serraba su mochila.

-No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Hanabi, sujetando un brazo de Hinata, pero de inmediato, Hinata le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, que le hizo perder el aliento, y cayo al piso.

Hinata pasó de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hi…nata…- gimió Hanabi desde el piso.

-Adiós- dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta.

Al salir vio como varios guardias de la familia subían por las escaleras, seguro alarmados por los gritos de Hanabi.

-Hinata-sama! Que pasa!?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Mi hermana esta en mi habitación- dijo Hinata bajando por las escaleras.

-Hinata-sama, a donde va?- pregunto uno de los guardias poniéndose en su camino.

-Me voy de este clan, ahora apártate- dijo Hinata seria.

-Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero no podemos- dijo otro guardia, y de inmediato, todos rodearon a Hinata en la escalera.

-Lo siento- dijo Hinata, soltando su mochila, y desapareciendo, todo fue rápido, tanto que ninguno de los guardias sabría decir como paso, solo supieron que Hinata apareció tras uno de ellos, activo su Byukan, y les derribo con fuertes golpes, todos cayeron al piso inconcientes.

Hinata tomo su maleta, ante la atónita mirada de los demás miembros de la familia, que se apartaron de su camino.

-Díganle a mi padre y a Konoha, que ahora estoy con el Akatsuki- dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta.

Continuara……

Hola!

Espero que les guste este cap.! quejas sugerencias, ustedes díganme! XD


	2. No lo siento por esto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.2**

"**No lo siento por esto"**

La luna seguía en lo alto de Konoha, alumbrando ahora, a una figura que caminaba a paso lento, como si no tuviera prisa, o no quisiera llegar a su destino.

-Hinata-sama!- escucho que la llamaron, reconoció la voz, se giro, y miro a Neji.

-Neji-san, buenas noches- dijo Hinata seria.

-Cállate! Vengo de la casa principal, que hiciste!?- le dijo Neji molesto.

-Me voy- le dijo Hinata seria.

-Con el Akatsuki!? Es verdad eso!?- pregunto Neji.

-Si- respondió Hinata soltando su maleta, sabía que Neji no la dejaría ir, él pelearía.

-No dejare que te vayas! No se por que actúas así, pero no dejare que te vayas!- dijo Neji, y activo el Byukan.

-Lo siento- dijo Hinata activando su Byukan, y desapareciendo.

-UGF!- gimió Neji, cuando Hinata apareció enfrente de él, y le dio una patada en el estomago con mucha fuerza, Neji sintió como salía volando, después sintió un golpe seco, seguido de algo que se rompía dentro de él "Mi tobillo!" pensó, pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos, ya que después sintió una patada en el estomago, la fuerza lo levanto salvajemente, solo pudo ver como Hinata se dirigía a él, y empezaba a golpearlo con sus puños en el estomago.

-AUGF!- ahogo en un grito Neji, cuando Hinata lo estampo en una pared, y siguió sin piedad con su ataque, después de eso, Hinata le dio una patada en la cara, Neji sintió como de nuevo su cuerpo flotaba, después de eso, solo vino un golpe seco, abrió los ojos como pudo, y trato de incorporarse, se toco la cabeza, le punzaba de tanto dolor, pero se sorprendió al sentir agua en sus manos, seguido de un sabor fibroso en su boca, bajo su mano, y vio que era sangre.

-Hi… nata…- dijo al sentir una sombra enfrente de él.

-Lo siento Neji-san- le dijo Hinata seria.

-Por … k… lo haces?- le pregunto Neji tratando de pararse.

-No Neji, no lo siento por esto, lo siento por que no soy como ustedes, por que si lo fuera, ya te hubiese matado- le dijo Hinata seria, Neji sintió miedo, de miedo de morir.

-Neji-san, nos veremos- le dijo Hinata dándole la espalda, y retirándose a recoger su mochila, miro de nuevo a Neji, y le sonrió.

-Neji-san, recuerda, nos veremos- le dijo, y retomo su camino.

-Hinata… HINATA!!!- le grito Neji, pero esta vez, Hinata no se volvió, y se perdió entre las sombras.

Continuara….

Hola!

Heme aquí de nuevo, jeje, bueno, espero que les guste este segundo cap. este es de obsequio, espero que me dejen su opinión, sus criticas o quejas :D saludos a todos!

**Meli-Chan:** hola! Bueno, regáñame! Que aquí ando haciendo otra historia loca XD jeje, te mando saludos! Luego me dices que te pareció si? Hasta la próxima!


	3. Hola

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.3**

"**Hola"**

El viento soplaba con suavidad, acariciando el largo cabello de Hinata, la luna parecía seguirla, como si quisiera hacerle ver su error.

-Pero ya no hay errores, todo se a hecho- dijo deteniendo su paso, y mirando las puertas de Konoha.

-Alto! Quien va?- pregunto uno de los guardias, alumbrando con su lámpara a Hinata- Eres una Hyuuga, que haces aquí?- pregunto el guardia, un poco mas relajado, al ver que era alguien de Konoha.

-Debo salir, me voy de Konoha- dijo Hinata seria.

-Lo siento, pero las puertas no se abrirán hasta mañana, mejor retírate- le dijo el guardia, y se dio la vuelta, para regresar a su puesto.

-Bien- dijo Hinata- Entonces la derrumbare- dijo activando su Byukan.

-Que?- dijo el guardia volteando a ver a Hinata, pero solo sintió una enorme cantidad de chakra pasar por su cuerpo, la onda paso de él, hacia la gran puerta de madera, una gran explosión se hizo escuchar.

-Que pasa!?- gritaron 10 guardias que vigilaban la entrada, todos se quedaron mudos, cuando vieron a Hinata desprender chakra, parada frente, las antes, grandes puertas, las cuales estaban destrozadas, había un surco sobre la tierra, de casi 3 metros, y mas adelante, fuera de la ciudad, se podía seguir el rastro de las astillas y restos de madera.

-Tu hiciste esto!?- pregunto un guardia a Hinata, ella solo los vio.

-Es una Hyuuga!- dijo uno de los guardias sorprendido, al ver el Byukan en sus ojos.

-Es Hinata Hyuuga!- le reconoció el primero.

-Déjenme ir- les dijo Hinata seria.

-Dejarte ir!? Mira lo que has hecho!!- le recrimino otro guardia.

-No saldrás de Konoha!- dijo otro, y de inmediato, los 10 le rodearon.

-A ella!- dijo uno, y todos se lanzaron sobre Hinata.

Hinata rápidamente desapareció.

-Donde esta!?- dijo uno de ellos, pero de repente sintió como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el.

-UGF!- dijo cayendo al piso, y viendo que el cuerpo que sintió, fue el de uno de sus compañeros, miro al resto, y vio como Hinata hábilmente golpeaba a todos, muchos fueron estampados en la pared de forma salvaje.

El guardia se levanto y fue tras Hinata, quien desapareció, el guardia sintió como algo le golpeaba la quijada, escucho algo romperse, su cuerpo voló y se impacto violentamente en uno de los muros, Hinata le había golpeado con su pie de lleno, otro vino en su ayuda, pero ella evadió con facilidad una patada, que devolvió con un puñetazo en las costillas.

-AUUG!!- gimió al sentir sus costillas clavándose en sus pulmones.

Hinata lo dejo, sabia que no se levantaría, se giro al resto, solo le quedaban 4 mas, sonrió.

-Pagaras por esto!- le dijo un guardia lanzándole varios kunais, Hinata los evadió, hizo tres jutsus extraños, lo único que vieron los guardias, fue una onda de chakra, que les traspaso el cuerpo, sintieron un punzante dolor, escucharon como sus huesos se partían, y cayeron al piso, ninguno se levanto de nuevo.

Hinata se quedo quieta, solo los miraba, suspiro, fue por su maleta, y se dispuso a irse, dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, vio los cuerpos de los guardias, vio la tierra partida por su onda de chakra, vio su obra.

Se giro, debía apurarse, la explosión de su primera onda había alertado a toda Konoha, se giro, pero no pudo dar mas de un paso, ya que un kunai le rozo la mejilla, Hinata sintió como la sangre empezó a brotar.

No se dio la vuelta, no era necesario, sabia de quien era esa presencia.

-Hinata-chan- escucho que la llamo, sintió como su corazón se agitaba, sonrió con melancolía, como extraño sentirse viva, desde hace casi 2 años no se sentía así de viva, desde que se fue, desde que él se fue, y descubrió el futuro que le aguardaba su clan, como le había extrañado.

Hinata se volvió, y vio sus ojos azules, esos que siempre le dieron todo el amor que necesitaba, todo lo que siempre necesitaría.

-Hola Naruto-kun- sonrió Hinata.

Continuara……

Hola!

Espero que este cap. Les guste mucho! Se que son cortos, pero si no les gusta, díganme, saben que valoro mucho su opinión!

Meli-chan: hola! Que tal? Bueno, yo aquí pasándola genial XD solo me la paso escribiendo, jeje, espero que este cap. Te guste, ahora manejare algo diferente, te mando saludos! Hasta luego!

Gabe Logan: Ey! Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jeje, has sido el primero en dejarme un mensaje! Gracias Gabe! Y sobre tu duda, bueno, aquí esta Naruto! Jejee XD

tati-chan: hola! Wow! Gracias por escribirme de nuevo Tati-chan! Ya extrañaba verte! Jeje, ha, y si, pobre de Hanabi, pero me cae mal, asi que no me toque el corazón XD pero con Neji, pues lo senti un poco, pero como ha sido siempre frio con ella, quise hacerle ver todo el odio reprimido Xd y bueno, el Neji-san, fue por que Hinata se entero de algo, y le perdió todo el cariño a Neji XD pero eso lo sabras luego ;D ha, y que bueno que esta historia te aya gustado :D eso me hace ver que ando por buen camino XD jeje, ha, espero que este cap. también te guste mucho! Saludos! Y gusto de verte de nuvo!

Shadowmew: hola! Gracias por tu mensaje, jeje y si, ya se, mucha publicidad, pero son para unos amigo buena onda, que escriben genial, y la verdad, no veo por que no hacer promocion a alguno de los tuyo, vi tu perfil, me gusto mucho :D ahora ando en la oficina, pero saliendo me gustaria ver tus historias, asi que no te extrañes si te escribo :D

june-li: hola! Vaya, gracias por los cumplidos :D jeje, ha, te gusta Kiba? Genial! Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso :) espero que te guste este cap., pero te dire algo, lo pondre, ya que veo que te gusta, nos vemos, y suerte ;D

Rin Tsuki: hola! Gracias de verdad por tu mensaje, espero que este cap. te guste mucho, jeje, los que vienen tendran igual mucha accion , asi que dime que tal te parecen si? Suerte y hasta luego :D

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Kisame, wow, gracias por saludarme de nuevo, jeje, si, aquí ando dandome la vuelta con otro loco fic. XD jeje, bueno, la oficina, pero en el descanso te mando un mail, para disculparme (De nuevo XD) y saludarte, jeje, ha, es verdad, que bueno que te gusta como va la historia, jeje, se que son cap's cortos, pero quiero probar algo diferente, y pronto veras a Hinata con nubes, XD descuida, tu dime que tal va, sabes que aprecio mucho tu opinión, ha, y si, sobre ese partido de básquet que me dijes, wow, hasta me emocione de leerlo! Jaja, seguro la gente penso igual que yo, jeje, saludos, y nos vemos pronto ;D

Mika: Hola! Ha, gracia por tu mensaje, jeje, que bueno que esta historia te a gustado :D ha, y sobre las parejas, temo decirte que lo sabrán según avance la historia, y se que si buscan en el paring, veran que dice Hinata e Itachi, pero solo los puse, por que son los personajes que mas saldran :D asi que no se ilusionen mucho :) por que es secreto XD jajaja, ha, y sobre tus historia, busque por tu sobre nombre, solo eres "Mika" sola verdad? Si es asi, ya se cual eres :D y con gusto vere tus historia :) asi que no te soprendas si te mando un mensaje hasta la próxima!


	4. Lo sé

Perdonen la atrdanza! pero el fanfic. ne me dejaba subir nada desde hace 4 dias! pero en compesacion, he subido dos cap's! espero los disfruten... y espero subir el cap 5 sin problemas XD

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.4**

"**Lo sé"**

La blanca luna se cubrió con las nubes, su luz se detuvo en un tiempo infinito, pero pronto, el viento movió la nube, para que la luna viera un nuevo encuentro.

-Hinata-chan, tu hiciste esto?- pregunto Naruto serio.

-Si, debo irme Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras veía como Naruto seguía igual, después de casi dos años, no había cambiado en nada, sus rasgos eran aun infantiles, sus ojos aun conservaban esa luz de alegría, incluso llevaba el mismo corte de pelo, y unas ropas casi idénticas a las que solía usar, su único cambio, era su estatura, era mas alto que antes.

-Cuándo llegaste Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata de repente, mientras le sonreía.

-Llegue hace unas horas… me encontré con Neji de camino a casa- dijo Naruto, su rostro estaba tenso, esperaba la respuesta de Hinata.

-Ya veo, Neji-san, siempre es Neji-san, y de que hablaron?- pregunto Hinata mirando a la luna.

-Me dijo que habías decidido irte con el Akatsuki… vi como lo lastimaste- le dijo Naruto caminando hacia ella.

Hinata se tenso, la presencia de Naruto siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Que pasa Hinata-chan?- le pregunto Naruto estando frente a ella.

-Naruto-kun…- susurro Hinata mirándolo, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, bajo la mirada nerviosa, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto sonrió con ternura, en el fondo, Hinata aun era Hinata.

"Pero que paso? Por que cambiaste tanto Hinata-chan?" se pregunto Naruto, su rostro se volvió sombrío.

-Es por aquí!- se escucho.

Ese grito saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos, miro a Naruto de nuevo, quien le veía serio.

-Debo irme Naruto-kun- le dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo dejarte ir- le dijo Naruto.

-Lo sé- dijo Hinata, y activo su Byukan.

-Hinat--- no pudo terminar Naruto, ya que Hinata lo golpeo en un costado, eso lo desequilibro, no esperaba el golpe, pero enfoco a tiempo una patada que iba a su cabeza.

-Por que haces esto Hinata-chan?- le pregunto Naruto evadiendo la patada, Hinata se lanzo de nuevo, varios puñetazos fueron lanzados con violencia, los cuales Naruto pudo evitarlos.

-Hinata-chan! Basta!- le dijo Naruto, evitando un golpe en uno de sus puntos vitales, Hinata ataco con mas fuerza, desapareció, y ataco por la espalda, Naruto no tubo problemas para evitar la patada, sostuvo su pierna, y con su otro brazo, sujeto a Hinata por el cuello.

-Por que lo haces?!- le pregunto de nuevo, Hinata estiro su pierna, y golpeo a Naruto, con la punta de su pie en la frente, este golpe logro sacarla del agarre.

-Hinata-chan… Que pasa?- le pregunto Naruto apareciendo tras de ella, Hinata desapareció, y ataco a Naruto en un costado, Naruto paro el puño de ella, con la mano- Dime- dijo suplicante, la sangre empezaba a brotar de su frente.

Hinata se alejo de el en un gran salto.

Quedaron frente a frente.

Hinata formo de nuevo los extraños sellos, pero ahora formo 4.

-Naruto-kun!!- se escucho, Naruto se giro, y vio tras de él a Sakura, quien estaba con Kakashi, y todos sus demás amigos.

-Hinata-chan!?- dijo Kiba, al reconocer a Hinata, ella se giro, y le sonrió, pero no desapareció los jutsus.

-Que pasa aquí!?- pregunto Kakashi serio.

-Naruto-kun!- llamo Hinata a este.

Naruto se giro, y vio a Hinata, quien se lanzo sobre él.

Hinata desapareció, y reapareció frente a él, ambos pudieron verse a los ojos, por fracciones de segundo.

-Te amo- le dijo Hinata, y soltó los sellos que había formado.

Naruto sintió a la gran onda de chakra pasar de él, sintió una gran punzada de dolor, pero la onda siguió, y fue hacia Kakashi y los demás, quienes no pudieron evitarla, solo vieron una luz, sintieron el punzante dolor, y solo escucharon una gran explosión.

Un temblor se sintió en toda Konoha, los edificios retumbaron y vidrios estallaron por las ventanas.

-Hi…nata…- dijo Neji, recostado en una pared, donde Naruto le había dejado, su rostro se tenso al ver un gran fuego cerca de la entrada principal.

Hinata tomo su mochila, miro hacia atrás, vio el gran fuego, la onda había dado en varias casas aledañas, que fueron destrozadas al igual que las puertas, la combinación de gas y la onda de chakra formaron el fuego, que se soltó de la explosión, siguió su mirada hacia sus amigos, que estaban tirados en el piso, sonrió, al parecer ni Kakashi pudo evitarla, siguió y vio a Naruto, sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero se tranquilizo, sabia que estaría bien, después de todo, solo por que le había tomado por sorpresa le había ganado, además, cuando fueron por Sasuke, Naruto había regresado, mal herido, pero se recupero pronto, y se fue de nuevo.

-Te fuiste, pero regresaste- dijo Hinata en un susurro, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su marcha.

-Hinata-chan…- escucho que la llamaron.

Sonrió, sabia que Naruto era mas fuerte que nadie, siempre lo supo.

Se giro, y lo vio, Naruto tenía toda su ropa desgarrada, pero fuera de algunos moretones, y la herida de su cabeza, se le veía bien, aunque se tambaleaba un poco.

-Descansa Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata acercándose a él.

Naruto no se movió, aun se sentía mareado, la onda lo había dejado desorientado, sus oídos le zumbaban, se toco una oreja, el zumbido no le dejaba escuchar nada, pero aun así podía ver a Hinata, algo borrosa, pero podía enfocarla con algo de claridad.

-Eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata frente a él, le acaricio los mechones de cabello rebelde, y curo la herida de su frente- Por eso me enamore de ti- le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto no la escuchaba, pero sintió la calidez de su mano.

-No … lo sabia… que me… amabas… yo… perdón…- le dijo Naruto mirándola con tristeza.

-Lo sé- le dijo Hinata, y le dio un golpe en la nuca, Naruto cayo desmayado en sus brazos, ella lo deposito con cuidado en el piso, uso un jutsu medico, y curo sus heridas, se levanto, miro de nuevo a su alrededor, y se giro a la salida.

-Adiós mi amor… - dijo sin voltearse, y salio de Konoha, perdiéndose entra las sombras, mientras la luna le seguía, como su única acompañante.

Continuara…

Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta el cap. 4! Jajaja, solo espero que les agrade :D el el siguiente, aparece el Akatsuki! Jajaa XD fans de Intachi, no le extrañen! Ya que aparecerá pronto! XD

Ahora, a contestarles a las personas tan geniales que me han escrito!

Meli-chan: Hola! cuanto tiempo! que bueno que te aya gustado esta historia! me siento aliviada, je, esque no sabia lo que pensarias, pero ya se que te gusto, asi que eso me a animado un resto:D jeje, ha, espero que disfrutes estos cap's tambien :) y perdona la tradanza, pero como dije, el fanfic. no me dejo actualizar desde hace 4 dias! fu, ya me moria del coraje XD bueno, no tanto :P saludos! y nos vemos pronto Meli-chan! XD

AgataBlack: Hola! Cuanto tiempo, como has estado? Espero que bien, antes que nada, quiero pedirte unas disculpas, ya que no te agradaci en el cap. anterior, por que para cuando vi tu mensaje, ya lo habia subido, perdona de verdad, espero que me dejes de nuevo otro de tus geniales mensajes! Y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola kisame! Cuanto tiempo! Por favor regañame! Por que he sido bastante cruel y no te he escribí, cuando te dije que lo haría, admite, me estoy pasando U.U pero, de hoy no pasa que te escriba, es mi propósito! ò.ó asi que descuida, hoy salgo tempra, y escribire asi que le pondre animo :D ha, y bueno, aquí esta el cap. 4! Jeje, espero que te guste :) perdo, ya se que son algo cortos (algo? XD) pero quiero manejar algo distinto en esta ocasión :) ha, y como vez, si hubo un enfrentamiento, pero no se fue a mallores… creo ¬¬U y sobre tu duda, pronto subire el de ya me harte de ti, y no es por nada, pero creo que las escenas de pelea quedaron geniales XD pero lo sabras pronto ;D saludos! Y hasta pronto :D

tati-chan: Hola tati-chan! Cuanto tiempo!, jeje, si se que me pase con Neji, pero era el o su padre, y decidi que fuera Neji, ya que tengo planes malevolos para ese "seudo" padre de hinata, que me cae gordo ¬¬X jajjaa XD que bueno que te a gustado el fic, haaa, y descuida, en el sig cap. veras a Itachi ;D y des pues de ese, saldra mucho mas XD asi que no te apures :D pronto lo veras en su mas chula presencia XD saludos y nos vemos pronto!... y gracias por ver mis dibujos :D me quitaste una duda de que si dibujaba bien :) gracias por todo!

Rpame: hola! Gracias por dejarme un mensaje! De verdad muchas gracias, y que bueno que pienses que merece la pena :D eso me anima a pensar que ando por buen camino XD gracias de nuevo!

Mika: hola! Ha, entonces eres k2-san, bien ahora podre buscarte mejor n-n ha, y aquí esta el cap. 4, espero que te guste, y como dige, en el siguiente aparecera el akatsuki! Jajaja XD si, sera genial ver a Hinata con ellos, lo espero con ansias… ey, pero si yo soy la escritora! Jo, pero que lenta XD saludos y nos vemos pronto!

Deafasura: hola! Bueno, se que los cap. son muy cortos, pero eso me permite actualizar pronto :D espero que este te guste mucho, y descuida, veo que muchos los prefieren un poco mas largos, asi que quisas pronto los vean asi, ha, y sobre Hinata, si, yo tambien ya queria verla asi XD ella es la mas genial de los de Naruto, es mi favorita :D gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo! Nos vemos ¡ XD

Rin Tsuki: Hola! jeje, perdona que lo dejara en lo mas emocionante :P pero como dije, por mi tardanza, he de subir dos cap's! asi que espero que los disfruten :) saludos y gracias por tu mensaje tan genial!


	5. Seré mas

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.5**

"**Seré mas"**

La luna siguió el paso lento de Hinata, el bosque estaba espeso, lleno de sombras, pero ninguna era la que buscaba.

Se giro, vio el humo del fuego que había ocasionado.

-Fue una gran salida- escucho.

-Si, algo así- dijo Hinata, y se giro para ver a Itachi.

-Me sorprendió verte atacar a tus compañeros- dijo una voz tras Hinata, ella giro levemente sobre su hombro y vio a Kisame.

-Buenas noches- saludo Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

Kisame solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que no dudaste en atacar a Naruto- dijo Itachi tomando la maleta de Hinata.

-Si- dijo Hinata seria.

-Fue buen ataque- dijo Kisame.

-Gracias Kisame-san- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Recuerdas nuestro trato?- le pregunto Itachi adelantándose.

-Si, Itachi-san- respondió Hinata alcanzándole- A cambio de dejar a Naruto-kun en paz, Yo debo servir al Akatsuki, y dejar al servicio de este, mi Byukan- respondió mirando a la luna.

-La única razón por la que te contactamos, es por que vimos la fuerza de tu jutsu- dijo Kisame a su lado.

-Lo se, en cuanto yo deje de ser útil, me eliminaran- respondió Hinata, mirando a Kisame.

-Si lo sabes, no dejes que eso pase- le dijo Itachi.

-Si, Itachi-san, seré fuerte- respondió Hinata.

-Bien, sino, serás lo que tu clan dijo que eras- le dijo Kisame.

-No, seré mas de lo que ellos esperan- dijo Hinata activando su Byukan, formo de nuevo los jutsus extraños, pero solo 2 en esta ocasión, y de un rápido movimiento, desapareció y reapareció frente a Itachi y Kisame, rápidamente coloco sus manos en sus pechos, y la onda de chakra los impacto, ambos salieron volando, Hinata apareció arriba de ellos, formo 2 sellos, y de nuevo coloco sus manos en sus pechos, Itachi y Kisame se impactaron contra el suelo, formando un gran cráter.

Hinata, aun en el aire, formo ahora solo un sello, de él, salieron 2 esferas de chakra, que se lanzaron contra ellos, pero antes de tocarlos, una sombra surgió, y desvió su ataque, las esferas golpearon contra un árbol, el cual estallo en pedazos.

-Pasaste- dijo la sombra, que Hinata reconoció como Itachi.

Hinata aterrizo tras de él.

-Buenas noches, Itachi-san- dijo Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres buena- le dijo Kisame apareciendo a su lado.

-Kisame-san, buenas noches- dijo Hinata reverenciando a Kisame.

-Que opinas ahora Deidara?- pregunto Itachi, y del cráter se levantaron el otro Itachi y Kisame.

-No esta mal- dijo el falso Itachi, que desapareció en una nube de humo, para dar a revelar a Deidara, el falso Kisame desapareció.

"Era una copia" pensó Hinata.

-Deidara-san, buenas noches- reverencio Hinata.

-Buenas noches- saludo Deidara, sacudiéndose la tierra, y haciendo tronar su cuello-Eres buena, pero aun te falta- le dijo pasando de ella.

-Si, disculpe Deidara-san, mejorare- dijo Hinata.

-Ahora vamonos con el líder, esta impaciente por llevarle a la Hyuuga- dijo Deidara a Itachi.

-Si- dijo este- Síguenos- dijo Itachi a Hinata, ella asintió, y los 4 emprendieron su carrera, y se perdieron en la noche.

Continuara……

Hola!

bien, como dije, aqui esta el cap. 5 como obsequio por tardarme :D pero de evrdad no fue mi culpa :C culpo a la sociedad!! XD

espero que les guste! asi que nos vemos pronto !XD


	6. Ya no quiero llamarme así

**Antes que nada**

**Quiero decir **

**FELICIDADES MELI-CHAN!!**

**Por pasar todas tus materias y no darte por vencida! Bien por ti amiga!**

**Y también felicitar a **

**tati-chan **

**Por pasar todas su materias, genial por ti chica!**

* * *

****

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

* * *

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.5**

**"Ya no quiero llamarme así"

* * *

**

La luna se mostraba amplia sobre el gran cielo lleno de estrellas, la brisa soplaba suavemente, trayendo con ella, un olor de madera quemada, que se expandía, y llenaba los pulmones.

"No pienses en cosas que ya no pueden remediarse" se dijo Hinata, mientras seguía el paso de sus nuevos compañeros, Deidara, Itachi y Kisame iban delante de ella, no se habían detenido desde su encuentro fuera de Konoha.

-Paremos aquí- escucho la voz de Itachi, todo se detuvieron- Deidara, ve con Hinata, y traigan leña, Kisame y yo iremos por algo de comer, pero dense prisa, solo estaremos aquí una hora- dijo serio, y se dio la vuelta, seguido de Kisame.

-Vamos – le dijo Deidara, y se encaminaron entre los árboles, pera buscar ramas.

No caminaron mucho, y empezaron a recoger las ramas secas.

-Deidara-san- la llamo Hinata recogiendo unas ramas.

-Dime Deidara, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- le dijo mientras recogía unas ramas.

-Si… Deidara, yo… quería preguntarte algo- le dijo.

Deidara se giro y la miro.

-Que quieres saber?- le dijo mirándola seria.

-Si… si yo me vuelvo útil… podría quedarme con ustedes?- pregunto algo vacilante, había traicionado a sus amigos, a su amor, era tonto, pero necesitaba sentir que alguien le aceptaría después de eso.

- Se débil, y te matare sin dudar - le dijo, y sonrió- Se fuerte, y estarás con nosotros siempre, esa es la base del Akatsuki, nuestra meta es dominar al mundo, he visto la fuerza de tu onda, no es mucho, pero servirá si la amplificas, debes mejorar, o te matare- le dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Si, entiendo- le dijo sonriendo también, era extraño, pero no se sintió intimidada, se sintió alagada, sabia que el Akatsuki era muy fuerte, y solo aceptaba a los mejores, eso la hizo sentir bien, útil, especial, como su familia nunca la hizo sentir, solo sus amigos… y su amor, a los que había traicionado.

"Me pregunto si vendrán a buscarme, como hicieron con Sasuke-kun…" pensó "Naruto-kun vendrá a buscarme?" se pregunto, y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Que pasa? Por que te sonrojas?- le pregunto Deidara mirándola extrañada.

-N-no! Nada!- dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos, Deidara la miro extrañada, pero sonrió. Era divertido verla así, le recordó a alguien, alguien que había perdido, y fue la razón por la cual se unió al Akatsuki

-Eres muy rara - le dijo regresando al campamento.

-L-lo siento- dijo tímidamente mientras la seguía.

-Dime algo Hinata Hyuuga- le dijo Deidara acomodando la leña en el suelo.

-Si?- le dijo Hinata acomodada a su lado.

-Quieres seguir llevan do el nombre de tu clan?- le pregunto mirándola.

Hinata se sorprendió, pero desvió la mirada a la luna.

"Hinata Hyuuga… ese era mi nombre en Konoha… pero ya no estaré con ellos…" pensó, y miro a Deidara, quien esperaba su respuesta.

-No, ya no quiero llamarme así- le dijo seria.

-Y como quieres llamarte?- le pregunto Deidara.

-Aun no se…- dijo Hinata mirando el piso.

-Piénsalo…- le dijo Deidara, y tomo sus ramas para encender el fuego, tomaron asiento alrededor de este, y no dijeron nada mas.

-Ya llegamos- dijo kisame cargando un venado, Itachi llego tras él, tenia la túnica manchada de sangre, señal de que él le había matado.

-Tengo hambre, date prisa- le dijo Deidara desde su lugar.

-Ya voy- le dijo Kisame, partiendo el venado con su espada, y sacando 4 varas de metal, donde clavo la carne, y la puso al fuego, Itachi y él tomaron asiento junto con ellas, en lo que la carne se preparaba.

Nadie dijo nada, solo guardaron silencio, pronto el olor a carne les hizo saber que la carne estaba lista, Hinata se paro de repente, y saco de su mochila una camisa, la cual corto con un kunai en 4 pedazos, después fue por la carne, y enrolló1 la tela en estos.

Deidara, Kisame e Itachi estaban atentos de sus movimientos.

Hinata se giro a ellos, y les extendió las varillas.

-Les puse la tela para no quemarnos- les dijo sonriendo.

-Bien- dijo Deidara y tomo una, para empezar a devorar el pedazo de carne.

Itachi tomo el suyo sin decir nada.

-Gracias- le dijo Kisame, y los cuatro empezaron a comer, mientras la luna les hacia compañía, y el viento se mesia con calma.

Continuara……

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les tengo un cap tranquilo… bueno, murió un venado, así que… más o menos o.òu Bueno, espero que les guste, y disculpen la tardanza :D

Y ahora quiero informarles de algo, jeje, siempre me a gustado hacer participes de mis historia a las personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis historias, lo cual agradezco mucho :) y bueno, es aquí donde USTES entran, Hinata necesita un nombre para su integración al Akatsuki, así que, **quiero que ustedes lo elijan** :) si, asi es, USTEDES y nadie mas, jeje,

Por favor, si quieren, y espero, que acepten, me **dejen en su review el nombre que les guste**, el que sea, no hay problema, si quieren poner por que les gusto ese, adelante, y en el siguiente cap sabrán quien es el ganador o ganadora, espero ver pronto sus geniales mensajes con un nombre en particular, pero ojo… nada solo quería decir "pero ojo" XD si, lo se, estoy loca, jajaja XD

Bueno, hasta pronto!

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes:

DREIGNUS XD

Meli-chan: Hola! Se que ya lo dije, pero FELICIDADES AMIGA MIA!! XD jeje, espero que estes bien :) pero eso es seguro! Te esforzaste mucho! Y eso vale al pena! Aquí y en china! No se que tenga que ver china pero suena bien XD espero que quieras participar! Se que tienes geniales ideas y estoy seguro que muchos gustaran de ellas! Eso ni lo dudes, disculpa la tardanza de todo esto, pero gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo! No se que seria de mi sin él:D

tati-chan: hola! Gracias por dejarme otro genial mensaje! Gracias :D jeje, me sonroje un poco con tus alagos, gracias, y que bueno que tu tambien dibujas, genial, ojala pudiera verlos :D por que seguro dibujas genial, espero que este cap te guste, y quieras participar, seria genial ver tus ideas para su nombre :) nos vemos!

Elder-Sensei: Hola! Jeje, que bueno que te ha gustado como va! De verdad, y por cierto, me encanto tu frase de la Ostia! Jejej Xd me dio mucha risa :) espero que gustes participar! Seguro se te ocurrira un nombre buenisimo! Saludos!

june-li: hola! Y disculpa, je, creo que al pobre de Kiba no le fue muy bien, pero descuida! Pronto le veras mas, y ya le ira mejor! ;D no te apures por eso, jeje, y si, creo que Tsunade andaba borracha XD eso o apostando jeje :D , y si Hinata es la mejor! No se que le ve Naruto a Sakura ¬¬U pero bueno, hay personas que no tienen buen gusto XD Saludos!

kakashi numero 1: Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, perdona, no he tenido oportunidad de evr tus historias, como trabajo apenas y puedo dar de alta mis fic's, pero en cuanto pueda, lo hare descuida :D y gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad, muchas gracias, espero que ojala me dejes otro :) saludos!


	7. Soy TukiSei, del Akatsuki

**Antes que nada**

**Quiero decir **

**FELICIDADES MELI-CHAN!!**

**Por pasar todas tus materias y no darte por vencida! Bien por ti amiga!

* * *

**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

* * *

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.6**

"**Soy Tuki-Sei, del Akatsuki" **

El olor a madera quemada se había perdido hace ya mucho, Hinata ya no lo sentía desde que dejaron su campamento provisional, miro hacia el horizonte, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, se sentía cansada, no había dormido casi en 12 horas, solo quería acabar con lo que había comenzado.

"Solo quiero terminar con esto, solo quiero descansar y olvidar" pensaba, mientras seguía a sus nuevos compañeros, de vez encunado Deidara o Kisame se giraban a verle, y le sonreían, parecían que hablaban de algo, pero en voz baja, Hinata solo se limitaba a sonreírles cuando se volteaban a mirarle, pero se preparo para una posible prueba, seguramente había otro miembro del Akatsuki que no estaba muy acorde con su integración.

"Mejor prevenir que lamentar" pensó, y activo su Byukan, miro rápidamente a su alrededor, no vio nada, y lo desactivo "Nada… por el momento, pero no me fió"

De repente Deidara, Itachi y Kisame desaparecieron, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, ya que del suelo salio una planta que la enrollo en sus lianas.

-HAA!- grito Hinata cuando las lianas la cubrieron por completo, cada liana que salía se colocaba sobre otra, pronto formaron una gran masa verde.

El sol empezaba a mostrarse.

-Parece que no lo logro- dijo Deidara desde un árbol, mirando como la masa de lianas crecía conforme a nuevas lianas salían del suelo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Itachi a su lado.

-Estoy seguro que saldrá de ahí- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Si sale…- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-Saldrá- dijo Itachi, y de inmediato escucharon una gran explosión, varias lianas salieron volando, una gran nube de humo se dejo ver, se disperso rápido, dejando ver un gran cráter, y a una Hinata algo agitada.

-…ha…ha… plantas…ha…las odio…- dijo Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento, activo su Byukan, y miro los alrededores "RAYOS!!" pensó, cuando esquivo de suerte, varias lianas con espinas, que salieron de su lado derecho.

"No! Rayos!" pensó al ver que las lianas le seguían conforme trataba de perderlas, una nueva liana salio frente a ella, y esta vez Hinata no pudo evitarla, esta le sujeto una pierna, y la hico caer "No! Debo darme prisa!" pensó, y toco el suelo con su mano, las lianas con espinas le dieron alcance, y la sujetaron.

-HAA!- grito, al sentir como las espinas se clavaban en su piel, y la rasgaban como tela, la sangre empezó a salir, manchando su ropa, de un color carmesí.

-No pasaste- dijo una voz de hombre, Hinata miro a su izquierda, y vio a un hombre rodeado por una planta carnívora, una parte de su rostro era blanco, y el otro negro.

-Qu-quien eres tu!?- pregunto Hinata, mientras forcejeaba con las lianas

-Soy Zetsu, y no pasaste- le dijo serio- Muere- dijo, y una gran flor carnívora salio del piso, esta abrió su gran boca, y dejo ver sus colmillos.

-Aun no!- grito Hinata, y una gran luz apareció bajo sus pies.

-QUE?!- dijo Zetsu, sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo para mas, una gran explosión se hizo de nuevo, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-Asco- dijo Deidara, quitándose de su túnica, un pedazo de la flor carnívora, que soltaba una baba pestilente.

-Que paso?- pregunto Kisame a Itachi.

-Hizo un sello en el piso, cuando callo- dijo Itachi mirando hacia la nube de polvo- Interesante- sonrió.

La nube de polvo se disperso, dejando ver a Hinata, quien resoplaba violentamente, mientras la sangre salía de sus heridas, mientras Zetsu estaba frente a ella, mirándola seriamente.

-Pensé que solo usabas una onda de chakra- le dijo, mientras su Venus carnívora se movía bajo su túnica.

-Sorpresa- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, activo su Byukan, y creo 5 sellos "No me mataran aquí, daré todo!" y de inmediato los 5 sellos empezaron a brillar con intensidad, y desapareció.

-QUE!?- dijo Zetsu, al ver a Hinata frente a él, solo por unos segundos, vio sus ojos, y una sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata soltó sus sellos, sobre Zetsu, y la onda exploto.

La se expandió, y conforme avanzaba, arrasaba con todo a su alrededor, su rugido resonó por la tierra y el cielo, las aves salieron volando de sus nidos, al igual que mucho animales, que no alcanzaron a huir a tiempo, y se perdieron en el gran rugido de muerte.

Hinata no podía ver nada, la nube de polvo que se levanto era enorme, no veía mas aya de su nariz, se sintió pesada, y sus piernas le fallaron, sintió el vértigo al caer, pero un brazo detuvo su caída, se giro con dificultad, y vio a Deidara, quien le sonreía, Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

-Bien hecho - le dijo Deidara.

El sol se levanto con todo su luz, iluminando todo, el polvo se disipo, dejando ver un cráter tan grande como Konoha, Deidara puso sobre su espalda a Hinata, quien se sujeto de su cuello, se sentía cansada, vio frente a ella, lo que quedaba de un cuerpo "Zetsu" pensó con algo de alivio, al haberle vencido, pero al enfocar mas, vio a Itachi, Kisame y al mismo Zetsu dirigiéndose hacia ellas "Otra maldita copia" pensó con desaire "Demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ellos son muy fuertes…" pensó.

-Pasaste, mostraste ser útil- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo- _has valido la pena-_ dijo su parte blanca-Bienvenida al Akatsuki, Hinata Hyuuga- le sonrió Zetsu.

-Tuki-Sei…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Como?- dijo Kisame.

-Ya no soy Hinata Hyuuga de Konoha… Soy Tuki-Sei, del Akatsuki- les dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces, bienvenida, Tuki-Sei- le dijo Itachi.

-Gracias… Itachi-san...- dijo y cerro sus ojos.

-Esta dormida- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-Vamonos- dijo Zetsu, y todos desaparecieron.

El sol se asomaba ya por el horizonte, pronto alumbro todo, sin dejar nada en sombras, iluminando el camino de varios, y mostrándoles a donde dirigirse, mostrándoles su camino.

-Se detuvieron aquí- dijo Naruto revisando las cenizas de una hoguera ya extinta- Esta fría, se fueron hace mucho- dijo en un tono de decepción.

-Aquí esta una de las camisas de Hinata-sama- dijo Neji, tomando uno de los pedazos de tela rasgada que estaban en el suelo.

-Akamaru encontró su rastro por aquí- les dijo Kiba entre unos matorrales, traía en su mano, otro pedazo de tela rasgada- Mejor nos apresuramos, seguro nos llevan mucha ventaja- les dijo serio.

-Bueno, pues andando chicos!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, mientras leía su libro "Pervertido en baños mixtos" vol. 1562.

-Si- dijo Naruto sonriendo "Espera un poco mas Hinata-chan, iremos por ti!"

Continuara……

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada:

FELICIDADES A Demonicusangelo!!!

SU FRSE FUE LA ELIGIDA! ESPERO QUE ATODOS LES GUSTE :D

A mi me gusto por que su significado estaba muy padre, felicidades de nuevo!

Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR PARTICIPAR! PERO NO SE APUEN, PRONTO PARTICIPARAN DE NUEVO! XD

Bueno, hasta pronto!

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes:

DREIGNUS XD

Meli-chan: Hola! GRACIAS POR PERDONARME! No sabes el peso que me quitaste :D bueno, espero que este cap. también te guste mucho! Me gusto hacerlo :D espero ver pronto los avances de tus historias, y yo aquí estoy escribiendo el sig cap. de el Zorro jeje, saludos! Y hasta pronto!

Elder-Sensei: Hola! Jeje, que bueno que te ha gustado como va! De verdad, y por cierto, me encanto tu frase de la Ostia! Jejej Xd me dio mucha risa :) espero que gustes participar! Seguro se te ocurrira un nombre buenisimo! Saludos!

june-li: Hola, bueno, es verdad, que suerte acampar con el Akatsuki , y mas con Itachi! XD si, ellos si la toman enserio… aunque si falla la matan… bueno , pero acampo con ellos, eso es lo unico que importa, espero verte pronto! Saludos XD

Rpame: hola! Espero que este cap. te aya gustado, tanto como el anterior, y espero verte de nuevo :D hasta pronto!

Demonicusangelo: hola! Bueno, que te puedo decir, felicidades de nuevo! Tu nombre me encanto! Muy bueno, tienes una inventiva excelente! Espero que este cap. tambien te guste tanto como los otros, ha, una cosa, cual era la historia? Esque me gusto mucho :D hasta pronto.

kakashi numero 1: Hola de nuevo! Bueno, me alegra haberte tomado por sorpresa, pero quiero decirte algo, tu consejo de basar el nombre en base a una caracteristica del personaje, me sirvio de guia para seleccionar el nombre mas adecuado, asi que GRACIAS! Espero verte pronto.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Hola! Bueno, aquí esta otro cap! espero que te guste! Y gracias por tu mensaje :D espero verte pronto, aunque sea por mail, jeje, bueno, este cap fue un poco mas largo que los otros, pero ojala guste, sino, sabes que siempre voy a valorar tu opinión :D sino, no estaria aquí, jeje.

Fernando-Urashima: Hola! Bueno, como vez, ya estan buscando a Hinata, llegaran a tiempo? Llegaran tarde? Se los toparan por casualidad? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos :D

Rin Tsuki: hola! Bueno, aqui esta! Y como vez no me he tardado, bueno, aparte los cap's son cortos, asi que eso me ayuda, jeje, espero que te guste! Saludos!


	8. Buenos dìas

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!! **

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3 **

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.6**

**"Buenos días"**

-Mmm-

-Ya despertaste?-

-Ha? Deidara-san?- pregunto Hinata incorporándose lentamente.

-Buenos días, y ya te dije que no me llamaras así, Deidara a secas esta bien- dijo Deidara seria, Hinata asintió y sonrió, miro a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una habitación derruida, solo estaban Deidara y ella.

Hinata estaba recostada sobre una colchoneta y cubierta con una manta, Deidara estaba sentada a su lado, en otra colcha, al parecer ambas compartían la habitación, se miro la ropa que traia, una blusa ancha de color café claro, con un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y ya no tenia su banda con el emblema de Konoha.

-Que paso con mi ropa?- pregunto Hinata.

-Estaba en malas condiciones, asi que te consegui un cambio- le dijo Deidara seria.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-De nada- le dijo Deidara seria.

-Donde estamos Deidara?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-En una cabaña abandonada, cerca de la aldea de la lluvia- le dijo Deidara.

-Ha? Dormí mucho?- pregunto-Hinata sonrojada.

-3 días- respondió Deidara.

-L-lo siento- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-No te disculpes, estabas agotada por Zetsu, pero me sorprendiste Tuki-Sei, diste buena batalla- le sonrió Deidara.

Hinata la miro con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

"Es verdad, ya no soy Hinata Hyuuga, soy Tuki-Sei del Akatsuki"

-Bueno, ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Deidara poniéndose de pie.

-Ha, si!- dijo Hinata, y rápidamente se incorporo.

-Bien, los demás nos esperan afuera, mañana conocerás al líder- le dijo Deidara.

-Si, esta bien- asintió Hinata, y ambas salieron del cuarto.

Al salir Hinata vio que estaban en una gran mansión, toda derruida y llena de polvo, parecía que hacia muchas años que nadie la habitaba.

-Deidara?-

-Si Tuki-Sei?-

-Ha, esta casa a quien pertenecía?- pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-Ha, era de un comerciante rico, pero dejaron de habitarla por una masacre hace 6 años- le dijo Deidara mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-En serio? Como sabes eso?- pregunto Hinata.

-Por que yo los mate a todos- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Ha, ya veo- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, no sintió miedo, pero sintió una gran angustia en su pecho, "Deidara los mato a todos… pronto me tocara a mi matar inocentes…" ese pensamiento la hizo entristecer, ella sabia que haría lo que fuera por Naruto, y aunque había contemplado matar por el, jamás pensó que lo haría tan pronto.

Hinata pronto vio la salida de la mansión, y vio en el jardín de la entrada a Zetsu, Itachi y Kisame, los 3 estaban sentados junto a una hoguera, donde estaban asando carne y pescado.

-Buenos días- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días- saludo Kisame serio.

-El desayuno esta listo- dijo Itachi serio.

-Descansaste Tuki-Sei?- pregunto Zetsu, mientras su Venus se movía bajo su ropa.

-Si, gracias por todo, disculpen las molestias que les ocasione- se disculpo Hinata.

-No debes disculparte, ya eres parte de nuestro grupo- le dijo Deidara caminando hasta un pedazo de carne, y agarrándolo para comerlo.

-Es cierto, ahora come- dijo Itachi tomando un pedazo de carne y empezando a comer.

Zetsu tomo un pescado, y comenzó a comer.

-Quieres pescado o carne?- le pregunto Kisame ofreciéndole ambos.

-Ha, he, ca-carne esta bien, gracias Kisame-san- dijo Hinata tomando la carne que le ofrecían.

-Bien, pero déjate las formalidades, solo dime Kisame- le dijo este empezando a comer su pescado.

-S-si, lo siento, he, Kisame- le sonrió Hinata, Kisame la miro de reojo, y siguió comiendo, Deidara noto eso, y se sonrió con malicia.

-Quien trajo la comida?- Pregunto Deidad de mala gana.

-Yo- dijo Kisame sin mirarla.

-Pues como que vas cambiando el menú, no? Ya estoy harta de la carne de venado y pescado, has otra cosa- le dijo Deidara en una mueca de disgusto.

-Pues tú consigue la comida si tanto quieres- le dijo Kisame enojado por el comentario.

-Que insinúas?- le dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie molesta.

Hinata miro asustada la escena, Itachi solo comía sin decir nada, y Zetsu solo bufo de fastidio.

-Que tú nunca traes nada, solo comes!- le dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie igualmente.

-Así?! Pues no es mi culpa que tu comida apeste!- le dijo Deidara.

-Pues tampoco la mía que tu seas una haragana!- le recrimino Kisame.

-Cállate baka!- dijo Deidara soltando la carne y abriendo las bocas de sus manos.

-Inténtalo!- dijo Kisame sacando su espada.

-Ha, he, por favor cálmense!- dijo Hinata interviniendo nerviosa.

-No! Ya estoy harta de esta carne!- dijo Deidara sin dejar de mirar a Kisame.

-Pues ve y trae algo tú!- dijo Kisame.

-S-si quieren yo traigo algo!- intervino Hinata.

-No! Tu no traigas nada Tuki-Sei! Que lo haga esta haragana! Que para eso tiene pies!- dijo Kisame mirando a Deidara desafiante.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes!- dijo Deidara creando varias bombas.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, miro a Itachi y Zetsu, pero ambos parecía que no harían nada "Que hago? Se van a matar!" pensó ya angustiada

-Eso haré!- dijo Kisame, y se puso en defensa.

-BASTAAA!!- grito Hinata a todo pulmón.

Todos se giraron a verla sorprendidos, hasta Itachi dejo de comer para mirarla.

-Po-por favor no peleen! – suplico Hinata con los ojos llorosos- S-si quiere, yo cocinare de ahora en delante Deidara, así comerás cosas diferentes todos los días para que no te enojes, y Kisame, así tu ya no tendrás todo el trabajo para ti solo- les dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bien, yo voto por eso- sonrió Didara y se sentó para tomar un nuevo pedazo de carne.

-No seas abusiva Deidara!!- le reclamo Kisame molesto.

-Ey, Tuki-chan se ofreció- le dijo Deidara comiendo su carne.

-Eso no tiene que ver! Itachi dile algo!- dijo kisame mirando a Itachi, este miro seriamente a Hinata.

-Sabes cocinar curry Oriental?- le pregunto Itachi a esta.

-He, si Itachi-san- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Sushi?- pregunto Itachi.

-Si, también- dijo Hinata.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Itachi a Kisame, y retomo su comida.

-Sinvergüenzas!!- les grito kisame furioso, y miro a Zetsu, como esperando su apoyo.

-Mientras sea carne, no me importa quien cocine- le dijo Zetsu serio, y retomo su comida.

-Son unos haraganes todos ustedes!!!- les recrimino Kisame, y se sentó de mala gana.

-Ha! L-lo siento Kisame! Fue mi culpa! S-si quieres puedo prepárate lo que mas te guste para la comida! - dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Kisame la miro un momento, y luego desvió la mirada.

-No es para tanto, anda come, o que? No te gusta lo que prepare?- le pregunto Kisame mirando a ningún lado en particular.

-Ha! No! Claro que esta muy rico!- dijo Hinata tomando su carne y comenzando a comerla, Kisame se giro a verla- Esta rico! Muchas gracias Kisame!- le sonrió Hinata comiendo la carne.

Kisame solo le dio una media sonrisa, y tomo un pescado, para empezar a comer.

El desayuno paso pronto.

-Ya regresamos, tenemos que ir a ver al líder, tu espéranos aquí- le dijo Deidara a Hinata, mientras Kisame apagaba el fuego.

-Si, aquí estaré, tendré algo rico para la comida- le dijo Hinata sonriendo- Quieres algo en especial?- le pregunto.

-Sorpréndeme- le dijo Deidara, y le dio una bolsa con dinero- Hay una aldea cerca, trae algo, en la cocina hay algunas sartenes- le dijo.

-Si, ha, que le preparo a Kisame? Se que a Itachi-san le gusta el curry o el sushi, y a Zetsu cualquier cosa que sea carne, pero a Kisame que le gusta?- dijo Hinata, preocupada de preparar algo que pudiera desagradarle.

-A el le gusta el huevo con cebolla- le dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-Que bueno, entonces le preparare un gran omelet de huevo con cebolla- le dijo Hinata muy contenta.

-Deidara, ya nos vamos- le dijo Kisame acercándose a ellas.

-Bien, ya nos vamos, hasta la tarde- le dijo Deidara y se fue corriendo con Itachi y Zetsu, que esperaban mas adelante.

-Y a esta que le pasa que anda tan feliz?- pregunto Kisame sospechando de la actitud de Deidara.

-No se, pero que bueno verdad?- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Mm, cuando la conozcas mas, sabrás que cuando Deidara esta feliz, es por que algo trama Tuki-Sei- le dijo Kisame serio- Pero, bueno, no tardaremos, estaremos aquí al atardecer- le dijo Kisame.

-Si, tendré una rica comida para entonces- le sonrió Hinata.

Kisame se retiro sin decir más, con una media sonrisa.

-Adiós! Hasta pronto!. Les dijo Hinata despidiéndolos con la mano.

Los demás solo asintieron, y se retiraron.

-Kisame, que pasa? Deidara esta feliz, y sabes lo que eso significa- le dijo Itachi mientras corrían.

-No, pero le tendré el ojo puesto- le dijo Kisame, mirando a Deidara que iba frente a ellos.

Hinata mientras fue a la cocina que le indico Deidara, para su sorpresa, la cocina estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya que no estaba hecha de madera, sino de piedra, miro las repisas, y encontró varias sartenes de metal en buenas condiciones.

-Que bueno, ahora solo tengo que limpiar todo esto- sonrió Hinata, y empezó a limpiar todo.

4 hrs después la cocina esta como nueva, Hinata incluso ya havia encendido el fuego en las dos chimeneas abiertas, y puesto agua a calentar.

-Bien, ahora debo ir por la comida- Hinata salio rápidamente, y corrió hasta la aldea que le dijo Deidara, sabia que no tendría problemas, por que nunca había estado ahí, así que solo se dedico a comprar la comida que necesitaría.

El pueblo era casi de la mitad de Konoha, Hinata estaba feliz, podría perderse fácilmente entre las calles, compro una canasta, y en ella puso todos los alimentos que necesitaría, solo pagaba y se iba, no quería llamar mucho la atención por sus ojos.

1 hora después ya tenia todo, y regreso a la mansión, cerciorándose de que nadie mas la seguía.

Así, se dedico a hacer la comida, se apresuro, ya que de la mansión a la aldea habia hecho 1 hora de camino, es decir, había perdido 3 horas.

Pronto el sol comenzó a ponerse, y la noche se dio su lugar.

-Ya tardaron mucho…- dijo Hinata sentada en la mesa de la cocina, llevaba esperando 3 horas, y sus compañeros aun no llegaban.

(Es decir, que son como las 8 de la noche, Hinata se levanto a las 9 a.m.)

-Espero que regresen pronto- dijo Hinata con pesar, mirando las cazuelas que tenia a fuego bajo, y el sushi sobre la mesa.

Hinata decidió salir a ver si ya estaban cerca, ahí activo su Byukan, pero no los vio.

-No los veo…- dijo Hinata desactivándolo.

-BUU!!-

-HAA!!- Hinata dio un salto del susto, y se giro asustada, para ver tras ella a una sonriente Deidara.

-Deidara! Me asustaste!- le dijo Hinata con el corazón a 1,000 por hora.

-Jajaja, perdón, pero no pude evitarlo, jajajaja- le dijo Deidara riendo.

-Eso no fue gracioso- dijo Kisame aparecí entras Deidara.

-Kisame, buenas noches!- lo saludo Hinata en una reverencia, Kisame solo asintió.

-Ba, que sabes tú de pasarla bien, aburrido- le dijo Deidara sacándole la lengua- Tuki-chan que hiciste? Tengo hambre!- dijo Deidad entrando a la mansión.

-No le hagas caso, es una mal educada- le dijo Kisame a Hinata.

-Ha, no hay problema, descuida- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Nos tardamos por que el líder quería saber unas cosas mas- le dijo Kisame mirando ningún lugar.

-En serio? Ya veo, pero, donde están Itachi-san y Zetsu-san?- pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-Ya vienen- dijo Kisame, y entro a la mansión.

En eso aparecieron Itachi y Zetsu.

-Ha! Buenas noches Itachi-san, Zetsu-san!- reverencio rápidamente Hinata.

-Hola- saludo Zetsu, y entro de inmediato a la mansión.

Solo se quedaron Itachi y Hinata, que se puso nerviosa por eso, ya que Itachi no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

-S-su cede algo Itachi-san?- pregunto Hinata nerviosa.

-Tuki-Sei-

-S-si?-

-Sobre lo de esta mañana, no le des importancia, Deidara y Kisame siempre pelean asi- le dijo Itachi, y le aventó un paquete.

-Ábrelo mañana, cuando salgamos- le dijo Itachi, y entro a la mansión.

Hinata miro el paquete envuelto en tela roja, y de inmediato entro tras Itachi.

Cuando ella entro a la cocina, pudo ver como todos ya estaban sentados, menos Kisame que estaba sirviendo los platos.

-Ha, Kisame, yo puedo hacerlo, no te molestes- le dijo Hinata, dejando el paquete con cuidado sobre una repisa.

-Esta bien, tu cocinaste, deja que yo sirva los platos- el dijo Kisame serio, mientras servia el arroz en los platos, y sobre estos la salsa que le da sabor, luego, abrió otra cazuela, donde habia carne con salsa, olía delicioso, el aroma llego a todos.

-Tuki-chan, eso huele delicioso! Kisame apurate!- dijo Deidara impaciente.

-Yo solo quiero carne- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Quiero de todo- dijo Itachi empezando a comer el sushi que estaba sobre la mesa, sin darle a nadie, claro.

-Ya voy- dijo Kisame, y vio de reojo como Hinata traía los vasos para servir el agua, y los cubiertos para la comida.

Se sonrió levemente, y abrió la otra casuela, para poner una gran cara de asco.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Kisame serio.

Hinata se giro, y vio el contenido.

-Ha, es huevo con cebolla, tu favorito Kisame- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Kisame la vio con cara de "QUE!?-QUIEN-TE-DIJO-ESO!?", pero entonces se giro a Deidara, que se sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-DEIDARA!!- le grito Kisame furioso, sacando su espada.

-Q-que pasa?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida por su reacción.

-Jajajaja! – reía Deiadar a garganta suelta, mientras Itachi solo comía su sushi, y Zetsu esperaba impaciente la cena.

-Savia que algo tramabas!- le dijo señalándola con su espada.

-He? Que pasa Kisame?- pregunto Hinata sin entender.

-Kisame odia el huevo con cebolla- dijo Itachi comiendo tranquilo su sushi.

-Que!?- dijo Hinata sorprendida, y miro a Kisame, que veia a Deidara con ganas de matarla.

-Kisame, lo siento!- se disculpo Hinata sonrojada, Kisame se giro a verla, sorprendido, suspiro, y bajo su espada.

-Déjalo, vamos a cenar- le dijo Kisame guardando su espada, y mirando asesinamente a Deidara, que no paraba de carcajearse descaradamente.

-D-descuida, preparare otra cosa para ti!- dijo Hinata apenada.

-No, déjalo, tu preparaste la cena, asi que vamos a comer esto- dijo Kisame sirviendo el huevo con cebolla en todos los platos, menos en el de Zetsu, que lleno a rebotar de carne.

-Pe-pero…- dijo Hinata apenada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Carne con BBQ- dijo Kisame.

-He?-

-A mi me gusta la carne con BBQ- le dijo Kisame serio.

-Ha, entonces mañana te haré Carne con BBQ- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Kisame le sonrió, y le paso los platos, Hinata los paso a la mesa, y ya juntos, comenzaron a comer.

Continuara…

Holas! Holas! Como han estado?

Pues yo aquí con este nuevo capitulo, jeje, espero que les guste, ahora a responder los reviws de la gente tan linda que me escribio y espero este cap!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, como vez ya actualice, y Hinata tuvo un dia tranquilo no cree? Ahora solo falta ver que hara el jefe, jeje,sera divertido, suerte y hasta pronto!

TaTi-ChAn: Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo cap! Espero que te guste, y bueno, es verdad, no ha habido mucho Ita/Hina, pero ya pronto lo veraz, ahora, espero que pronto me des tu opinión! Gracias por tu apoyo!

DRAK-GONUS: jaja, muy graciosito DRAK ¬¬X da gracias que no soy rencorosa, si no, te acusaba con mamá, y ni me reclames, que ya note que no has puesto nada en tu fic. Muy mal chico, bueno, gracias por tu mensaje, y te veo en casa, chao.

june-li: ya esta listo! Espero que te guste, y por favor disculpame la tardanza! Pero he tenido hasta ahorita para actualizar! Espero que pronto me digas tu opinión, suerte!

kakashi numero 1: hola! No, al contrario, gracias a ti, de no ser por su apoyo no sabria ni como es que llegue aquí, je, ha, descuida, Kakashi saldra mas, no te apures, suerte!

Elder-Sensei: Jajajajajaaa, homiga en el metro de Madrid? Pf-Jajajajajaja, esa estuvo buena! Me gusto, jeje, ha, descuida, mas miembros se les uniran a Naruto y compañía, pero eso lo veran mas adelante, hasta pronto!

Lizirien: Hola! Je, sobre tu sugerencia de Hinata/ cualquier akatsuki, bueno, espero que me digas como quedo este cap, que salio mas largo, espero tu respuesta con impaciencia, asi que suerte y hasta mas tarde!

Rin Tsuki: bueno, perdona la tardanza, se que me tarde, pero por eso les traje un cap largo, esparo que te guste mucho, suerte!

ArudeKaito: tomare nota de eso, descuida, pero me gusta escribir sin reglas, bueno, soy aun adulto que cumple con la sociedad, trabajando y todo, no merezco tantito chance de relajarme aunque sea escribiendo? Suerte, chao!

AnOnImO: aquí esta el sig cap! Espero que lo disfrutes, yo me diverti haciendolo, jeje, espero tu contestación, suerte!

Hinata15: ya regrese! Y como vez con un cap mas largo, jeje, espero que te guste mucho, suerte!


	9. Soy un objeto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!! **

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3 **

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.7**

**"Soy un objeto"**

-Mm? Que hora es?- se pregunto Hinata despertándose, miro por la ventana, y vio que aun no amanecía.

Se sonrió, y vio a Deidara, que seguía dormida, se puso de pie, y se encamino a la cocina, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertarla.

Una vez en la cocina, sonrió feliz "Que bien, nadie se a levantado, preparare un rico desayuno!" se dijo sonriendo.

No tardo mucho en preparar el desayuno, sintiéndose satisfecha, salio de la cocina, para anunciar a los demás que ya estaba el desayuno.

-Deidara?- llamo tímidamente fura de su cuarto, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Deberé llamarla mas fuerte? Mm, pero no quiero molestarla. ¿Qué hago?" pensó preocupada de poder molestar a Deidara.

-BUU!!-

-HAA!- grito Hinata dando un brinco del susto, y se giro de inmediato, solo para ver a Deidara, que le sonreía divertida, traía puesto una yutaka blanca con un pantalón negro, de hecho, por el cuello de la yukata, se podía ver que Deidara usaba vendajes para sujetar su torso.

-Deidara! M-me asustaste…- dijo Hinata sonrojada de vergüenza, había caído de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, jaja- rió Deidara divertida- Ey, eso huele bien! Es el desayuno?- pregunto Deidara sonriendo.

-S-si, ya esta listo- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-AW! Que linda! Venias a decírmelo?- le dijo Deidara abrazándola.

-S-si, pe-pero no sabia si debía molestarte…- le dijo Hinata mas roja, jugando con sus dedos.

-Ey, Tuki-chan, si se trata de comida, moléstame cuando quieras!- le sonrió Deidara acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-S-si, gracias…- le dijo Hinata sonriendo- Bueno, voy a despertar a los demás- dijo Hinata, y haciéndole una reverencia se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos.

-Tuki-chan es muy tierna- dijo Deidara sonriendo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

TOC TOC TOC

Hinata llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-He, D-disculpen…- llamo de nuevo, pero igual no hubo respuesta.

"Quizás debo llamar mas fuerte" pensó sonrojándose por el pensamiento de que quizás los molestaría.

-D-disculpen…- llamo un poquito mas alto.

"Que hago? Y si los molesto? A lo mejor no acostumbran levantarse tan temprano…"

-Aun lado- Hinata se giro rápidamente, y vio a Deidara con cara de molestia.

-No me gusta comer sola- dijo Deidara seria, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Kya!- dijo Hinata tapándose la cara y dándose la vuelta, con su cara toda roja.

-Típico de ellos- dijo Deidara molesta, mientras veía a Kisame, estaba dormido y todo destapado, igual que Itachi, ambos vistiendo solo su ropa interior, que consistía en un bóxer negro.

Deidara formo una gran sonrisa y tomo aire.

-**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-** grito a todo pulmón.

-HAAA!!- gritaron y pararon del susto.

-Que pasa!? Que sucede!?- grito Kisame levantándose con su espada en mano, y mirando a todos lados, buscando a algún enemigo.

Itachi se paro de golpe también, pero solo se giro a todos lados esperando algún ataque, con su Sharingan listo.

-Que paso!? Por que gritaste!?- preguntaron Itachi y Kisame, mirando a Deidara en la puerta.

-El desayuno esta listo- les dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Lo ultimo que se ve, es a Deidara corriendo con Hinata en brazos, mientras esquiva una llamarada y la espada de Kisame, mientras este grite "LARGATE DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!!!"

-Jajaja, eso fue divertido!- dijo Deidara sonriendo, mientras bajaba a Hinata.

-Deidara, e-eso no fue divertido…- dijo Hinata en reproche, aun sintiendo su corazón a 1,000 por hora y conservando su sonrojo intenso.

-Ay, Tuki-chan, no te juntes tanto con Kisame-baka, por que se te esta pegando lo aburrido- le dijo Deidara mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina- Además, ya con eso vendrán a desayunar- le dijo sonriendo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Zetsu apareciendo en la cocina- Escuche un grito- dijo mirando a Hinata.

-He, ha, L-lo q–que pa-paso… he, ha… y-yo…- decía Hinata mas roja jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo que paso es que fuimos a despertar a los chicos, y los vimos en ropa interior- dijo Deidara sonriendo, mientras abría una cazuela, y con una cuchara probaba el guisado- Um! Rico!- sonrió.

-Deidara, no le pegues malas mañas a Tuki-Sei- le dijo Zetsu serio, con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Bah! Que aburridos son todos- dijo Deidara comiendo otra cucharada de guiso.

-TU!!- se escucho, y Deidara evito fácilmente la espada de Kisame, que se clavo en la pared.

-Bueno días Kisame-baka!- lo saludo Deidara sonriendo, mirando a Kisame e Itachi que acaban de entrar, ya vestidos.

-Gusano! Como te atreves a entrar a nuestro cuarto!? Ultima vez que lo haces!!- le grito Kisame arrojándole varios kunais.

-Uy! Que delicadito eres Kisame-baka!- le dijo Deidara sacándole la lengua, y evitando todos los kunais.

-Te lo advierto Deidara- dijo Itachi mirando a Deidara con su Sharingan activado.

-Fuua, que aburridos son todos- dijo Deidara moviendo la mano con desgana.

-Menos mal que Tuki-chan es muy divertida!- dijo apareciendo al lado de Hinata, y abrazándola, esta solo se puso muy roja, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Ya suéltala, ella no tiene la culpa de que estés loca- dijo Kisame sacando su espada de la pared.

-Kisame-baka, solo estas celoso por que yo duermo con Tuki-chan- le dijo Deidara sacándole la lengua.

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!?!?!- grito Kisame a Deidara, mientras que Hinata se ponía de todos los colores de la vergüenza.

-Fuua, todos amanecieron aburridos el día de hoy- dijo Deidara abrazando mas cariñosamente a Hinata.

-Lo dicho, estas loca- dijo Kisame empezando a servir los platos, pero mirando con detenimiento cada guisado, no fuera a ser que Deidara le hubiese puesto algo "No creo, esta quiere mas a la comida que así misma" se dijo, y mas calmado, termino de servirlos "Pero por si las dudas, no como si ella no lo hace primero!"

-Cuando tendremos una mañana normal?- dijo Itachi suspirando con fastidio, pero miro con interés un plato que estaba tapado con un pañuelo, lo levanto, y vio que era sushi -Buen provecho- dijo y empezó a comer.

-Kisame-baka apúrate!- dijo Deidara ya sentada, mirando con envidia como Itachi ya estaba comiendo.

-Cállate! Si tanto te urge ven aquí y sírvete!- le grito Kisame apuntándole con el cucharón.

Deidara lo vio seriamente, y se giro a Hinata, que estaba sirviendo los vasos.

-Tuki-chan! Me sirves?- pregunto sonriendo con dulzura.

-Ha, si Deidara- le sonrío Hinata.

-No la mangones!! Sírvete tú!!- grito Kisame arrojándole un cucharón.

-Ven y oblígame!- le dijo Deidara regresándoselo.

-Por favor no peleen!- dijo Hinata suplicante.

-Ha, jóvenes…- suspiro Zetsu esperando su carne, mientras Itachi comía su sushi.

Después del desayuno…

-Cambiarme?- pregunto Hinata sonrojada, estaba en su cuarto, preparando todo para irse.

-Debes estar presentable para el líder- le dijo Deidara sonriendo, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Ha, s-si, entiendo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Ha! Ya lo encontré!- dijo Deidara sonriendo, mostrándole una yukata negra.

-Tus pantalones están bien, solo tienes que cambiarte esa camisa fea, por esta linda yukata- le dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Con los chicos…

-Oye Itachi, me falta una camisa, no la has visto?- pregunto Kisame buscando en su maleta.

-No- dijo Itachi- Pero a mi también me falta un pantalón negro…- dijo Itachi mirando su maleta.

-Que raro…- dijo Kisame frotándose la cabeza.

De regreso con Deidara y Hinata…

-Yo ya estoy lista, te estaré afuera- le dijo Deidara abriendo al puerta.

-Si, gracias- le sonrió Hinata, Deidara le sonrió, y cerró la puerta.

-E-estoy muy nerviosa…- dijo Hinata, tocándose el pecho, mientras sentía su latir acelerado, suspiro para calmarse, se puso la Yukata, y miro el paquete que le habia dado Itachi- Que me habrá dado Itachi-san?- se pregunto, y tomando con cuidado lo abrió.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver el contenido.

-E-es mi capa del Akatsuki- dijo mirando la capa, la tomo con cuidado, y se la coloco.

-Como me veré?- se pregunto sonriendo.

-Te vez bonita-

Hinata se giro, y se sonrojo violentamente, al ver a Itachi tras ella.

-El cuello esta caído…- dijo Itachi serio, agarrando el cuello para levantarlo.

-G-gracias…- dijo Hinata mirando el piso, con su cara ardiendo.

-Vamonos- le dijo Itachi.

-Si- dijo Hinata, y salio tras Itachi.

Salieron al patio, donde ya los aguardaban los demás.

-Ey, Auki-chan! Te vez bonita!- dijo Deidara mirando a Hinata con su capa de Akatsuki.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo Hinata sonrojándose, y jugando con sus dedos.

-Solo te falta algo- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Hinata lo vio sin entender, y por inercia reviso su maleta.

-No, no es eso- le dijo Kisame, mientras acaba una banda de su túnica, la banda tenia el emblema de Konoha cruzado con una línea.

-Mi banda- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Así es, la recogí y la arregle- le dijo Kisame atándosela a la frente-Listo- le sonrió.

-Gracias- le sonrió Hinata, tocándose la banda.

-Kisame-baka, Tuki-chan la usaba en el cuello- le dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-Encerio?- pregunto Kisame a Hinata.

-Ha! No importa! Me gusta tenerla en la frente!- le dijo Hinata sonrojándose, pero sonriendo.

-Vez?- le dijo Kisame a Deidara, con una gran mueca de superioridad.

Deidara solo le saco la lengua.

Y Kisame la saludo con el dedo de en medio.

-Retráctate!- le dijo Deidara creando varios pájaros.

-Ven y oblígame!- le dijo Kisame con su espada lista.

-Ha, n-no peleen!- pidió Hinata.

-Ha, jóvenes…- suspiro Zetsu.

-Cuando tendremos un día normal?- se pregunto Itachi mirando con fastidio como Hinata estaba entre Deidara y Kisame, tratando de detenerlos.

3 días antes…

-Que paso aquí?- se pregunto Neji mirando una gran área arrasada.

-Parece que algo muy grande estallo aquí…- dijo Kiba mirando el desolado paisaje.

-Hinata-chan…- dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

-Si, párese que Hinata-chan lo hizo…- dijo Kakashi mirando un rastro de sangre seca- Todo este lugar tiene la esencia de ella… - susurro.

-Cuando fue que Hinata-sama se volvió tan fuerte?- pregunto Neji, mas para él que para los demás.

-No lo sé… pero los perdimos- dijo Kiba frunciendo el seño.

-Si, todo este lugar tiene su presencia, no podremos seguirla- dijo Naruto a un lado de Kakashi, mirando el rastro de sangre-Parece que hubo una pelea…-

-Más bien una prueba- dijo Kakashi mirando hacia donde se perdía el rastro, poco mas de 3 metros.

-La perdí…- dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru, mientras este lamía su mejilla.

Naruto se giro a Kiba, y bajo la mirada.

_//Naruto-kun, te amo…_//

"Perdóname Hinata-chan… no me di cuenta…" pensó apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Kiba, Adonde vas?!-

-He?- Naruto se giro, y vio como Neji sujetaba a Kiba por un brazo.

-Déjame Neji- le dijo Kiba serio.

-Que sucede? Kiba?- lo llamo Kakashi.

-Voy por Hinata-chan- les dijo Kiba soltándose de Neji.

-Perdimos el rastro, la perdimos Kiba- le dijo Neji.

-Eso no me importa, yo la buscare hasta el fin del mundo- le dijo Kiba dándoles la espalda.

-Kiba, espera, no puedes dejarnos- le dijo Naruto.

Kiba se detuvo, pero no se giro a verlos.

-Vamos, regresemos a casa- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Me caes mal- dijo Kiba.

-He?-

-Que me caes mal!!!- le grito Kiba girándose.

-Kiba…- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Cállate! Es tu culpa que Hinata-chan se aya ido! Tantos años tras Sakura y nunca te diste cuenta cuanto la lastimabas!?- le grito Kiba furioso.

-Kiba, yo no sabia…-

-Cállate! Tu no sabes nada Naruto! Nada! Tu no la amas como yo! Tu no sabes como me mata saber que no la volveré a ver! NO SABES NADA!!!- grito Kiba golpeando el piso, creando un gran cráter.

-Lo siento…- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

-Que sorpresa! Los sientes?! Y crees que con eso ella va a regresar!?-

-Kiba! Ya basta! Naruto no tiene la culpa, Hinata-sama se fue por si misma- le dijo Neji serio.

-Ha! Miren quien habla! El genio Hyuuga que maltrataba a Hinata-chan cada vez que podía! Culpándola por la muerte de su padre, que Hiashi habia mandado matar!-

-Cállate- le dijo Neji apretando sus puños.

-Cállate tu Neji, solo de ver como son ustedes los Hyuugas, me sorprende que Hinata-chan no se haya ido antes- le dijo Kiba con ponzoña.

-Te lo advierto!- dijo Neji activando su Byukan.

-Basta ambos!- dijo Kakashi apareciendo entre ambos-Esto es una misión de rescate, no un arreglo de cuentas o de ver quien tiene la culpa- le dijo serio.

-Perdimos el rastro, debemos regresar a Konoha a informar de esto- dijo Kakashi.

-Bien, entonces regresen ustedes- dijo Kiba.

-Que?- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, Neji y Naruto también le miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo seguiré buscando a Hinata- les dijo dándoles la espalda.

-Kiba, piénsalo bien, tu familia te espera- le dijo Kakashi serio, mirando como Kiba se alejaba.

-Mi familia estará bien, ahora la mujer que amo me necesita mas- les dijo sin detenerse.

-Idiota impulsivo! Acaso nos traicionas?- le pregunto Neji serio.

-Por ella, haría lo que fuera- dijo Kiba, y desapareció.

-Ha, esto es un desastre- dijo Kakashi frotándose la frente- Ahora no solo es Sasuke y Hinata-chan, además tenemos a Kiba-

-Ese idota no llegara lejos- dijo Neji dándose la vuelta- Vamos, debemos informar de esto-

-Vamos Naruto, hora de irse- le dijo Kakashi a este, quien miraba el rastro de sangre.

-Cree que este herida?- pregunto mirando a su maestro.

-Estará bien, si no me crees, solo mira como dejo la ciudad- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Naruto le sonrió, y vio en la dirección donde se perdió Kiba- Espero que este bien-

-Lo estará, Kiba es muy impulsivo, pero estará bien- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo, y ambos siguieron a Neji.

Tiempo actual…

-Pronto llegaremos!- le dijo Deidara a Hinata, ambas corrían juntas, tras Kisame, Itachi y Zetsu.

-Si!- le dijo Hinata sonriendo- Ha, Deidara?-

-Si?- le sonrió esta.

-Como es el líder?- pegunto sonrojándose por su atrevimiento.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas- el dijo sonriendo-Ha, por cierto, ah conocerás a Hidan, Kasusu y al idiota de Tobi- dijo esto ultimo con cara de odio.

-He? Ese Tobi-san no te agrada?- pregunto Hinata.

-No le digas Tobi-san, ese petulante es una molestia, que eliminare en cuanto pueda- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa fría.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver ese cambio en ella, pero le sonrió "Es verdad, ellos son fríos asesinos de clase S… y Deidara me matara cuando ya no me necesiten… al igual que Kisame, Itachi-san y Zetsu" pensó mirando las espaldas de estos.

"Si no me vuelvo mas fuerte… me mataran" pensó, no con miedo, si no con tristeza "Me volví fuerte, y cree este jutsu, para librarme de mi padre, y ser libre para estar con Naruto-kun… pero en lugar de eso, caí de nuevo con alguien que solo me usara por mi utilidad, no por ser quien soy" pensó sintiendo como algo oprimía su pecho con dolor "No soy mas que un objeto…"

Pensó, sin perder nunca esa tierna sonrisa que le caracterizaba, una sonrisa que habia entrenado, para que apareciera sin importar cuan destrozada estuviera por dentro.

Continuara…

Holas! Holas! Como han estado? Espero y bien:)

Pues yo aquí con este nuevo capitulo, jeje, espero que les guste, ahora a responder los reviews de la gente tan linda que me escribió y espero este cap!

Amaya Erizawa: hola Meli-chan! Bueno aquí esta este otro cap! Espero que te guste! Aww, perdon si no te escribo mucho! Pero ando con mucho trabajo ahora! Ho, pero te dire algo! Fui a la combe de aquí,, y me consegui en manga 1 de Naruto, ya salio a la venta aquí! Que bien no? Bueno, suerte! Chao chao!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Si que par verdad?, jeje, espero que este tambien te guste! Nos vemos pronto! Ho, y disculpá por no llamarte el dia de combe, pero ese dia se me olvido el cell, chao!, chao!

june-li: hola! Jeje, que bueno que este tambien te gusto, bueno, a mi me gusta la comedia, y me puse algo seria al principio, en fin , gracias por todo!

k2-san: Si que bueno que ya se van llebando mejor, pero mas cosas pasaran de ahora en adelante,gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemso!

Miyuky-san: hola, gracias mil por tu mensaje! Espero verte pronto, hasta luego!

Lizirien:Hola! Bueno, sobre tu petición, eso lo veremos en el sig cap! Espero que te guste! Suerte!

AnOnImO: Hola! Y si tienes razon, pero espera al sig cap, ok? Ya veras la sorpresa, suerte y gracias!

DarkLady-Iria: hola! Vaya, jeje, gracias por todo tus animos, ha, y los demas apareceran en el sig. Cap! Nos vemos pronto!

Winry-chan: hola! Bueno, aquí esta lo que paso con Naruto y compañía, espero te guste! Gracias por todo! Suerte!

Grayse: jajaj, si lo se, pero apoco no estuvo divertido? Jeje, gracias por tu mesaje! Hasta pronto!

ZeldaTifa: hola! Que bueno que te gusto mucho, Gracias mil! Espero verte pronto! Suerte!


	10. Que se quede!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!! **

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3 **

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.9**

**"** **Que se quede"**

Hinata estaba nervioso, estaba esperando en un pasillo, iluminado solo por unas antorchas, era grande, el ambiente era frió, pero su capa le daba todo el calor que necesitaba.

Hinata veía la gran puerta frente a ella, tenia varios dibujos en relieve de nubes rojas, se giro atrás, y vio el largo pasillo por donde habia entrado, era largo, y oscuro.

Hinata suspiro, tratando de calmarse el pulso, aun recordaba como apenas unos minutos estaban corriendo por el bosque, cuando de Itachi les hizo una señal para detenerse frente a una gran roca, que a la señal de este, se movió, dejando ver unas escaleras que bajaban.

Se sonrió recordando como Deidara le tomo la mano, para salir corriendo antes que los demás, mientras gritaba "Imbecil el que sea ultimo!! Y ESO VA POT TI KISAME-BAKA!!!" se rio un poco, solo de recordar como Kisame salio tras ellas, mientras gritaba "Estupida! Te matare!" ondeando su espada amenazadoramente.

-Je,je..- se rió Hinata tímidamente, mientras recordaba a Itachi que les habia gritado "Ey! No corran en las escaleras!!"

Hinata suspiro, con ese recuerdo se habia tranquilizado, y ahora sonreía contenta, mientras miraba la puerta frente a ella, estando ahí solo pensaba en como la vida daba tantas vueltas, si hace una semana alguien le hubiese dicho que traicionaría a sus amigos, y se iría a con el Akatsuki, Hinata seguramente se hubiese reído.

-Pero… ahora estoy aquí…- dijo sonriendo, mientras se sorprendía como habia conocido un lado mas humano de sus nuevos compañeros, que antes veía solo como sanguinarios enemigos.

Deidara, tras su fría mascarada de crueldad, y sus deseos de matanza sin compasión, escondía a una chica juguetona y vivaz, que solo se la pasaba haciendo bromas, y soltando una que otra majadería, que no eran muy bien recibidas por sus compañeros.

Kisame, con su semblante pasivo, y sus ojos crueles, llenos de deseos por peleas y poder, escondía a un hombre muy amable, tierno, y preocupado por quienes le rodean, aun que eso podría cuestionarse con Deidara.

Zetsu, un hombre misterioso, que tenia su rostro de dos colores, que casi no hablaba, en realidad era muy amable también, Hinata lo veía como "el padre" sereno, callado, que siempre decía "Ha, jóvenes" con un gusto peculiar de solo comer carne.

Y al final Itachi, el sanguinario hermano menor de Sasuke, que habia matado a su familia, solo por probar su poder, frió, cruel, despiadado, así era Itachi, o al menos así se lo habían hecho saber, pero ahora, Hinata lo reconocía como un chico sereno, pero amable, era de pocas palabras, pero siempre decía lo necesario y justo, con un gusto único por el sushi.

-Je,je,je…- rió Hinata suavemente, ante ese último pensamiento "Itachi el sanguinario, gusta de comer sushi" pensó divertida.

-BUUU!!-

-HAA!- grito Hinata dando un brinco, y se giro.

-Deidara!- dijo molesta.

-Jajajaja- reía esta divertida- Me encanta asustarte!- le dijo sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojo, habia caído de nuevo, y sin mucho esfuerzo a decir verdad.

-Ey, Tuki-chan, el Líder quiere verte, pasa, pasa- le dijo Deidara acercándose a la puerta.

-S-si- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Ha, Tuki-chan- le dijo Deidara girándose a verla, tenia un semblante serio.

-S-si?- pregunto Hinata mirándola sorprendida por su reacción.

-Frente a Tobi, me porto muy fría, así que no te asustes, es que no me cae bien, de hecho, solo soy así con Kisame-baka, Itachi, Zetsu y tu- le dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-Si, entiendo- el dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-AW! Eres taaan linda!- le dijo Deidara abrazándola.

-Gracias, tu también Deidara- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-En cerio? AAWW!! Tuki-chan!- el dijo Deidara abrazándola mas contenta, mientras rozaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de Hinata.

-DEIDARAAA!! DEJA DE JODER Y ENTRAAA!!!- grito Kisame abriendo la puerta de golpe- TE MANDAMOS POR TUKI-SEI DESDE HACE 20 MINUTOS!! DONDE JOLINES ESTABAS IDIOTA!!??!!?- ALE GRITO Kisame furioso.

-Kisame–baka!- le dijo Deidara sacándole la lengua.

Acto seguido, se ve a Deidara con Hinata en brazos, entrar al salón, mientras evita varios kunais, muchos shurikens y la espada de Kisame, mientras este grita "PUDRETE IMBECIL!!!".

-Ya estoy aquí líder- dijo Deidara con una voz fría, mientras depositaba con cuidado a Hinata en el piso, para acto seguido, arrodillarse frente a él.

Hinata vio en ese momento al Líder, que estaba frente a ella, sentado en un gran trono de oro, y frente a ella, vio a Itachi, Zetsu y 4 figuras más, que estaban arrodillados, como Deidara.

-Acércate- dijo el Líder.

Hinata asintió, y se acerco.

Hinata lo vio detenidamente conforme avanzaba, el líder era un hombre joven, con el pelo castaño, de ojos violeta, parecían dos gemas, que brillaban fríamente.

-Así que tú eres Hinata Hyuuga- dijo el líder serio.

-No líder- dijo Hinata seria.

El líder la vio detenidamente- Entonces quien eres?-

-Soy, Tuki-Sei, del Akatsuki- dijo Hinata arrodillándose.

El líder se sonrió complacido.

-Entonces, bienvenida, Tuki-Sei- dijo el líder poniéndose de pie- Hoy, nuestro grupo tiene un nuevo miembro! Todos vean a Tuki-Sei!- ordeno, y todos se giraron a ver a Hinata- Tuki-Sei, ponte de pie, y mira a tus compañeros-

Hinata se levanto, y se giro a verlos a todos.

-Mira sus rostros Tuki-Sei, ellos son ahora tus compañeros- le dijo el líder-Nos falta un anillo, así que no podrás participar directamente, te quedaras con Zetsu, el será tu responsable, asi que ve con él- le dijo el líder de una forma amable.

-Si- asintió Hinata, y se arrodillo a un lado de este.

-Zetsu, tu y Tuki-Sei cumplirán una misión- dijo el líder pasándole un pergamino- Encárguense de todo- le sonrió.

-Si- dijo Zetsu serio- Ver Tuki-Sei- le dijo, y ambos salieron del gran salón.

-Y bien? Ryuu?- pregunto el líder sentándose de nuevo.

-Me agrada- respondió una chica de pelo y ojos azulados.

-Hidan?-

-Me vale! Da igual que haga- dijo este malhumorado, ganándose una miradita de enojo por parte de Deidara.

-Kakusu?-

-Mientras nos traiga dinero, esta bien- dijo este serio.

-Tobi?-

-Es una chica muy guapa, quiero conocerle mejor- dijo Tobi sonriendo, mientras veía de reojo a Deidara que le veía furiosa.

-Que paso Deidara-chan? Acaso tu también le pusiste el ojo?- pregunto Tobi sonriendo.

-Cállate- dijo Deidara en un tono muy masculino.

-Ey, ya hablaste normal Deidara-chan! Hace rato me pareció escuchar tu melodiosa voz tan femenina- le dijo Tobo sonriendo.

-Una palabra mas, y te corto la lengua- le dijo Deidara sacando un Kunai.

-Basta- dijo el líder- Deidara, dime, que opinas de Tuki-Sei?-

-Quiero que se quede- dijo Deidara seriamente.

-Kisame?- pregunto el líder mirando a este, que estaba tras Deidara.

-Yo opino igual- dijo este serio.

-Itachi?-

-Yo, también quiero que se quede, líder- dijo Itachi fríamente.

Continuara…..

Hola! Bueno, corto pero informativo, espero que les aya gustado!

**Amaya Erizawa**: Hola Meli-chan! Bueno, bueno, le puse un nombre, y pues me gusto Ryuu, se que suena mas para chico, pero bueno, haber que pasa, espero que te guste como quedo, ha, y la combe estuvo bien, bueno, mas o menos jeje, ha, espero que este cap. Te guste, je, suerte! Y espero verte pronto!

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: je, gracias por el mensaje, y descuida, no es la gran cosa, en fin, sobre Didara, si, me encanta ver como va contra Kisame,jajaja, es muy divertida, o mas bien divertido, espero que a Hinata le de un ataque cuando lo sepa Xd nos vemos! Suerte!

**june-li**: hola! Gracias por escribir , ha, y sobre lo de Itachi, bueno, puede ser que sea asi, amenos que Naruto y Kiba no s epongan las pilas, jajaja Xd suerte! Espero evrte pronto d enuevo! ;D

Vicky: hola! Gracais por tu apoyo y la sporras! Y descuida, tratare de actualizar mas rapido! Gracias de neuvo!

DarkLady-Iria: bueno si, hinata se volvera mas fuerte, yt sobre Kiba, si, les dara alcance, y muy pronto, jeje, gracais por el mensaje! Suerte!

Kamy-chan: hola! Jajaja, si hinata les patera el trasero! Y de hecho, habra un ainvacion a Konoha, cuando? Puuueees… muy pronto XD suerte!

k2-san: Hola! Bueno, mucho sobre Kiba ultimamente, jeje, y bueno, el saldra en el siguiente cap, gracias por todo! Y descuida, actualizare mas rapido, espero ;D gracias!

Grayse: hola! Je, gracias por los cumplidos n-n ha, que bueno que pienses que voy bien , muchas gracias! Y sobre mi comp., pues todavía no tengo, pero me robo un poco del tiempo aquí en la oficina Xp piensan que trabo, pero puro cuento, jajajaja XD bueno, gracias por todo! Suerte!

RinTsuki: hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Ya hasta pense "Wa? Estare soñando?" jaja, de verdad! Que bueno es verte aquí de nuevo! Y bien que te aya gustado, gracias! Espero verte de nuevo pronto! Suerte!

ky-kun: hola!, je, que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por todo! Y espero verte pronto d eneuvo! Chao!

Baphojr: hola! Oye, te digo un secreto? Me da un GUSTASO-MAXIMO verte ultimante tan seguido! Gracias, por leer mis historias n-n y que padre que me dejes un mensaje en ellas, de verdad! Gracias, gracias! Espero verte de neuvo pronto! Saludos y suerte!


	11. Ese olor Ese olor

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.11**

**"Ese olor… ese olor…"**

Hinata miraba con atención las calles por donde pasaba, el atardecer ya estaba en sus últimos destellos, el pueblo a donde habían llegado era muy acogedor, las personas pasaban de ellos, con un "Buenas tardes forasteros" o con algunas inclinaciones amistosas, habían pasado 3 días desde que habían abandonado el cuartel del Akatsuki.

3 días, cuanto puede pesar esa palabra cuando extrañas a tus compañeros.

"Naruto-kun, te extraño tanto, extraño Konoha, a Kiba-kun, a shino-kun, a Kurenai-sensei… como estarán todos? Estarán bien?" se preguntaba mientras seguía a Zetsu frente a ella, el pergamino pedía un encuentro en esa aldea, con un acaudalado miembro, para una misión rápida, con buenas ganancias.

Hinata llevaba su túnica de nubes rojas, junto con un sombrero de paja, con tela en las orillas, que le cubría el rostro, apenas dejando visible su nariz y labios.

"Este es un bonito lugar" se sonrió Hinata, mirando a varios niños jugar, mas adelante vio a una madre que trataba de alcanzar a su hijo, que corría desnudo alzando el pañal en alto.

Hinata se sonrió divertida, después de su larga marcha, al fin habían podían descansar aun que sea un poco.

-M?- Hinata vio con interés como varios niños venían a su encuentro, se sonrió, le recordó con nostalgia el tiempo en que se solía llevar con Neji.

-Wa!- dijo un niño al tropezarse, pero Hinata con un hábil movimiento paro su caída, y lo paro subvente en sus pies.

-Gracias señora!- le sonrió el niño de escasos 5 años.

-Solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- le sonrió Hinata tiernamente.

-Si! Adiós!- le sonrió el pequeño, para irse a jugar con sus amigos, que le llamaban con entusiasmo.

Hinata solo le despidió con una sonrisa, y se giro para seguir a Zetsu, pero este solo la miraba sonriendo.

-Te gustan los niños?- le pregunto.

-S-si- dijo Hinata tímidamente sonrojada.

-No te avergüences, no tiene nada de malo, eres una mujer, es normal que pronto quieras tener hijos propios- le dijo Zetsu retomando la caminata.

-Ha? N-no! E-es muy pro-pronto!- le dijo Hinata nerviosa, imaginándose al lado de Naruto, con varios hijos rubios de ojos blancos.

-Descuida, pronto llegara el día, no hay prisa- le dijo Zetsu acariciándole sobre el sombrero con cariño.

Hinata le sonrió sonrojada.

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde- le dijo Zetsu, y ahora ambos caminaron al mismo paso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata veía con atención el salón donde estaban, era muy opulento, digno de un rey, el salón era amplio, con varios cuadros y jarrones, entre varias piezas de arte, ella y Zetsu estaban sentados en unos sillones, al parecer, estaban en le recibidor.

Unos pasos les hicieron prestar atención, alguien se cercaba, y de entre un pasillo, apareció una persona.

-Vaya, nunca pensé ver con mis propios ojos a miembros del Akatsuki- sonrió un hombre bonachón de espeso bigote, era un poco rellenito, poco mas que Chouji, con su rostro cubierto de arrugas por los años, y su pelo cubierto de canas, bestia elegantemente de seda, signo de su alto estatus.

-No es la gran cosa- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-Vaya, entiendo, seguro tienen hambre, gustan comer mientras hablamos de negocios?- pregunto el anciano.

-Que piensas tu Tuki-Sei?- pregunto Zetsdu sonriendo.

-Co-como gu-gustes- le sonrió Hinata, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que habia tartamudeado sin darse cuenta, para después empezar a jugar con sus dedos por la pena.

-Que linda es su compañera, jeje, me recuerda a mi nieta- sonrió el anciano amablemente, Zetsu también sonrió, y Hinata se sonrojo mas.

-Esta bien, comeremos entonces- sonrió Zetsu.

-Esta bien- el anciano aplaudió, y de inmediato apareció un ninja- Nuestros invitados comerán, así que trae los platillos- dijo amablemente, el ninja asintió, y desapareció.

-Bueno, ahora, por favor síganme al comedor- sonrió el anciano.

Hinata y Zetsu le siguieron, y pronto llegaron al mencionado comedor, era una mesa enorme, para 45 personas, con ventanas que daban a un inmenso jardín con varios cerezos en flor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por tela de rojo, con figuras de dragones en dorado, y varias finas pinturas y enormes jarrones de oro acompañaban al solitario comedor.

-Tomen asiento donde gusten- sonrió el anciano, sentándose.

Hinata iba a sentarse, pero Zetsu se le adelanto, y tomo la silla para ofrecérsela de forma muy caballerosa.

-G-gracias- sonrió Hinata sonrojada.

-Un caballero siempre debe tratar bien a una dama- le sonrió Zetsu, y tomo asiento a un lado de ella.

-Veo que usted y su compañera se llevan muy bien, que bueno- sonrió el anciano.

-Si, puede decirse que nos llevamos muy bien- sonrió Zetsu, y Hinata asintió sonrojada.

-Es raro, habia escuchado que Akatsuki suele tener miembros muy fríos, con todo respeto- sonrió el anciano.

-Descuide, y si, pero esos son los otros miembros, ha, esos jóvenes, están locos- dijo Zetsu de forma soledme, y Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una tímida risita.

-No te rías Tuki-Sei, sabes como yo que esos chicos están muy zafados- bromeo Zetsu.

-Jiji, lo siento- sonrió Hinata.

-Ha, menos mal que ahora me toco alguien sano de su juicio- le dijo Zetsu acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente- Por que la verdad, el hiperactivo de Tobi ya me tenia muy de nervios, pero de ser Deidara, ya me hubiese dado un paro cardiaco con sus bromitas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata solo se rió tímidamente, y asintió, Deidara más de una vez le sacaba cada susto, que ya se preocupaba de su presión.

En eso varios sirvientes entraron con comida y vino, sirvieron la comida, y se retiraron, tras una señal del anciano de irse, para solo quedar ellos tres de nuevo.

-Supongo que ya es hora de hablar de negocios- sonrió el anciano, sirviéndose su copa de vino, hasta el tope-Gustan?- pregunto ofreciendo la jarra.

-Gracias- sonrió Zetsu, y con uno de sus látigos, tomo la jarra, y le sirvió primero a Hinata, un poco, y después a él, hasta la mitad.

-Gracias- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, Zetsu solo le sonrió, mientras tomaba una pierna del ave que tenían de frente.

(Han servido pavo, cerdo, res, verduras, pan, guisados, arroz, salsa, bolas de arroz rellenas de carne, jugo de mango y manzana, vino tinto, sushi, y de mas, pero esto es lo principal)

Hinata tomo un poco de res, y arroz.

-Bueno, creo que lo mas propio es presentarme, soy Shigure Amureke, pero aquí me conocen como Setome Asure, soy un comerciante de armas, me dedico a surtir a las aldeas de armas para su uso, además de encargarme del surtimiento de medicamentos, pero no de los generales, sino de los específicos, como anti-virales, como el caso de antivenenos- decía Shigure, mientras comía un poco de sushi, y le daba un buen trago a su copa de vino -Quizás no parezca mucho, pero el negocio de medicina, es el que mas meda, muchos pagarían miles por el veneno adecuado, para enfermar a una población, yo me encargo de fabricarlos, junto con un antídoto, pero no se vende a cualquiera, solo a los que puedan pagarlo- dijo sonreído.

Zetsu le miraba, mientras comía, pero de reojo miro a Hinata, quien tenia la vista gacha, y comía algo lento.

-Crecí en esta aldea, pero no en esta opulencia, ho,no, nací pobre y humilde como muchos, nada en especial, a corta edad perdí a mis padres por una invasión, crecí solo desde los 4 años, sobreviví como pude, hasta que al fin logre con grandes esfuerzos, crecer, lo mas que se pudo, jeje…- sorbió un trago mas, vaciando su copa, que lleno de nuevo hasta el tope- Me enamore de joven, de una chica hermosa, su nombre era Kimiko, nos enamoramos, y nos casamos tiempo después, aquí mismo, en esta aldea- sonríe mirando por las ventanas los cerezos.

Hinata detuvo su comer, solo un segundo, y lo retomo, pero Zetsu lo noto.

"Esta dudando" se dijo seguro, mientras devorada ya casi la mitad del pavo el solo.

-Nosotros fuimos muy felices… el día en que nació nuestra hija, ambos no cabíamos en nuestra dicha, no parábamos de agradecer a Dios por ese grandioso regalo de vida, le pusimos Sakura, por que nació cuando los pétalos abrían, mi hija y mi esposa lo eran todo para mi, era mi dicha y mi ser…- Shigure dio otro gran trago a su copa, esta vez vaciándola- Jeje, pero la vida es extraña… después de 3 años, mi esposa murió, y solo quedamos mi hija y yo…- lleno su copa de nuevo hasta el tope.

-Mi hija era muy hermosa, se parecía mucho a ti pequeña, solo que sus ojos eran negros- dijo Shigure sonriendo.

Hinata solo le miro de reojo, y se sonrojo.

-Jeje, si, te pareces mucho a ella, ella también se sonrojaba con frecuencia, era muy tímida, mi pequeña Sakura se volvió el centro de mi universo, siempre animándome con sus sonrisas, para que no perdiera el ánimo por la falta de su madre… mi Sakura… mi pequeña Sakura…- se sonríe con nostalgia, mientras veía en el jardín los cerezos en flor.

-Ella murió cuando tenia 30 años… una Biiju menor, ataco nuestra aldea entonces, los de la aldea le rogaron por la salvación, y el accedió a un sacrificio, ese día el jefe de la aldea, Seta Akimeru, vino a mi casa, el era un hombre a acaudalado, y yo solo un pobre campesino… no pude hacer nada por salvarla, nada… me golpearon y se la llevaron de mi lado…- Shigure dejo caer varias lagrimas.

Hinata ahora le veía con atención.

-Se llevaron a mi hija…. Y la sacrificaron para salvarse ellos… El Biiju la devoro… no dejo nada, nada para al menos darle una sepultura… -Shigure se sirvió mas vino, su pulso le temblaba- Me jure a mi mismo vengarme de ellos, me fui de esta aldea ese día… y me prometí regresar, hasta el día que pudiera vengarla…- dijo tomándose la copa de lleno.

-50 Millones, por la vida de todos los de la aldea- dijo Shigure serio.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miro a Zetsu.

-Hecho, salimos de inmediato, vendremos por el dinero después de terminar- dijo este serio, y se puso de pie rápidamente, Hinata se puso de pie por inercia, y siguió a Zetsu rápidamente.

Shigure les vio salir por la puerta, mientras se sonreía tristemente, se levanto, y se paro para ver por las grandes ventanas, los cerezos en flor.

-Perdóname hija… perdona al tonto de tu padre…- murmuro en el eco de su soledad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata seguía de cerca a Zetsu, ya estaban fuera de la gran mansión, y caminaban hacia el pueblo, que ya estaba cerca.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón le mataba de lo rápido que latía.

"Vamos a matarlos a todos!" pensaba sin cesar, sus manos le temblaban, y empezaba a sudar frió, el reflejo del niño que habia visto le llenaba la mente, su voz resonaba en sus oídos sin dejarla empezar, la angustia la estaba matando.

Hinata no pudo mas, y se detuvo.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Zetsu, Hinata le vio, estaba muy pálida, y estaba temblando sin razón.

-Quieres desertar?- le pregunto Zetsu con seriedad.

-Y-yo…- Hinata se llevo sus dedos a la boca, en un gesto muy particular de ella, estaba evitando que las palabras erróneas salieran de su boca.

-Señores exterminadores?-

Hinata y Zetsu se giraron a ver a un grupo de 3 hombre, que les veían por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches, soy Seta Akimeru, jefe de esta aldea- dijo un hombre de barba pelirroja, estaba calvo, y usaba una vestimenta muy opulenta, junto a el, estaban dos hombres mas, uno Hinata lo reconoció como el ninja que tenia Shigure a su servicio.

-Me han informado, que Setome les ha pagado para nuestra exterminación- dijo sonriendo- Yo quisiera proponer un nuevo contrato-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches-

-He?- Shigure se giro, y vio entrar por la puerta a Zetsu y Hinata, que tenia la cabeza gacha.

-Terminaron tan pronto?- pregunto Shigure sonriendo amablemente.

Zetsu entonces saco uno de sus latigos y con él ataco a Shigure, le perforo un hombro de lleno.

-HAAAAA!!!- grito Shigure.

-Hay un nuevo contrato, el jefe de la aldea a pagado 100 Millones por tu cabeza- le dijo Zetsu fríamente, y seguro a Hinata.

-Mátalo Tuki-Sei- le dijo fríamente.

Hinata enmudeció, y miro a Shigure, que estaba arrodillado frente a Zetsu, sujetándose con dolor su brazo, que empezaba a sangrar.

-Jejeje-

Zetsu y Hinata se giraron a ver a Shigure, que reía mientras dejaba escapar varias lagrimas.

-Perdón Sakura… tu padre te fallo…- murmuro, mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana, y cerró sus ojos.

Zetsu segiro a Hinata.

-Que esperas?- le pregunto fríamente.

Hinata se acerco a Shigure.

-------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

-Hola-

-He!?- Hinata se giro bruscamente, y miro tras ella al mayor Uchiha.

-Tu!- dijo horrorizada, y se giro desesperada a ambos lados, se tenso al ver que estaba sola, sin nadie, solo ella y él, en el gran prado alejado de la ciudad.

Hinata sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la nuca, un sudor frió la baño de terror, pero haciendo todo su propio esfuerzo, se puso en defensa, si iba a morir… moriría con honor.

-No es necesaria esa pose de defensa- dijo Itachi serio, al mirar a Hinata en pose de defensa, con su Byukan activado.

Pero Hinata no bajo su guardia.

Itachi suspiro con cansancio, y la miro de nuevo, fijamente con esos ojos rojos.

-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo Hyuuga Hinata- dijo Itachi con calma, como para no asustarla.

Hinata lo miro confundida.

-Se de tu onda de chakra- le dijo, Hinata ahora abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

-C-como?...- apenas murmuro.

-Eso no importa tanto, solo esto, el Akatsuki esta interesado en tu técnica, es fuerte, pero le falta perfección, nosotros podemos dártela-

-No! J-jamás me u-uniría a ustedes!-

-Ni por el bien de tu clan?- pregunto Itachi acercándose a ella.

Hinata se quedo seria con ese comentario, pero aun así negó con la cabeza… no lo haría.

-Estas segura? Las técnicas de tu familia son sorprendentes, los hace dignos rivales, pero no los hace invencibles, yo fácilmente podría acabar con ellos ahora…- dijo señalando la aldea de Konoha, que se veía a la distancia-… O mi amigo Kisame lo haría-

-He?- Hinata le miro confundida.

-En estos momentos, uno de mis compañeros esta en tu casa, específicamente en el doyo de tu familia, creo que tu padre y tu hermana están ahí practicando, no?- le dijo Itachi, sin expresión en su rostro.

Hinata se giro a Konoha, y miro la ciudad, sintió un nuevo escalofrió estremecerla, se mordió el labio inferior, aun así, si ella lo hiciera, no es lo digno de un Hyuuga … "Lo digno…" pensó con sarcasmo "Que dignidad hay ahora en mi padre? Que puede hacer tu hija por ti para que…" borro la continuación de su pensamiento, no valía la pena… pensar en su padre, hacia mucho que no valía la pena, solo lastimaba.

Hinata se permitió una sonrisa vacía, una sola, y solo para ella, que ya no tenia nada, desde que él se habia ido.

-…naruto-kun…- apenas murmuro para ella, nadie la hubiese escuchado, pero en ese momento alguien si ponía atención en ella, aun que no la viera, la escucho, fuerte y claro, como el sonido de una gota al tocar el piso.

No habia pensado en la madre fallecida, en la hermana de sangre, o en el padre que le diese vida, en el peor momento ella lo habia llamado a él, a su vida, su alma, su amor.

Eran apenas palabras con sentido, letras en un orden, pero para ella, para ella ese nombre lo era todo.

Todo.

Y el sabría sacar provecho de eso… y se sonrió con malicia.

-Seria una pena que Naruto muriera- dijo en voz queda, pero Hinata le habia escuchado, y se giro a verle con terror autentico en sus ojos.

-Te diré esto, nuestro objetivo es reunir a todos los Biiju's, Naruto es el portador del Kyuubii, así que el va a ser nuestro principal objetivo, le cazaremos como la bestia que es, sin descanso, sin pausa, de día y de noche, hasta que le alcancemos, y lo tengamos, para matarlo…- le dijo con su voz seria y penetrante.

-N-no…- apenas murmuro Hinata, mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus labios, tratando de que sus próximas palabras salieran, pero habia perdido el aliento, no tenia nada, el hombre frente a ella, le estaba quitando la vida de las manos, todo cuanto poseía, su amor, nada mas era suyo, nada le pertenecía, solo su amor por él, por Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… no, no él, todo menos él, no te lo lleves, no te lo lleves, no me lo quites"

-Tanto le amas?- pregunto Itachi mirándola.

-Ha…- Hinata se sorprendió, estaba sujetando con una de sus manos la túnica de Itachi, de una forma suplicante, mientras que varias lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

-Y-yo… yo… - decía Hinata mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Itachi, no sabia que hacer, estaba perdiendo el control.

"Si Naruto-kun muere, si muere… no… no se que haría… Naruto-kun… que hago? Que hago? No me dejes, no me dejes Naruto-kun, no te vallas, no te vallas de nuevo… por favor, por favor, por favor " se repetía mientras cubría su rostro con las manos, escondiéndose de todos, de él, de él que le quería quitar todo cuanto amaba y por lo que vivía, solo lo hacia por él, por Naruto, por que lo amaba, tanto que le dolía el alma.

"Que hago? Que hago? Lo buscaran y mataran! Lo mataran! Lo arrebataran de mi lado! No quiero perderle, no quiero, que hago? Como le protejo? Como puedo evitar esto"

Hinata sintió entonces la única verdad… no tenia nada, solo a él.

Nada necesitaba, solo a él.

Solo a él.

-…solo……a él……- murmuro apenas para ella, mientras descubría su rostro, dejando que la brisa secara sus lagrimas, y se llevara cualquier otro pensamiento.

-Quiero inmunidad… para Naruto…- dijo Hinata mirando al fin a Itachi, pero con una mirada firme.

-Esta bien, nos vamos enseguida, te esperaremos en el bosque- dijo Itachi serio.

Hinata miro la luna plateada en el cielo, parecía que no le habia escuchado.

-Que dices? Te unes?- pregunto Itachi, ofreciendo su mano.

-Si, y como prometiste, dejaras a Naruto en paz- respondió Hinata, estrechando su mano

-Hecho- dijo el pelinegro, que bestia una túnica negra con nubes rojas, y desapareció.

------------------------------------FLASH BACK END------------------------------------------------

-UGH!- gimió Shigure, cuando Hinata le atravesó el corazón con su mano, pero como por un auto reflejo, se agarro de Hinata, y le murmuro al oído, para después, caer muerto.

-Bien hecho Tuki-Sei- dijo Zetsu sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

Hinata se puso de pie, y miro a Zetsu, su rostro tenia gotas de sangre, y Hinata se toco los labios con su mano ensangrentada.

Y se sonrió, de forma vacía… sin sentimiento… casi enferma de locura.

Zetsu cargo a Hinata en brazos, y apareció en casa de Shigure, pasando de largo a los sirvientes muertos, y la dejo en el cuarto principal.

Le quito su túnica llena de sangre, que manchaba el piso y la colcha, dejando un rastro de muerte silenciosa.

La acostó en la cama, le dio un suave beso de las buenas noches, la arropo, como un padre a su hija, y salio del cuarto, ahora el tenia que encargarse del resto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-M?- Hinata se levanto lentamente, el cuarto estaba muy alumbrado, y casi le lastimaba los ojos, al acostumbrarse a la luz, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, estaba en una cama muy elegante, de finas sabanas, pero su estomago se volcó de nauseas, ese olor, ese horrible olor, se cubrió la boca, evitando su vomito, pero las paredes, el rastro perverso de sangre, todo, todo ese olor, todo el cuarto le recriminaba lo que habia hecho.

Se levanto con brusquedad, y corrió al baño.

-Blurg!- vomito vaciando su estomago de esa sensación asquerosa.

Pero el olor seguía, llenando sus pulmones de ese olor nauseabundo, ese olor a muerte.

¿Por qué no se iba? Por que el olor seguía impregnado en ella?

Miro sus ropas, estaban manchadas de algo carmesí, una mancha seca, que apestaba a ese olor.

Hinata se quito la ropa, y entro a la regadera, abrió la llave, y empezó a restregarse con el jabón, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que su piel se puso roja del dolor, pero a ella no le importaba, solo podía oler ese aroma, ese asqueroso aroma de muerte.

-No se quita, no se quita, no se quita, no se quita- se repetía mientras se restregaba las manos con el fino jabón, con tanta fuerza que empezó a lastimarse, haciéndose heridas que empezaron a sangrar.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no- decía ahora tapándose los oídos, esa voz, esa voz lastimera, agonizante, apenas unas palabras … pero ella lo hizo callar… lo habia matado.

-Lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate- se decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con sus manos, y el agua fría, se llevaba el rastro de sangre.

Pero no ese olor, y las voz que hacían eco en su cuerpo.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… ayúdame Naruto-kun… Que hice? Que hice?" se decía empezando a llorar.

-NARUTOOO!!- lo llamo en un grito desgarrador, que le partió el alma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tuki-Sei?- llamo Zetsu a la puerta- Tuki-Sei? Insistió de nuevo, pero al no tener respuesta, entro, suponiendo que aun estaba dormida.

-Tuki-Sei, te traje el desayuno- sonrió Zetsu entrando al cuarto, con un gran desayuno para 2 personas en una charola.

-Tuki-Sei?- pregunto extrañado, la cama estaba vacía, en eso escucho la regadera, y se sonrió "Se esta bañando" se dijo seguro, y acomodo la charola sobre una mesa con 2 sillas, después, de entre sus ropas, saco la túnica de Hinata ya limpia, la coloco sobre la cama, y se dispuso a esperar a Hinata, para desayunar juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata se levanto de la regadera, tomo una toalla, y se cubrió en ella, se giro al espejo, y vio su rostro, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Bajo la mirada.

-Lo hago… por Naruto-kun…- se dijo en un susurro, y lebanto la mirada- Todo lo que hago, es para protegerlo, para que él este bien, lo hago por Naruto-kun… por mi amor- decía frente al espejo, mientras esa sonrisa entrenada para sonreír con felicidad, aparecía en sus labios, como una muñeca bacía.

/TOC TOC TOC/

-Tuki-Sei?- llamo Zetsu del otro lado.

-S-si?- contesto Hinata.

-Ha! Que tanto haces ahí niña? Ven a desayunar, te estoy esperando desde hace rato- dijo con fastidio Zetsu.

-S-si, y-ya voy!- le dijo Hinata mas animada.

-Ha, estos jóvenes! No tienen noción del tiempo- murmuro Zetsu antes de alejarse del otro lado.

Hinata se vistió rápidamente, pero antes de salir, se miro por última vez en el espejo.

-Esto y todo, siempre será por Naruto-kun- se dijo sonriendo al espejo, y salio por la puerta.

-Ya era hora- sonrió Zetsu sentado en la mesa con la comida.

-P-perdón por la t-tardanza- se disculpo Hinata en una reverencia.

-No tienes que disculparte, anda, desayunemos, ya terminamos aquí, así que debemos irnos, ya mande el dinero de esta misión- dijo despreocupado.

-He? C-como? E-el di-dinero e-era mucho- dijo Hinata comiendo un poco del arroz que habia traído Zetsu.

-M? Ha, es verdad, bueno, luego aprenderás esta técnica, es un jutsu de traslación, es un sello grande que se hace en el piso, colocas lo que vayas a mandar en el centro, y esto se manda a donde esta el otro sello, en el cuartel tenemos uno fijo, esto es muy útil, así no cargamos tanto- le dijo sonriendo.

-S-si, e-entiendo- sonrió Hinata.

La conversación se volvió trivial, hablando sobre el clima, deberes, anécdotas… como si no se hubiese cometido varios asesinatos la noche anterior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es un buen día- dijo Zetsu sonriendo al sol.

-S-si- asintió Hinata, ambos salían de la gran mansión, pasaban entre las personas, que les saludaban con cortesía, los niños jugaban como ayer, las señoras cargaban a sus hijos, los pájaros cantaba, los perros corrían alegremente, las tiendas estaban abiertas, los amantes se tomaban de las manos y se sonreían.

Todos reían.

Nadie notaba nada fuera de lo normal, nadie preguntaba nada.

¿Acaso no notaban ese olor? Ese repugnante olor? Acaso solo ella lo notaba y lo sentía? Ese olor tan nauseabundo, asqueroso, que le llenaba los pulmones… acaso… nadie lo no taba?

-…nadie… lo nota…- murmuro, mientras se sonreía feliz… vaciamente feliz.

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto Zetsu sonriendo.

-He? Ha, que si compraremos provisiones?- mintió sonriendo, mientras seguían caminando entre la gente.

-M, tienes razón, compremos algo- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-Si- asintió Hinata, pero en eso se paro de golpe, ¿Era verdad? ¿Lo habia visto? ¿Acaso era él?

Hinata se giro de golpe, y vio a la persona que habia pasado de ellos, el también le miraba con sorpresa, parecía que él también apenas se habia dado cuenta.

-Hinata?- pregunto el sorprendido.

-Ki-kiba…- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Hinata!- dijo Kiba apenas dando un paso, pero en eso Zetsu se puso entre ambos.

-Tuki-Sei, vete al lugar de donde venimos- dijo Zetsu serio.

Hinata miro a Zetsu, y después a Kiba, no sabia que hacer.

-Descuida, no le haré daño- le dijo Zetsu serio, sin mirarla.

Hinata miro a Kiba con tristeza, y desapareció.

-Hinata…- dijo Kiba con tristeza.

-Ella ahora es de nosotros- le dijo Zetsu serio.

-Hinata no le pertenece a nadie- le dijo Kiba gruñendo.

El gran(1) Akamaru, estaba tras Kiba, esperando la mínima señal para empezar la pelea.

La gente pasaba de ellos, para ellos, Kiba y Zetsu solo charlaban.

-Tuki-Sei- le dijo Zetsu en una mueca burlona.

-Que?- dijo Kiba molesto.

-Ella ya no es Hinata Hyuuga de Konoha, ella es ahora Tuki-Sei del Akatsuki- le sonrió Zetsu.

-Bah, eso no me importa, para mi siempre será Hinata, ella es lo mas importante para mi, yo la amo y la rescatare de ustedes- dijo Kiba sonriéndose seguro.

-Jm, mejor considera tu opción, eso no es lo que ella quiere- le dijo Zetsu sonriéndose.

-Tonto, ella solo quiere regresar con nosotros, con sus amigos- le dijo Kiba molestándose mas.

-Tu eres el tonto, ella se fue para protegerte de nosotros, si ella regresa, tu vas a morir, entiéndelo, es lo que ella quiere, no lo que ti quieras- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo fríamente, y desapareció.

Kiba se quedo ahí, solo, parado entre las personas, no escuchaba nada, ni sentía la lengua de Akamaru en su mano, esperando que reaccionara.

Solo sabia, que Hinata se habia ido para protegerlo.

-Hinata… me ama?- se pregunto Kiba en su propio eco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

………………………………………4 días después………………………………………………………………………………………

-Bueno, es bueno estar de vuelta en casa- dijo Zetsu sonriendo, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-S-si- le sonrió Hinata.

-Yo voy a dar el informe de la misión Tuki-Sei, tu sigue por el pasillo de la izquierda al final de las escaleras, y encontraras tu cuarto, tiene tu nombre escrito, yo te alcanzo luego- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-S-si- sonrió Hinata, y se dirigió a la dirección señalada.

Hinata camino por el largo pasillo, notando varias puertas, "Kakusu", "Hidan", "Kisame", veía mientras caminaba, "Itachi", "Zetsu", "Tobi", "Deidara", "Tuki-Sei" se detuvo al ver su nombre, y noto que la siguiente puerta era la de Ryuu.

Hinata se sonrió aliviada, tendría a las dos chicas del Akatsuki como compañeras, miro de nuevo su puerta, y se sonrió divertida.

Debajo de su nombre estaba un letrero en forma de luna, que tenia escrito con crayola de varios colores "Tuki-chan".

Entro entonces a su nueva habitación, y miro con sorpresa el arreglo, tenia una cama tamaño matrimonial, con una colcha azul oscuro, con figuras de lunas y nubes, las fundas de las almohadas eran de seda blanca, habia varios ositos de peluche sobre la cama, con listones rosas en sus cuellos.

Tenia un escritorio mediano, era de madera, habia varias hojas y pergaminos, también plumas y lápices.

Frente a este tenia un gran librero, con varios libros, Hinata reconoció varios autores, la mayoría eran poemas, y algunos de contenido literario.

Su cuarto tenía una alfombra de color beige.

Todo se veía muy acogedor.

-Te gusta?- Hinata se giro, y vio con sorpresa a Deidara que le sonreía.

-Deidara, e-esta muy b-bonito- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Enserio?- le dijo Deidara sonriéndose muy feliz.

-Si- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Wa! Que bueno!- le dijo Deidara abrazándola muy feliz.

-Interrumpo algo?-

Deidara y Hinata se giraron, y vieron en la puerta a Ryuu, que se sonreía picadamente.

-No… es lo que crees…- le dijo Deidara toda sonrojada.

-Enserio?- pregunto Ryuu mirando a Hinata- M, es linda, el algo que no se puede evitar- dijo entrando al cuarto, y mirando la decoración- Vaya, tienes buen gusto Deidara- le sonrió.

-Ha, Deidara lo decoro? Enserio?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo a Deidara- Gracias Deidara, esta muy bonito-

-De nada!- le dijo Deidara sonriendo con mucho animo, pero en eso reparo en que Ryuu seguía ahí, y abrazo a Hinata de nuevo, para ocultar su rostro entre el largo cabello de Hinata.

Ryuu solo se sonrió, mientras tomaba los ositos "Así que esto hacia en estos 4 días… pero creo que Tuki-Sei aun no sabe, jeje" pensó divertida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Entonces cual es tu opinión sobre ella?- pregunto el líder sonriendo.

-Me pareció muy buena, no vacilo, tiene potencial- dijo Zetsu sonriendo- Pero…-

-Si?- pregunto el líder serio.

-Nos encontramos con un chico, creo que su nombre es Kiba- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Lo mataste?- pregunto Itachi, el también estaba en el salón, escuchando del avance de Hinata.

-Claro que no- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Que? Por que no?- pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

-Por que es el a quien Tuki-Sei ama- le dijo Zetsu serio.

-Que!? Ella no ama a ese! Ella ama al chico del Kyuubi, ese Naruto! Que se va a andar fijando ella en ese perro sarnoso?- le dijo Itachi entre exasperado y sorprendido.

-QUE!?- dijo Zetsu sorprendido- Pero tu dijiste que se habia unido a nosotros por el chico al que amaba! Y ese chico dijo que la amaba! Como iba a saber que él no era!?!- dijo Zetsu empezando a sentirse muy molesto.

-Si serás idiota! Eso pudo haberlo dicho cualquiera!- le recrimino Itachi molesto.

-YO? TU! Tu no especificaste a quien te referías! Esto es tu culpa genio desinformado!- se defendió Zetsu molesto.

-Eso es verdad- apoyo el líder muy entretenido, Itachi era difícil de fastidiar, así como Zetsu, así que, verlos así peleándose como niñitos de kinder, era en verdad una sana diversión.

-Ha, ahora la culpa la tengo yo!? No es mi culpa que tu lechuga desinfectada, ayas dejado que ahora esos sepan que Tuki-Sei anda con vida!!-

-Como me llamaste niñato de cola de señorita!?-

-Como has osado llamar a mi santo cabello!?-

-Como escuchaste! Señorita!-

-Lechuga podrida!-

-Niña de mami! Ha! No, espera, se me olvidaba! Tu no tienes madre!- le grito Zetsu sacando varios látigos.

-Cállate! Que de seguro la tuya era la zanahoria que se escapo con la col!!- le dijo Itachi haciendo brillar su Sharingan.

-Vamos, vamos chicos, déjense de peleas, no es para tanto, Zetsu y Tuki-Sei han traído un excelente botín, nada mal para una primera misión, ahora, dejando de lado nuestras diferencias- dice el líder sacando detrás de su gran silla, una guitarra y una campana- Quien de ustedes me hará el coro con la campana?- pregunta sonriendo.

-EL!- grita Zetsu, y desaparece de inmediato.

-QUE!?- grita Itachi horrorizado.

-Vaya, que bueno, hace mucho que tocamos juntos Itachi, bien toma la campana, y hazme el coro, cantaremos la de "Don't Worry, Be Happy"- le dijo el líder sonriendo.

Itachi tomo la campana, y planeo mil formas de matar a Zetsu en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara estaba sentada en el escritorio de Hinata, mirando con una gran sonrisa a Hinata, que estaba siendo vestida por Ryuu, con uno de sus vestidos.

-Ves? Las chicas debemos vernos siempre lindas- le sonrió Ryuu a Hinata, que usaba un vestido amarillo claro, con flores de margaritas, era de tirantes ancho, y la espalda a la mitad, el largo era por debajo de las rodillas, era sin duda un vestido muy femenino.

-S-si, gra-gracias Ryuu-san- sonrió Hinata.

-Oye, déjate de formalidades, ahora somos compañeras, así que Ryuu esta bien, pero tu puedes decirme Ry-chan- le sonrió esta.

-Pero nadie te llama así- puntualizo Deidara sonriéndose.

-Eso es por que ustedes son todos unos indignos, solo las personas que yo elijo me pueden llamar así- le dijo Ryuu con un tono superior.

-Fu, que estirada- se burlo Deidara, y recibió un almohadazo como respuesta.

-Salvaje- dijo Deidara con fastidio.

-Cállate, tu bisexual- le sonrió Ryuu, y Deidara se puso pálida, y Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-C-cállate! E-Eso no es verdad!- se defendió Deidara sonrojándose.

-M, para lo que me importa! Ha, Tuki-chan, ven, te voy a poner un accesorio que no puede faltar en una chica tan linda como tu y yo!- le dijo Ryuu, y le puso una flor blanca en la cabeza, tal y como ella lo usaba.

-Que ególatra- bufo Deidara con fastidio, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Hinata se veía muy linda.

-Te vez tan linda como yo!- dijo Ryuu muy emocionada.

-Ha, gra-gracias Ry-chan- sonrió Hinata sonrojada.

-Tu que opinas Deidara? Digo, también necesitamos tu opinión femenina- sonrió traviesamente Ryuu.

Deidara la fulmino con la mirada, pero asintió de mala gana, para ocultar ese sonrojo que le daba al ver a Hinata "Ww por que esta loca viene a interrumpirnos a Tuki-chan y a mi, estábamos mejor solos" pensó molesta.

-HOoOoOoOLaAaAaAa!!- saludo extrovertidamente Tobi, que entro sin avisar.

-Hola Tobi! Mira! Como quedo Tuki-chan?- pregunto Ryuu emocionada, mientras que Hinata se escondía tímidamente tras ella, ese chico la asustaba un poco con su mascara de una sola vista.

-Esta hermosísima!- dijo Tobi acercándose a ellas, Hinata solo atino a esconderse mas tras Ryuu.

Ryuu se sonrió con ternura "Esta niña es muy linda"

-Hola Tuki-chan! Soy Tobi! No te asustes! No muerdo!- dijo Tobi en un tono muy alegre.

-Ha, s-si…- le sonrió Hinata tímidamente, sujetándose de Ryuu, como una niña de su mamá.

Deidara solo veía la escena con odio, odiaba a Tobi como a nadie, y ya se estaba hartando de que se le acercara a Hinata, solo esperaba una señal, una sola, una pequeñita señal, por parte de Hinata, y le partiría el cuello a Tobi.

-Ven, no tengas miedo- le dijo Tobi muy alegre, mientras tomaba una mano de Hinata, para que soltara a Ryuu, y ahí apareció, apenas en un parpadeo, Hinata miro a Deidara en busca de apoyo, y esta se la dio de inmediato.

-Ya déjala! Ella no quiere estar contigo!!- grito Deidara con su voz de hombre, quitando bruscamente a Tobi.

Ryuu, Tobi, y más que nadie Hinata, estaban muy sorprendido.

Deidara noto la mirada sorprendida de Hinata y se sonrojo como nunca.

-D-deidara?- pregunto Hinata claramente desorientada y confundida.

-Ha… yo… esto…- Deidara estaba sin palabras, quería interferir, pero ahora se habia descubierto claramente, ahora "Tuki-chan" sabia que era …

-Deidara-senpai es hombre!?!?!- grito Tobi de repente, con sus manos en la cara, como muy sorprendido- Que otra cosa me han ocultado!?! Y yo que ya pensaba ligármela!!- grito con horror, saliendo del cuarto mientras gritaba "DEIDARA-SENPAI ES HOMBREEEE!! NOOOOO!! Y YA HABIA TENIDO FANTASIAS FULGOROSAS CON ÉL!!! NECESITO UN BAÑO!! ME SIENTO TAN SUCIOOO!!"

-Idiota…- murmuro Deidara con varias venitas en la cabeza.

-Jajajajajajaajajajajaajaaaa!!!- reía Ryuu muy divertida.

-Cállate! Esto no es gracioso!!- le espeto Deidara molesto.

-Jajajaa pero jajajaja tu jajajaja tu jajajaajjajaajajaja- seguía a garganta suelta Ryuu.

Deidara la fulmino con la mirada, y la saco a empujones del cuarto.

"Espera a que se los diga a los demás! Esto es para recordarse jajajajajajjajajaja" reía Ryuu cuando Deidara le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Esos pesados, por eso no me agradan- dijo Deidara molesto.

-D-deidara?-

Deidara se sonrojo de nuevo, y se giro a ver a Hinata, que le veía claramente confundida, ella no se estaba burlando, ni parecía asqueada.

-Perdón, por el mal entendido…- murmuro Deidara sonrojado, mientras se sobaba la nuca apenado.

-N-no, e-esta bien… p-pero… ha… yo…- Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo apenada, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Deidara la vio, y se sonrió, ese gesto le habia encantado, desde el primer día que la vio, le habia encantado, pelear con ella fue lo mejor que recordara, verla tan seria y fría, para después en el bosque verla tan tímida e insegura, tan frágil… como su arte, sus bombas eran su vida, hacer explotar algo le encantaba, y junto a él, estaba una chica que habia hecho la mas suave y letal de las explosiones, aun recordaba esa onda azul de chakra, que empezó suave, y siguió con esa armonía de destrucción.

Si, por eso le encantaba, esas sonrisas tan dulces y vacías, frías pero cariñosas, la nada disfrazada de un todo, como una bomba, eran hermosas por fuera, pero dejaban un gran vació por su interior impetuoso.

Así era "Tuki-Sei" belleza exterior, con un gran vació, que hacia explotar las cosas, especialmente a él.

-Ww…- se sonrojo por su ultimo pensamiento.

-E-entonces… e-eres…… u-un ch-chico?- pregunto Hinata, al ver que Deidara no decía nada.

-He? Si, yo, bueno, abecés… bueno, todo el tiempo… yo…… solo que me agrada jugar…- termino Deidara bajando la mirada – Me odias? - pregunto Deidara levantando la mirada preocupado.

-No, c-claro que no Deidara- le sonrió Hinata.

A Deidara se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad.

-Que bien!- dijo Deidara y la abrazo con mucho cariño.

Hinata se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

-Que bueno que no me odias…- murmuro Deidara cerca del oído de Hinata.

-D-deidara…- dijo Hinata algo sorprendida, pero feliz de ver que Deidara era muy gentil.

-Ey, ustedes 2, déjense de sentimentalismos, vamos a comer, Kisame ya esta preparando al cena- dijo Ryuu apareciendo.

-Ha, si, ya vamos- sonrió Hinata, y siendo tomada de la mano por Deidara y Ryuu, los 3 salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha, tuki-Sei! Ya regresaste? Que bueno- la saludo Kisame que estaba en la cocina, preparando un guisado.

-Ha, Kisame, hola, de-déjame ayudarte, v-voy a lavarme l-las manos- le sonrió Hinata.

-Gracias, hay un cuarto para lavarse las manos, esta aquí atrás en la bodega- le sonrió Kisame.

-G- gracias- le sonrió Hinata y paso a la bodega, donde se perdió de vista.

-Al menos alguien coopera aquí- dijo Kisame mirando a Ryuu y Deidara que cotorreaban de algo cómico.

Hinata ya estaba en el lavadero, se estaba frotando las manos, una y otra vez, con algo de fuerza.

Ella se sentía confundida, nadie lo notaba? Ese olor, ese olor tan nauseabundo, no se quitaba, se habia bañado y no se quitaba, se tallaba las manos con fuerza, debajo de sus uñas aun veía rastros de esa cosa, aun estaban ahí, y se tallaba y se tallaba, pero no se quitaba.

Ese olor la mareaba, se senti sofocada por el, esa sensación de agua espesa en sus manos, esa cosa nauseabunda, no se quitaba…no se quitaba.

Continuara…..

Hola! Bueno, este quedo mas largo! Espero que les guste! Hasta mas tarde!

Amaya Erizawa: Hola! Meli-chan, bueno, ya viste, aquí ando subiendo la conti, espero que me quedara muy bien, aun no se, espero que me des tu opinión, sabes que es muy importante para mi :) ha, haber que sale de las parejas, aun hay mucha espera para el final, asi que muchas cosas sucederan! Espero verte pronto! Suerte! ;)

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, es medio raro, pero eso es todo XD na, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior! Espero que este tambien te guste! Hasta en tonces!

ky-kun:Hola! Perdon por lo corto, pero este esta largo, espero te guste! Hasta pronto!

Miyuky-san: Hola! Perdon si me olvide de ti! Sorry! Fue sin querer! Pero ahora no me he olvidado de ti! Espero que este cap tambien te guste como quedo! Nos vemos luego!

DarkLady-Iria: hola! Bueno, aquí ya se encontro con Kiba, pero aun se topara con los demas! Asi que no desesperes! Bueno, ojala este cap te guste como quedo! Nos vemos pronto!

FenrirCrinos: jaja, bueno, perdon por dejarlos a medias, pero es con la mejor intencion XD bueno, ojala este te guste! Suerte!

hitoki-chan: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto la narrativa, je bueno, yo creo que habeces se me va el dedo de mas, pero si gusta que bueno, espero tu opinión! Hasta pronto!

Kamy-chan:Jaja, que bueno que te gusto como ´puse a Hinata, espero que este cap tambien te giuste! Nos vemos pronto!

Lizirien: hola! Pues aquí esta la solucion a tu duda! Deidara es hombre! Y uno muy guapo XD haber que pasara enb el próximo cap! Espero tu opinión! Hasta entonces!

k2-san:Hola! Bueno, eso aun no lo se XD las parejas siempre las dejo al final! Espero que quieras seguirle hasta entonces, por que como puedo dejarle con Naruto, se la regalo a Kisame XD

Baphojr: Hola! Bueno, Hinata parece tener ya una mala mania, esta muerte le tacho para siempre, y peor, aun faltan mas victimas, y sobre que le dijo Shigure a Hinata… eso, es la clave para mas adelante XD Gracias por el mensaje! Y de nuevo espero verte pronto! Chao!

Karen Tsukamoto: hola! Que bueno que creeas que el fic esta bien! Gracias por los animos, espero que este tambien te guste mucho!

ZeldaTifa: Hola! Ha, gracias por los animos! Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala pueda matener el ritmo! Espero tu opinión! Nos veremos pronto! Chao!

Tenshi of Light: Hola! Bueno, perdon por la propaganda, pero es para mis amigos (Amaya es chica, y Gabe es chico), sobre el nombre, es el ganador del concurso que organice, el ganador fue Demonicusangelo, y es con referencia a una leyenda de la cual me hablo, te puedes checar los reviews, y encontraras el significado, y la leyenda, estoy segura que te gustara :) y sobre las parejas, ya habia dicho que no se basen tanto en las parejas que puse en el buscador, eso lo puse por que Itachi saldria seguido, eso es todo, y bueno, como dije, asi como la dejo con Naruto, se la doy a Kisame…. O Deiadara o Kiba o Hidan… pero eso abeces no depende tanto de mi, siempre tomo en cuenta a mis lectores (Es enserio no te rias XD) bueno, ojala este te guste como quedo! Espero verte pronto!

Black Ryu: hola! Vaya, mejor me doy prisa no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa XD bueno, ya esta actualizado, y espero que te guste! Nos veremos pronto! Chao!

kaname87: Hola! Bueno, si perdi a mi pobre comp., ni modo, ya ando haorrando para una nueva, haber cuando ya me la puedo comprar X) en fin, haber que pasa, gracias por los animos! Espero verte pronto!


	12. Somos asesinos y moriremos solos

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.12**

**"Somos asesinos … y moriremos solos"

* * *

**

Hinata miraba con atención las estrellas, estaba fuera del cuartel.

Miraba la luna brillar con ese resplandor nocturno que tanto le gustaba, veía las nubes pasar, mecidas por esa fresca brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos, y mecía suavemente su blasón, era blanco, de tirantes, la tela era ligera, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Estaba sentada en una roca cerca de la salida.

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado?

Apenas habia pasado unas cuantas horas, desde que habia matado, desde que le arrebato la vida a alguien, y ese alguien… se lo habia dicho.

//Así somos… somos asesinos… y moriremos solos… sin el amor de nuestra vida…//

Hinata cerro los ojos, recordando las palabras que le habia dicho Shigure.

Los asesinos morían solos, solos y sin amor.

"Entonces… ¿Naruto-kun y yo nunca estaremos juntos?" se pregunto triste, sabiendo la respuesta, habia traicionado a Konoha, a sus amigos, incluso a su amor, a pesar de que todo hubiese sido por el, el quizás nunca la perdonaría.

Bajo la mirada, se sentía muy desolada.

-Hola!-

-Ha!- Hinata levanto la vista asustada, y se sonrojo al ver a Tobi frente a ella.

-¿Que haces aquí Tuki-chan¿Te sientes mal¿Deidara-senpai te hizo algo raro?- le pregunto Tobi sentándose a su lado, a una distancia muy corta, como si fueran íntimos.

-N-no, s-solo quería aire… eso e-es todo…- le dijo Hinata sonrojándose violentamente, habia algo en Tobi que la asustaba, y aun no sabia que era.

-Ha, ya veo, el aire aquí esta muy bueno! Yo salgo todas las noches a espiar a Deidara-senpai, tiene buen cuerpo- le dijo Tobi muy animado.

Hinata le vio con cara de "¿¡WHAT!?".

-Bueno, oye, y dime¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto Tobi sin pena.

-Y-yo? 16…- le dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Ha, que bien! Yo tengo 31¿Te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto tomando su mano.

-¿¡HE?!- dijo Hinata entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Ya déjala en paz, la asustas!- dijo Hidan apareciendo detrás de ellos, y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Tobi con su guadaña de 3 filos.

-AU! Eso dolió!- dijo Tobi sobandose la cabeza.

-Pues me vale! Ya déjala! Que es nueva y la pones de nervios! A todos nos pones de nervios! Y me vale lo que digas!- le dijo Hidan molesto, poniendo su guadaña sobre su hombro.

-Así es- dijo Kakusu apareciendo tras Hidan- Y tu deja de gritar, que ya es de noche- le dijo serio.

-ME VALE! QUE SE DESPIERTEN ESOS JODIDOS! VENGA! ARRIBA TODOS!! INTENTEN DETENERME SI PUEDEN! SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS!- gritaba Hidan frente a la entrada.

-SI SOY EL REY DEL MUNDOO!!.- le acompaño Tobi en todo ese griterío.

Kakusu suspiro cansado, apenas regresaban de una misión, y ya estaban estos alborotando a todos.

-Ha… yo… Bi-bienvenidos…-

Kakuso se giro, y vio con sorpresa como Hinata le hacia una reverencia.

-Q-que bueno que regresaron… Kakusu-san, Hidan-san…- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, con ese sonrojo tan particular.

Kakuso se giro a ver a Tobi y Hidan, que se estaban jalando los cachetes, y sacando sus hilos, los ataco.

Tobi se aparto a tiempo, pero el ataque partió en dos a Hidan.

Hinata abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y cubrió su boca con sus manos, ahogando un grito de terror.

Kakusu acababa de matar a Hidan.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!? NO INTERVENGAS EN MIS PELEAS KAKUSU!!- grito la parte del cuerpo de Hidan que aun tenia la cabeza.

-Idiota, nos han dado al bienvenida, y tu con tus tonterías- le dijo Kakuso guardando sus hilos.

-WOA! Hazlo de nuevo! Quiero verlo de nuevo, vamos!- dijo Tobi muy emocionado-¿¡ Tu también quieres verlo verdad Tuki-chan!?- dijo Tobi gritando mas emocionado, pero solo vio a Hinata desmayada en el suelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿N?-

-Creo que ya esta despertando!- dijo Tobi muy feliz.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Kakusu.

-Me vale! – dijo Hidan molesto.

-Ha!- Hinata abrió los ojos muy de golpe, y vio que estaba en los brazos de Tobi, que la tenia medio sentada sobre el suelo.

-Hola!- la saludo Tobi muy contento.

-P-perdón! Lo siento!- dijo Hinata sonrojándose violentamente, y soltándose rápidamente de Tobi.

-Si, las mujeres me adoran- dijo Tobi en voz de seductor.

-Cállate, solo la asustas mas- le dijo Kakuso serio, mientras cosía a Hidan- Oye¿Estas bien Tuki-Sei?- pregunto girándose a Hinata.

-S-si… lo siento por las molestias…- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Kakuso, Hidan y Tobi la miraron sorprendidos.

-Eres muy formal- dijo Kakuso terminando de hacer el ultimo nudo.

-Oye! Que te valga! A mi me vale! Así que deja de hacer eso! Que yo soy el mejor!- dijo Hidan molesto.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Kakuso soltándolo sin tacto.

-Oye! Mas respeto que soy mejor que tu!- le dijo Hidan incorporándose- Tsk! Me debes una túnica nueva!- le dijo señalando su túnica toda deshecha. (Hidan solo esta usando su pantalón, el pecho lo trae descubierto)

-Estas loco si crees, que yo, te la voy a comprar- le dijo Kakuso serio, y se puso de pie.

-Quiero mi túnica!!- grito Hidan pateando la entrada.

-Deja eso, que luego te hago que pagues si tiene algún rasguño- le dijo Kakuso molestándose.

-ME VALE!- grito Hidan golpeando la entrada con su guadaña.

Hinata veía todo eso muy sorprendida, y algo asustada, ver a Kakusu partir a Hidan de verdad le habia impactado.

-Oye Tuki-chan-

Hinata se giro a ver a Tobi que estaba a su lado.

-Ellos siempre se llevan así, descuida- le dijo en un tono calmado.

-Ha, s-si…- asintió Hinata, pero en eso se sorprendió de que Tobi le volviera a tomar la mano.

-Entonces… ¿Te casas conmigo?- le dijo Tobi tomando ambas manos con las suyas.

-Que la dejes en paz!- grito Hidan arrojándole su guadaña, que fue directo a la cabeza de Tobi. (Buena puntería)

-Ha!- Hinata se alarmo al ver a Tobi caer desmayado- Ha, ha, T-tobi-san¿Esta bien? – le pregunto asustada, después de todo, el no la habia dejado sola cuando se desmayo.

-Que te valga Tuki-Sei! Vamonos de aquí!- le dijo Hidan molesto, mientras Kakusu ya estaba abriendo la entrada.

-P-pero… Tobi-san… el me ayudo cuando me desmaye… y, ha, esto, yo…- Hinata se sonrojo bastante, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Me vale! Vamonos ya!- dijo Hidan tomando uno de los pies de Tobi, y arrastrándolo en dirección de la entrada.

-Ha, he, Hidan-san, s-si quiere yo lo hago…- le dijo Hinata tratando de tomar una mano de Tobi, pero en eso Hidan se giro, y la vio molesto.

-Ya déjate de ser así! Yo lo cargo! Me lleva¿Por qué te sonrojas? Deja de jugar con tus dedos! Y no me veas así! AG!- Hidan se giro, alguien le habia arrojado un kunai en al cabeza.

-¿! QUE TE CREES PARA GRITARLE A TUKI-CHAN?¡- grito Deidara con esa varonil voz, ronca y profunda.

-Me vale! Yo hago lo que quiera!- le dijo Hidan soltando a Tobi, que seguía inconciente.

-Son las 5 de la mañana!! Quien esta haciendo tanto ruido!!- grito Kisame apareciendo por al entrada- Hidan! Tenias que ser tu¿¡Que no puedes llegar como la gente decente y no andar tumbando la puerta?! - grito furioso, pasando de Kakusu, que ya estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Me vale! Quiero ver como me paran! Soy el mejor de todos ustedes!!- grito Hidan.

-Cállate! Y discúlpate con Tuki-chan!- grito Deidara molesto, casi furico.

-He? Tuki-Sei?- Kisame miro atrás de Hidan, ahí estaba Hinata, sonrojada, y con apariencia de estar casi asustada.

-Hidan!! Que le hiciste a Tuki-Sei!?- grito Kisame ahora si molesto.

-Le estaba gritando!- le dijo Deidara molesto, preparando varias bombas.

-¿Que¿Y se puede saber por que tarado?- pregunto Kisame molesto.

-Cállate! Yo le grito si quiero!- dijo Hidan molestándose mas.

-¿¡Pues que te crees para gritarle!?- dijo Kisame ya cabreandose.

-Lo que me de mi gana!- respondió Hidan.

-BASTAAA!!-

Hidan, Deidara y Kisame, se giraron a ver a Hinata, que habia gritado a todo pulmón.

-Ya no peleen! Suficiente!- dijo Hinata con una voz firme y fría, como esa que habia usado cuando traiciono Konoha, su semblante era serio, casi cruel, sus ojos se veían realmente amenazadores.

-¿O acaso debo hacerlos parar?- pregunto Hinata haciendo aparecer sus sellos, ahora se mostraban 5.

-¿M? Así que esa es tu técnica- dijo Hidan serio, algo raro en él.

Deidara guardo sus pajaros, muy gustoso, y le sonreía divertido a Hinata, Kisame por su lado, también sonreía satisfecho.

Esa mirada de odio, de frialdad, esa disponibilidad para una lucha injustificada… eso era lo que marcaba a un Akatsuki, la crueldad.

Y Hinata, no, Tuki Sei, era uno de ellos, ahora, y siempre.

-Va! Pues me vale! Yo tengo sueño! Quiero cenar!- dijo Hidan molesto, y se dirigió a la entrada del cuartel.

Hinata deshizo sus sellos, y suspiro con cansancio.

-Tuki-chan¿Que haces aquí?, Me preocupe cuando fui a tu cuarto y no te vi- le dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-¿Que hacías tu en su cuarto?- pregunto Kisame molesto- Pervertido!- le espeto.

Hinata se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Ey! Eso no es verdad! Hidan hacia mucho ruido, y solo quería saber que Tuki-chan estaba bien! – le dijo Deidara molesto.

-Si, claro- le dijo Kisame molesto "Voy a ponerle una alarma al cuarto de Tuki-Sei, de este no me confió" pensó mirando en eso a Tobi- Ey, despierta Tobi- le dijo Kisame dándole una patada.

-Ha, Kisame, de-déjame y yo me lo llevo- le dijo Hinata levantando a Tobi sin dificultad con un solo brazo.

Deidara sintió una punzada de celos, Tobi se estaba atreviendo a tocar a Hinata, bueno, algo así.

-¿Por que te lo llevas? Déjame eso a mi! Yo soy hombre!- le dijo Deidara quitándole a Tobi.

-Eso puede cuestionarse- sonrió Kisame divertido.

Deidara lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cállate!- le dijo molesto, y se dirigió al cuartel, arrastrando a Tobi, que se estaba pegando en la cabeza con las escaleras.

-Bueno, vamos a dormirnos Tuki-Sei- le dijo Kisame sonriendo a Hinata.

-Ha, s-si- le sonrió, pero en eso vio la guadaña de Hidan tirada, la había olvidado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que no hay nada de comer en esta cocina!?- repelaba Hidan abriendo todas los gabinetes.

-Parece que no- dijo Kakusu serio, mirando que solo habia comida para prepararse, no hecha.

-¿¡Vez!? Por eso te dije que compráramos algo en el camino!- le grito Hidan furioso, sus tripas lo estaban matando.

-¿Y gastar de mi dinero?- le dijo Kakusu ofendido.

-Serás rata!!- grito Hidan golpeando el muro, que se agrieto.

-Deja eso! Que luego te lo cobro!- le espeto Kakusu molesto.

-Yo preparare algo-

Hidan y Kakusu se giraron a la entrada, donde estaba Hinata, sujetando la guadaña de Hidan.

-Ha, esto, esto es tuyo, lo olvidaste atrás…- dijo Hinata dándole a Hidan su guadaña.

-¿Ha? Bien, mas te vale- le dijo Hidan medio confundido.

Hinata le sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, tomo un mandil, y empezó a sacar algunas sartenes.

-Ha, he… ¿q-que quieren comer?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

Hidan y Kakuso se miraron muy confundidos, no entendían por que Hinata se tomaba tantas molestias.

-He, lo que sea esta bien- le dijo Kakusu serio.

-Me vale! Quiero carne y sushi!- dijo Hidan, y Kakuso le corto al cabeza, la que cayo al suelo, seguido de su cuerpo.

-No le hagas cazo, lo que prepares estará bien- le dijo Kakuso poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de Hidan.

-Desgraciado! Deja de pisarme! Pero en cuanto este listo veras como te mato! Y Tu! Quiero sushi!- dijo Hidan gritando molesto.

-Esta bien- sonrió Hinata, Kisame le habia dicho cuando bajaban, que Hidan era inmortal, así que ya no se preocupo, y empezó a cocinar.

-¿Es linda verdad?- pregunto Kisame sonriendo a su compañero, que veía todo escondido en las sombras.

-Si- dijo Itachi saliendo a la luz, ambos estaban a la salida de la cocina.

-Descuida, Kakusu no la tocara, no creo que pueda, la onda de Tuki-Sei, puede evitar esos hilos- dijo Kisame palmeando la espalada de Itachi, este solo le vio serio, y asintió, pero no dejo de mirar a la cocina.

-¿Vas a dormirte?- pregunto Kisame sabiendo la respuesta.

-En cuanto ella se duerma- le respondió regresando a las sombras.

Kisame se sonrió, era tan evidente eso que Itachi trataba de ocultar, se sonrió divertido, suspiro, y se dio media vuelta a su cuarto, pronto el e Itachi saldrían a una nueva misión, y sabia que el querría ver a Hinata el mayor tiempo posible.

Pronto un delicioso olor lleno la cocina, Kakusu ya terminaba con Hidan, que empezaba a babear del hambre.

-Hola!- dijo Ryuu apareciendo por al puerta, con su pijama aun puesto..

-Buenos días- saludaron Hinata y Kakusu, Hidan por su lado, seguía babeando.

-Kya! Tuki-chan! Estas haciendo el desayuno! Huele delicioso!- sonrió Ryuu asomándose a las sartenes, que soltaban ese delicioso aroma.

-Si, ya esta listo, hice para todos- sonrió Hinata.

Ryuu noto una seguridad extraña en Hinata, ya no tartamudeaba, ni se sonrojaba al ver a alguien, se extraño un poco, pero sonrió cariñosamente, y le dio un beso a Hinata en la frente. (Su protector lo bajo a su cuello, como solía acostumbrar)

-Gracias- le sonrió Ryuu.

Hinata se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada apenada, pero sonriendo.

Ryuu sonrió, le gustaba mas esa actitud tierna e inocente, pero sabia que quizás no duraría, estar en el Akatsuki te cambia… y te pierde.

-Hola mis niños!-

Todos se giraron a la entrada, y vieron al líder entrar muy feliz, con un traje de color rosa (Idéntico al de Pegasus de Yu-Gi-Ho!)

Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa de pena ajena.

Menos Hinata, ella estaba muy sorprendida, nunca habia visto al líder sin su túnica.

-Bueno, pero que delicioso aroma! No cabe duda! Tuki-Sei es la mejor cocinera- sonrió el líder con esos ojos brillando misteriosamente.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata en una reverencia.

-Así deberían ser ustedes- dijo el líder mirando a Hidan, que normalmente diría un "Me vale!" pero estaba muy ocupado babeando, Kakusu aun no terminaba.

-Buenos días- dijo Zetsu entrando a la cocina- Ho, buenos días líder- dijo Zetsu en una reverencia.

-Así me gusta, bueno, veo que desayunaremos muchos, así que vamonos al comedor principal, ahí los espero, no tarden niños- dijo el líder saliendo muy campante de la vida.

El líder ya estaba saliendo, cuando se sonrió.

-Vamos Itachi, quiero hablar contigo- sonrió sin detenerse.

-Si, líder- dijo Itachi saliendo de las sombras, y siguiendo al líder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi estaba ya sentado en el comedor, con el líder en el puesto principal.

-jaja, que divertido¿Cuándo aprenderá ese conejo travieso? - rió el líder divertido, y cambio la pagina de su librito.

-Líder…-

-¿Si Itachi? Ho, jaja, mira que listo mapache, le puso una bomba en la cama- sonrió de nuevo.

-Líder…-

-¿Si? Ho, jojo, ya salio la novia celosa-

-Líder…- insistió de nuevo Itachi, sabia que lo hacia apropósito, solo para fastidiarlo- Líder¿Esto es sobre Tuki-Sei?- pregunto serio.

El líder levanto un poco la vista sobre su libro de color blanco con verde, y con el dibujo de un conejo en la portada- Así es- le dijo sonriendo.

Itachi se puso mas serio todavía.

-Veras, Tuki-Sei parece ser un buen elemento, tiene futuro, me agrada esa mirada en sus ojos¿No te pareció hermosa? Digo, después de todo, tu también la viste cuando Hidan vino- sonrió calmadamente, mientras cambiaba de pagina.

Itachi asintió.

-Bien, ella es buena, pero no excelente, tu lo sabes ¿no?- sonrió el líder aun sin despegar la mirada de su libro, e Itachi asintió de nuevo.

-Y… eso es algo que va a cambiar ya, tengo una misión para ella y Zetsu, mañana saldrán, ya le di órdenes a Zetsu de lo que debe hacer con ella, y si me falla, el la va a eliminar- dijo el líder sonriendo, mientras cambiaba de pagina.

-Eso no pasara, ella pasara su última prueba- dijo Itachi sin preocupación alguna.

-Te oyes muy seguro- dijo el líder sonriendo de un chiste que leyó.

-Es por que ella es apta- dijo Itachi serio.

-Lo se, pero abecés, el amor no es suficiente – sonrió el líder, mirando por primera vez a Itachi, se sonrió divertido, Itachi tenia el ceño fruncido, era obvio que odiaba la verdadera razón de Hinata para estar con ellos.

Bajo el líder su mirada de nuevo a su libro, justo en una escena donde la novia del conejo se ponía celosa de otra que le coqueteaba a su novio, y se iba llorando.

"Ya veremos, si Tuki-Sei, puede con su amor, o termina huyendo con el corazón roto "

Continuara…………………………

Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta el cap que faltava! XD

Las palabras que le dijo Shigure han dejado una marca grande en Hinata, y esto se vera en el siguiente cap! Hinata pasara la ultima prueba, la cual sera cruel XD si, soy mala XD

Ahora, gracias a las personas tan geniales que me escribieron!

**Amaya Erizawa****  
**

Hola Meli-chan!

Jajajaa si es la de pampers! Es que me gusto como sonaba, y eso! XD

Sobre Kiba el saldra en el siguiente cap! Y vaya de que forma!

Y al jefe lo puse medio loco y agradable, por que normalmente, un psicopata, es una persona normal y agradable, sino, mira los documentales del Discobery, en esos luego luego te lo dicen, y en eso me base XD espero que se vea bien asi el jefe XD

Ya le tengo planes maleficos XD

Ha, y aquí esta Hidan-chan! Jajaja, espero que te guste como quedo! Nos vemos Meli-chan!

Cuidate! Chao! XD

**DarkLadyIria  
**

Hola!

Pues sobre Kiba saldra de nuevo en el siguiente cap! Y de una forma asombrosa! Jeje

Sobre Dei y Hinata, pues planeo grandes cosas! Después de la ultima prueba, Dei se abrira mas, y tambien Itachi! Jajaja, y descuida, el el sig Kiba no morira, saldra mas tambien, sobre Naruto, a el le tengo planes encantadores XD

Espero verte de nuevo! Y descuida! Yo tambien habeces me tardo!

Matane!

**vicky  
**

holaa!

Si! Verdad que hacen bonita pareja? Muchos me lo dicen! Y yo tambien lo pienso mucho XD

A lo mejor un dia de estos me suelto con un Hina-Dei XD

Bueno, gracias por los animos! Hasta pronto!

**Brenda jet aime****  
**

Hola!

Jeje, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior!

Ojala este tambien, sobre Deidara, pues si, cae bien XD

Ha, y Hinata, pues se pondra haveces linda y otras mas segura, ya que ya no pude ser ta inocente, o eso piensa ella, después de todo, veras mas de esto con detalle en el sig cap! Dond epondre mas accion y cosas malas XD

Hasta pronto!

**Tenshi of Light****  
**

Hola!

Encerio es Jenny? O.o!

Es que como busque información de ella, y no venia nada, pues se lo puse asi, solo se me ocurio, por que me gusto el significado, y pense que le quedaria bien, pero si esJenny, se lo puedo cambiar XD

Espero verte pronto!

Nos vemos!

**ZeldaTifa  
**

Hola!

Jaja, espero ver que ya has dormido XD

Sorry la tardanza, pero mucho trabajo en la oficina y con los otros fics XD

Pero ya esta listo! Ojala te guste!

Matane!

**matsurichan  
**

Holas!

Gracias poe los animos!

Si, es que me gusta mezclar la comedia y el drama, por que la vida es asi, el dìa va bien, y de repente en el ultimo minuto, todo se arruina, y la accion me gusta, por que soy aduca a ella XD mucho de terminador, matrix, de pelis orientales como de jacky chan etc, me afectaron XD

Jeje, gracias por todo!

matane

**Lizirien****  
**

Hola!

Si! Buena idea! Hare uno de ellos dos!

Jajaja Xd que buena idea me has dado! Mmm, ya vere como los pongo XD

Gracias por los animos! Espero verte de nuevo!

Matane!

**kaname87****  
**

Hola

Jeje, pues Bisex no es, pero solo para diversión le hare escenas malas con Tobi XD ese esta bien loco XD

Ha, es que reservaba la identidad de Deidara para el final :)

Es lo que me gusta de el, que confunde a todos con ese look XD

Gracias por todos los animos!

Hasta luego!

**Ruruh  
**

Hola!

Yo no tengo nada encontra del yaoi, hasta tengo uno en mi perfil de Sasuke y Naruto, sobre Dei y Tobi, pues puedo meter unos toques para molestar a Dei-chan XD

Pero en el fic sera etero, pero todos lo fastidiaran con que es bisex XD

Jaja, espero verte pronto de nuevo!

Chao!

**ky-kun****  
**

Holas!

Ey, que no eres loca! Eres una persona genial que me deja mensajes geniales! Gracias!

Hasta pronto!

**Miyuky-san****  
**

Hola!

Je, gracia spor disculparme Xd es que habeces se me va la oda XD sorry -.-U

Gracias por todo!

Hasta pronto!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Pues aquí esta la conti XD

Y bueno, es mas que nada elo olor a la sangre y su sensación, eso si que es de trauma, y lo peor, en el siguente habra mas, la ultima prueba la tengo planeada que sea larga, por que habra mucho que hacer y deshacer XD

Si, que loco no? XD

Espero verte de nuevo! Cuidate!

**Rin Tsuki  
**

Hola...

Cuanto tiempo!

Gracias por loa animos! Y descuida! Con poder verte de nuevo em basta! Gracias! Espero que este te guste XD

El prox sera mas largo y lleno de acciòn! Espero que te vaya a gustar!

Sayo!

**Grayse****  
**

Hola!

Si, triste y feliz, que loca estoy verdad XD

Pero bueno, es parte del encanto supongo, que bueno que te gusto el anterior XD

Ojala este tambien te guste! Nos vemos pronto!

Matane!


	13. Voy a regresar

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.13**

**" Voy a regresar"

* * *

**

Hinata estaba en su cama, abrazando a uno de los ositos que le habia regalado Deidara en su bienvenida, esta inquieta, solo una cosa resonaba en su cabeza, la voz del líder.

/Saldrán mañana, irán a Konoha, y recuperaran un pergamino que nos quito el tal Jiraiya/

La orden fue clara, rápida y concisa.

Salir y entrar a Konoha.

Solo eso.

Nada mas.

Pero si alguien se interponía en su camino… ella tendría que eliminarlo.

/Los asesinos morimos solos, y sin nuestro amor/

Hinata se sintió estremecer, la voz de Shigure nunca cesaba en su cabeza, esas palabras la habían marcado.

Se levanto rápidamente, y corrió al baño.

-Blur…aag- Hinata vació su estomago, ese olor habia regresado, tembló frente a la taza, y vomito de nuevo.

Su estomago se retorcía de dolor por el acido subiendo por la garganta, Hinata se limpio bruscamente la boca con la mano, y rápidamente abrió al llave de la regadera.

Necesitaba bañarse, limpiarse de ese olor, de esa sensación de agua espesa de sabor metálico.

Necesitaba sentirse limpia.

El agua corría por cu cuerpo, bañándola junto con su bata, Hinata solo necesitaba eso, la sensación de él agua para relajarse.

El agua limpia y purifica el alma. O eso dicen los creyentes… pero ella… ¿Cuando fue que perdió la fe?

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto- Hinata se escondió en sus brazos, se abrazo así misma, y solo se aferraba a lo único que tenia, a él. A Naruto.

-ABRE LA PUERTA!-

-HA!- Hinata dio un respingo, se levanto asustada, ese era Hidan y estaba llamando a su puerta.

/TOC, TOC, TOC!!!/ toco con fuerza, casi tirando la puerta.

-Ha! V-voy Hidan-san!- dijo desde la regadera.

-Apúrate! Que no tengo toda la noche!- grito Hidan de mal humor.

Hinata se quito su bata, y se coloco una toalla, no quería salir así, pero parecía que Hidan tenía prisa por decirle algo.

Así que mejor no hacerle esperar.

-¿S-si Hidan-san?- dijo Hinata abriendo al puerta rápidamente, aun con su pelo mojado, y las gotas de agua surcando su blanca y suave piel.

Hidan, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo mudo.

-Masacre absoluta- dijo serio.

Bueno, lo mudo no le duro mucho.

-¿He?- Hinata lo vio confundida, mientras se apartaba un mechón de su largo cabello.

Hidan sin decir mas, le extiende un colgante, con forma de un triangulo dentro de un circulo.

Hinata ve el colgante y luego a Hidan, la verdad, no entiende nada.

-Tómalo- le dice ceñudo.

-Ha, s-si!- se apresura Hinata, sonrojándose de su torpeza.

Hidan la mira muy curioso, y ve con mas curiosidad, como Hinata mira el dije, con una sonrisa tierna.

-Este es el símbolo de mi religión, regida por Jashin, simbolizada por el circulo y el triangulo- le dice Hidan seriamente, y Hinata le presta toda su atención.

-Nuestro precepto es la masacre absoluta, después de nosotros, no queda nada, ni nadie, solo Jashin- le dice serio.

Hinata asiente.

5 segundos después.

-¿Y bien¿Qué¿No me vas a decir nada?- le dice Hidan molesto.

-Ha, y-yo lo siento! P-pensé que me diría algo mas Hidan-san- se disculpa Hinata en una reverencia, a lo que Hidan se vuelve a extrañar.

-Me vale, solo di que opinas- le dice serio, y mirándola fijo.

-Ha, esto, Hidan-san… esto ¿P-por que me da esto tan valioso?- pregunta Hinata tímidamente.

Hidan le da una mueca de burla, y complacencia. Después de todo, habia dicho que su dije era valioso.

-Eres parte de nuestro equipo, así que me molestare en tratarte hasta que te maten- le dice sonriéndose con burla.

Hinata baja la mirada, y mira a detalle el dije.

"Masacre absoluta… masacre… sin rastro, sin vida, todo se queda atrás…" pensó Hinata mirando el extraño brillo en el metal… se veía frío y muerto.

-Hidan!!-

Este y Hinata se giran, y ven a Deidara salir de su cuarto muy molesto.

-¿Qué le haces a tuki-chan!?- pregunta molesto, poniéndose entre él y Hinata.

-Más te vale no andarla molestando- le dice Deidara en tono amenazante.

-Me vale lo que un bisexual como tú me diga, serás castigado por Jashin- le dice Hidan serio.

-Cállate! No vengas a darle propaganda a Tuki-chan sobre tu aburrida creencia! Y no soy bisexual!!- le dice Deidara molesto.

-Lo que digas bisexual- le sonrió Hidan- Igual serás castigado-

A Deidara le sale una venita en la frente, y ya estaba pensando en tirarle un bomba, pero en eso sintió la mano de Hinata en su hombro, y se giro mágicamente de buen humor hacia ella.

-¿Si, Tuki-chan?- pregunto Deidara sonriendo.

-Ha, esto… a mi n-no me molesta Deidara, he, yo, me siento muy fe-feliz por que Hidan-san me a da-dado un dije mu-muy valioso para él…- le dice Hinata apenada.

Pero Deidara no escucha, apenas se acaba de dar cuenta como esta Hinata, y se sonroja violentamente.

-Ha… s-si…- dice Deidara desviando al mirada, y maldiciendo el no tener una cámara.

-Pervertido, Jashin te castigara- le dice Hidan haciendo como que reza, con su dije en mano.

-CALLATE!!- le espeta deidara furioso.

-¿¡Que fregados pasa!? Son las 3 de la mañana!- grita Kisame saliendo de su cuarto hecho una cabra- Estoy harto¿¿¡Quien anda haciendo tanto ruido!!?- grita mirando furioso a Deidara y Hidan.

-El- dicen ambos señalando al otro.

Kisame los miara con ganas de matarlos, pero en eso repara en que ambos están frente al cuarto de Hinata, se asoma, y ve a esta en toalla.

Kisame abre los ojos como platos, y sale corriendo al cuarto de Itachi, al que entra casi tirando la puerta de un golpe.

Hinata se sonroja de vergüenza, y Hidan y Deidara no entienden nada.

-¿¡Que quieres!? Estaba bien dormido!- dice Itachi claramente molesto, saliendo de su cuarto, siendo empujado por Kisame.

Hidan y Deidara se ven por un segundo, y para pronto desaparecen, ya sabían como suele ponerse Itachi cuando no le dejan dormir, la ultima vez, Kakusu tardo 1 semana en coser a Hidan del todo.

Hinata se queda muy shokeada, no entiende nada.

-Te digo que Deidara y Hidan están molestando a Tuki-Sei! Diles algo!- le dice Kisame, señalando a la puerta, pero por desgracia ya no hay nadie.

-¿¡Para esta chingadera me has levantado!?- le dice Itachi súper cabreado.

-Pero estaban…- Kisame se rasca la cabeza, esos desgraciados se habían dado a la fuga.

-Pe-perdón… todo fue mi culpa…-

Itachi se queda de palo, y se gira en dirección de la voz, ahí, desde la entrada de su cuarto, esta Hinata, asomándose tímidamente por su puerta, Itachi puede ver claramente su pelo mojado, que se pega un poco a su cuerpo, esta envuelta en una toalla de color blanco, y se cubre como puede con pudor.

Se veía tan linda.

Kisame mira de reojo a Itachi, y sonriéndose para él, decide darle un aventón a Itachi.

-Vale, como esos revoltosos ya se fueron, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dice Kisame, y entra a su cuarto.

Itachi y Hinata se quedan en el pasillo, Hinata a seguido con la vista a Kisame, pero Itachi, no a quitado al vista de ella, como memorizando la imagen de ella por siempre.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que ella le fascino.

---------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------

Itachi y Kisame estaban acercándose a Konoha, caminaban por el desierto, y ya podían ver algunos de los árboles, que daban inicio a la tierra de Fuego.

Pero apenas dieron 1 paso mas, una enorme onda de chakra los tomo por sorpresa, era inmensa, apenas y pudieron evitarla.

La azulina onda se expandió como un disparo, dejando un surco enorme de destrucción, que se siguió por mas de 1 Kilómetro.

Kisame e Itachi se miraron unos segundos, y se decidió que investigarían que habia sido eso.

Siguieron rápidamente el rastro de la fuente, no tardaron mucho, cuando vieron a una chica de cabellos largos, parada sobre la arena, que formaba una ligera ventisca a su alrededor, tenia las manos al frente, extendidas y formando con sus manos y un triangulo.

Sus ojos los tenia cerrados.

Itachi miro esa figura, era una chica de esbelta figura, de finas facciones, usaba un leotardo negro ajustado, que marcaba sus curvas bien definidas.

Itachi solo la vio como una chica mas, sentía su poder, no era rival para él, pero sin duda, un poco más, y podría ser invencible.

Pero solo era una chica más con probabilidades.

Hasta que vio como ella abrió sus ojos, eran blancos y vacíos, con una calma impasible llena de tristeza y soledad.

Hasta que su mirada cambio, y se volvió llena de odio, todo el resentimiento guardado, parecía reunirse para explotar.

Una nueva onda de chakra se acumulo, y empezó a crecer con ayuda de 5 cellos que ella habia creado, eran circulares, en el tono azul brillante del chakra, con el Kanyi de cada elemento, ahora tenía puestos el del fuego, agua, tierra, viento, y bosque.

Itachi miro esas pupilas llenas de odio, que sin piedad, dejaron escapar esa onda de chakra inmensa, llena de deseos de destrucción, de odio, de muerte.

Esa onda supero por mucho a la primera.

Itachi se sonrió, el móvil de esa chica era el odio.

El odio la hacia crecer, la hacia hacerse fuerte, mejor que los demás, mejor que todos.

El odio.

Fue ahí, donde supo que debía tenerla, que nadie mas debería tocarla, que debería estar con ella siempre… y juntos destruirlo todo.

-Es fuerte- dijo Kisame mirando a la chica caer exhausta.

-Si- dijo Itachi con frialdad.

-Y es una Hyuuga- sonrió Kisame.

-Jum, vamos, tenemos que ir con el líder- sonrió Itachi

Kisame le vio extrañado.

-Es para sugerirle un nuevo miembro- le dijo Itachi conservando esa sonrisa siniestra.

---------------------------------FLASH BACK END---------------------------------

-Mañana, en tu misión…-

Hinata al escuchar la voz de Itachi, se giro a verlo.

-¿Si?- dijo Hinata esperando la continuación.

-No importa lo que pase, ahora nosotros estamos contigo- el dijo Itachi dándole la espalda, para entrar a su cuarto.

Hinata solo vio como Itachi entraba a su habitación, estaba muy extrañada, primero Hidan con el dije, y ahora Itachi con esas palabras.

Entro a su cuarto, y cerro la puerta suavemente.

-Esto es otra prueba…- se dijo segura, pero no se sintió molesta de una nueva prueba, al contrario, se sintió muy feliz, Hidan e Itachi, a su manera, le habían dicho "Todo saldrá bien"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tuki-chan… Tuki-chan…-

-¿N?- Hinata se levanta un poco perezosa, y ve con sorpresa a Deidara frente a ella.

-Ho, Deidara… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta aun medio dormida.

-Este… nada, solo quería darte esto- le sonreí Deidara extendiéndole un lindo anillo de oro, con un diamante resplandeciente.

-Ha, Deidara es muy bonito- le sonríe Hinata.

-¿Te lo pongo?- sonrió Deidara.

-Si- sonrió Hinata.

Deidara se sonrojo, y tomo suavemente la mano derecha de Hinata, y con cuidado, coloco el aniño, en el dedo anular (O el de compromiso, es el mismo).

Hinata miro el anillo en su dedo, y se sonrió muy feliz.

-Normalmente moldeo con la arcilla, pero, no sé, creí que no seria muy bonito un anillo así, y, pues pensé en uno de oro…- dijo Deidara mirando al techo todo rojo.

-Gracias deidara- le sonrió Hinata.

-Jeje, es que quería que me recordaras cuando anduvieses lejos… así no te sentirías sola… bueno, eso creo…- Deidara se sonrojo, y se pasó el brazo tras la nuca, se sentía muy nervioso.

Hinata se sintió muy conmovida por el gesto, Deidara le habia dado un obsequio para que no se sintiera sola, sin importar donde estuviese.

-Gracias…- le susurro Hinata, y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Deidara se sonrojo, pero le sonrió muy contento. Tuki-Sei era la única que lo hacia explotar. (En el buen sentido de la palabra)

-Ha… Tuki-chan…- bacilo Deidara mirándola serio.

-¿Si?- sonrió ella.

-Mañana… en tu misión… no importa lo que pase, por favor regresa…- le sonrió Deidara abrazándola suavemente- Por que si no regresas… me voy a sentir muy solito…- le dijo suavemente.

Hinata sintió algo muy calido en su pecho, y abrazo suavemente a Deidara.

-Si, te prometo que voy a regresar Deidara…-

-Que bien!- sonrió Deidara muy contento, y le dio un beso en la frente, para después levantarse de golpe, muy feliz.

-Entonces, te despediré mañana! Descansa, apenas son las 5- le dijo sonriendo, y salio mas feliz aun por la puerta.

Hinata se quedo ahí, muy roja, mirando la puerta serrada, con una sonrisa muy suave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 días después…………………………………………

La noche ya estaba sobre ellos, Hinata podía ver muy bien las puertas de Konoha, no pudo evitar sonreírse, aun estaban tratando de repararlas.

Y no solo las puertas, sino también la área de Konoha afectada por su onda de Chakra.

Se sintió orgullosa, seguro su padre ya se habia tragado sus palabras de desprecio hacia ella.

Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo, mirara su cara desencajada de la sorpresa al ver a su hija adorada, y su favorito sobrino, en el suelo, siendo derrotados por ella, sin ayuda siquiera de su chakra.

"Hubiese sido divertido" se dijo sonriéndose, incluso, ya se habia planteado, que si sus caminos se encontraban, ella le mostraría que clase de mujer era. Y haría que se arrepintiera de haberla conocido.

-¿Lista?- le sonrió Zetsu.

-Lista- asintió Hinata, con ese tono frió y seguro, el mismo que habia usado la última vez que salio de Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata y Zetsu se movían sigilosamente entre los edificios, Hinata no tenia problemas para moverse, conocía muy bien la ciudad, habia crecido ahí, y sabia muy bien donde buscar ese pergamino, Naruto le habia comentado, cuando robo el pergamino prohibido, donde los tenia el Tercer Hokague.

Zetsu la seguía de cerca, en ese lugar, ella era la mejor guía, y la veía sonriendo, el estaba muy emocionado por esta misión, que podría ser el fin, o el comienzo.

Se movían entre las sombras, y al fin pararon sobre una torre.

-¿Por qué paramos? Pregunto Zetsu serio, mirando varios guardias bajo ellos.

-El cambio de guardias- le sonrió Hinata- Ya es casi la hora, solo hay que esperar, y cruzaremos en sus narices-

Zetsu escucho esa frase con diversión, Hinata se veía muy emocionada por lo que estaban haciendo, "Pero el juego, apenas comenzara".

Hinata miraba las guardias, atentamente, conocía el procedimiento, primero el aviso, y luego tendrían que retirarse a cambiar por los otros, que estaban el la caseta de la esquina, eso les dejaría pasar sin problemas, y sin victimas necesarias.

Su sonrisa traviesa desapareció, y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

"No matare, de no ser necesario" se dijo firme.

En eso pronto vio como los guardias se levantaron, ya era hora del cambio, dejo que se alejaran un poco mas.

-Listo, va—

-Naruto-kun!-

Hinata se helo. No, no podia ser.

-Naruto-kun! Aqui!-

-Voy Sakura-chan!-

Hinata ya no pudo evitarlo, y giro su vista tras ella, ahí, mas bajo, estaban las siluetas inconfundibles de Sakura y Naruto.

/Los asesinos morimos solos, y sin nuestro amor/

Hinata sintió que el alma se le iba, sintió su corazón detenerse del dolor punzante que sentía en él.

Ahí, ahí estaban Sakura y Naruto, apoyados contra la pared, besándose.

Besándose.

"A ella, la besa a ella, no a ti, a ella, a ella, A ELLA!!"

/Los asesinos morimos solos, y sin nuestro amor/

Hinata se paro de golpe, se olvido de todo, su mente se nublo, y sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos.

/Los asesinos morimos solos, y sin nuestro amor/

Y esa voz no se iba.

Sintió agua en su rostro, se toco con la mano temblorosa, y cerro los ojos, sintiendo como de ellos salía esa calida agua.

-No…. Naruto… no…- murmuro cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos, tratando de evitar que salieran mas lagrimas.

Pero no podía, no podía, estas salían, el dolor salía, y ella no sabia que hacer para dejar de sentir.

De que habia servido todo lo que habia hecho, nada, no sirvió de nada, Naruto no la quería, nunca la quiso.

"Pero eso ya lo sabias" se contesto sola, lloro mas fuerte, en silencio, solo sollozando.

Por que no valía nada.

"¿No valgo nada para ti Naruto-kun¿No me extrañaste¿No pensaste en mi?" se decía con dolor, pensando en todos los momentos en que Naruto habia sido para ella su salvación, una que ahora la hundía.

Zetsu solo la miraba, la mira impasible, sin decir nada, después de todo, el solo era un observador… y pareciera que también tendría que ser el verdugo.

Saco un látigo de su túnica, Hinata aun le daba la espalda.

Y la misión tenia que cumplirse.

"Lastima, me agradaba" se dijo con pesar.

Pero sin mas, Hinata desapareció.

Zetsu se sorprendió un poco, nunca pensó que ella se daría a la huida.

Miro a la pareja que se besaba sin atender a nada mas, no pudo evitar sonreír con burla, que fácil era romper un corazón.

Suspiro, al parecer, esta misión habia fallado.

Tuki-Sei, habia fallado.

-¿He?- Zetsu se giro rápidamente a la torre Hokague, una intensa luz azul brillo con intensidad, y seguido de este, un fuerte rugido se avalazo sobre el silencio.

La torre Hokague estallo en pedazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tuki-Sei!-

Hinata se giro, y vio tras ella a Zetsu.

Este la vio sin decir nada, miro la túnica de Hinata, estaba cubierta de sangre, no, estaba bañada en sangre, desde su pelo hasta sus pies estaban bañados por el carmesí color, y en su manos, sostenía el pergamino que buscaban, aparte de 3 mas.

Miro a sus pies a varios ANBU en el suelo, partidos en pedazos, destrozados en el suelo, bañando todo con su sangre.

Zetsu se acerco a ella, y ella lo miro sin expresión, él se acerco, y la abrazo de forma paternal, abrazándola con una mano, y con la otra acariciando su cabeza con cariño, como si hubiese hecho una buena obra.

No les importo el ruido de la alarma, ni de los pasos, ni de las voces acercándose, nada importo.

Y menos, cuando fueron rodeados por casi 100 ninjas, que les apuntaban con fiereza.

Zetsu sonrió mirándolos, habia 20 con ellos a su alrededor, y los demás estaban esparcidos en los otros edificios, que estaban pegados a la torre Hokague.

-¿Hinata?-

Esta se giro a ver a quien le llamo, y pudo ver a su antigua Hokague.

-Tsunade-sama… buenas noches- sonrió Hinata tan dulce como siempre, aun junto a Zetsu, que los miraba sonriendo con sus ojos amarillos.

Pero Tsunade no sonreía, la miraba sin entender, sin comprender por que toda esa matanza.

Y no era la única, varios ninjas ahí presentes eran Hyuugas, y estaban muy confundidos, y alarmados.

-Hinata… ¿Qué has hecho?- le pregunto Tsunade aun anonadada por la escena, la exploción, los cuerpos desmembrados… y Hinata bañada en toda esa sangre.

-Vine a cumplir una misión- le dijo Sonriendo, y lo ultimo que Tsunade vio, fueron 3 sellos azules, antes de ser segada por una gran luz.

-RASENGAN!!-

La onda de Hinata, choco contra el rasengan de Naruto, que habia aparecido a tiempo, y ambas tecnicas, al verse del mismo nivel, se dispararon al cielo, iluminando todo a la perfección.

-¡¿Hinata!?-

-Hola- sonrió Hinata.

-Hinata¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Yo, ya no soy Hinata-

-¿He?-

-Yo soy Tuki-Sei, del Akatsuki- sonrió Hinata.

Naruto apretó los puños, dio unos pasos hacia el frente y miro a Zetsu con odio.

-TU¿¡Que le has hecho a Hinata-chan!?- le espeto furioso.

-Esa es una buena pregunta para ti- sonrió Zetsu.

Naruto le miro extrañado, no entendía nada.

-Hinata-chan! Basta! Deja de hacer esto! – le suplico Naruto.

Hinata le miro sin expresión, un momento, pero luego le sonrió.

-Este es mi dedición- le dijo ella amablemente.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No, Tú no eres Hinata-chan, no la Hinata-chan que conozco… ¿Qué has hecho con ella?- le pregunto Naruto muy dolido.

Hinata perdió su sonrisa, y miro a Naruto con seriamente.

Naruto se giro, y vio como en segundos 1 sello enorme se formo en el suelo, abarcándolos a Hinata, Zetsu y él.

El cello disparo una onda de chakra contra todos los que los rodeaban, lanzándolos fuera de la torre Hokague.

-No!!- dijo Naruto sorprendido, y se giro a ver a Hinata con dolor.

-Si yo fuese Sasuke… no me verías así- le dijo Hinata triste- Yo nunca podría verte como tu me miras ahora…- le dijo dejando salir una lagrima.

-AGH!- Naruto recibió sorpresivamente un latigazo en la cara, que de la impresión, lo tiro al suelo.

-No me gusta que hagas llorar a Tuki-Sei- dijo Zetsu fríamente, mientras abrazaba a Hinata que sollozaba muy triste entre sus brazos.

-Ella no es Tuki-Sei! Ella es Hinata! MI HINATA!!- le grito Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, pero bajo la mirada mas triste aun.

-No, no es tuya, no la mereces- le dijo Zetsu, y desapareció con Hinata.

-Te equivocas… ella es mía, y la recuperare- se dijo Naruto, como una promesa así mismo, habia prometido traer a Sasuke, y ahora se prometía traer de vuelta a Hinata. Su Hinata.

-Naruto!-

-Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto se giro, y vio a su maestro aparecer tras él.

-¿Están bien todos?- pregunto serio.

-Si, esa onda solo los saco fuera, creo que quería hablar contigo¿Te dijo algo?- pregunto su maestro serio.

-No- dijo Naruto triste- Creo que la volví a lastimar sensei… creo que me odia…-

Kakashi no dijo nada, y vio los cuerpos mutilados.

Ya no sabia que pensar, al principio pensó que Hinata se habia ido forzada por ellos, pero ahora, matando a los suyos, era mas que obvio que Hinata ya no era de Konoha, sino una traidora.

Suspiro cansado, con Hinata en el Akatsuki, la guerra era más eminente que antes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿La viste?-

-Si, vi muy bien como se deshizo de todos, excepto Naruto- dijo Neji serio.

-Entiendo…- sonrió Hiashi fríamente- ¿Qué se llevo?-

-Un pergamino que habia traído Jiraiya-san, y 3 pergaminos con técnicas rescritas del original pergamino sellado- dijo Neji entregándole un informe de lo sucedido.

Hiashi lo tomo, y reviso todo con calma, mientras Neji a su lado, tomaba un poco de té, estaban sentados a orillas del jardín, disfrutando la noche.

-Ya veo, así que el contenido es clasificado… ¿Cómo supo que estaban ahí?-

-Hinata-sama sirvió como ayudante a Tsunade-sama, una vez que Shizune-san se enfermo, me imagino que fue ahí donde tuvo que saber el orden de los pergaminos, y donde se encontraban- dijo Neji mirando a su tío serio- Ella se volverá muy peligrosa si aprende esas técnicas-

Hiashi le sonrió a su sobrino muy divertido, y le palmeo la cabeza con cariño.

-Eso espero sobrino mío, traidora o no, Hinata esta demostrando que el clan Hyuuga es el mejor- le dijo tomando un poco de su té.

-Pero… Hiashi-sama…-

-Descuida Neji, cuando Hinata se haga mas poderosa, será ahí cuando la controlemos- sonrió Hiashi, con una mirada llena de frialdad.

-Si, Hiashi-sama- asintió Neji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿No la encontraron?- pregunto Ino seria.

-No, la buscamos por todos lados, usamos a todos lo ninjas que estaban en ese momento, pero no hubo nada- dijo Naruto con pesar.

-Descuida Naruto, ya veras como la encontramos- le sonrió Sakura.

-Pero si es una acecina, ella no podrá regresar, es una traidora- sonrió Sai.

-CALLATE!!!- grito Sakura, golpeando a Sai, que se estrello contra el muro mas cercano.

-Ha, que problemático es todo esto- suspiro Shikamaru- Pero es verdad, Hinata mato a 6 ANBUS, su traición es mas clara ahora- dijo serio.

-¿Pero como es que Hinata cambio tan de repente?- pregunto Chouji serio.

-Quizás, si descubrimos por que se fue, podríamos entender…- comento Ino seria.

-¿Qué dicen los Hyuugas al respecto?- pregunto Sakura mirando muy molesta a Sai, que se habia parado como si nada, y ya estaba con ellos, tan campante de la vida como siempre.

-No dicen nada, Kakashi-sensei me comento que Tsunade-obachan recibió un mensaje de Hiashi, donde le decía que el Clan Hyuuga no comentaría nada de la deserción de Hinata a Konoha, pero que no la consideraban traidora al clan- dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-¿Que?- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- pregunto Sakura molesta.

-Es obvio- sonrió Sai, y todos le miraron impacientes.

-Hinata es miembro del Clan Hyuuga, reconocido por su severidad en cuanto a la idea de fuerza y poder, para ellos, ella no es una traidora, sino una especia de reconocimiento- sonrió Sai.

-¿Como?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Eso mi querido "pene corto"- sonrió Sai, mirando con gracia como Sakura detenía a Naruto de partírsela. (Bueno, he leído que Sai siempre le esta diciendo esto a Naruto, y que incluso este le dice que tiene una fijación muy rara con estos órganos del cuerpo)

-Que Hinata Hyuuga para ellos, es una muestra de su poder, y lo que pueden llegar a hacer- dijo Sai tomando un poco de té.

-Pero a matado y destrozado gran parte de Konoha!- dijo Ino asombrada e indignada.

-Mi linda señorita, eso se debe a eso mismo, para ellos, Hinata esta haciendo grandes cosas, terribles, pero grandes- sonrió Sai.

-Pero un poder tan grande, no puede controlarse- dijo Shikamaru serio.

-No… si no tienes un plan de respaldo- sonrió Sai, y todos comprendieron ese punto.

"Hiashi planea algo con Hinata-chan" pensó Naruto apretando los puños "Aun en esta situación, Hiashi solo piensa en como usarla"

Naruto se toco la mejilla, que tenia un parche curativo.

/No, no es tuya, no la mereces/ recordó la frase de Zetsu.

"Estupido cara de lechuga, te mostrare que Hinata estará conmigo, yo la traeré de vuelta, y la protegeré de ustedes y Hiashi"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akamaru se detuvo, y Kiba junto con el.

-Grr- gruño Akamaru, y Kiba miro con una mueca divertida, a Itachi y Kisame, que estaban frente a él.

Continuara!...

Holas a todos! Como están gente bonita? XD

Bueno, aquí actualizando! Jaja que hizo que Hinata decidiera terminar la misión a Konoha con muerte, sangre y de paso con 3 pergaminos mas? Que planea Hiashi? Que se tren Itachi y Kisame con Kiba? No sé! XD jaja

Ahora, a contestarles! Gracias!

**DarkLady-Iria****  
**

Hola de nuevo XD

Si, si me dejaste, asi que aquí te saludo de nuevo, jeje, ha, descuida, Kiba no terminara invalido… muerto tal vez, pero invalido no XD

**HiNaTa-HiMe  
**

Hola!

Bueno, pues si, soy mas de acción, pero tambien tengo mi corazoncito XD asi que descuida, gracias por todo! Nos vemos!

**Kamy-chan****  
**

Hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Y aquí esta! Ya actualice! Espero que te guste!

**ZeldaTifa  
**

Hola!

Vaya, que bueno que el fic esta gustando, al principio tenia mis dudas, pero veo que si les agrada :) gracias!

Y sobre la pare, estan mencionandome a Itachi, Deidara y Naruto XD ya se han olvidado de Kiba jeje X)

**DarkLadyIria  
**

Hola!

Claro que deidara hara que todos acepten a Hinata… aun que los haga explotar XD

Si, esta es el plan macabro del lider, una prueba, que tiene mas falsedades de las que aparenta XD pero eso lo veran mas tarde jajaja que mala soy XD Gracias por todo el apoyo! Suerte!

**Grayse  
**

Hola!

Jajaja, buena esa! Yo tambien pienso que los botaron a la basura al nacer jaja XD solo miralos, asi vcomo que "que onda con esta?" pobres, les falta cariño XD pero bueno, ahí esta Hinata para darselos, es tan mona XD

Espero que esta conti te aya gustado, espero verte pronto de neuvo! Suerte!

**Llana  
**

Hola!

Ha, gracia spor todos esos alagos X) me puse muy colorada o///o XD

Ha, si, habra muchas cosas que pasaran ahora, y bueno, hacepto sugerencias para las parejas, ItachiHinata o DeidaraHinata y el clasico HinataNaruto, son las mas fuertes por ahora XD

**Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta una breve con Neji, pero lo veremos mas adelante, ya que tendra que vigilar a Hinata ¿Como? Jaja eso mas adelnate ;)

**Miyuky-san****  
**

Hola!

Jajaa, si todo se esta empezando a ponber muy difícil para estos chicos, pero no sera lo único! Pronto Hinata se topara con Sasuke! Sera una misión muy rara XD gracias por todo! Y espero que este cap te guste!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo****  
**

Hola! Descuida, que yo me entere de todo esto por el wikipedia, y me ayudo bastante! XD me entere de todo, y relacione a varios, asi que si es buena fuente, en aspectos generales :) asi que te lo recomiendo, gracias por todo y suerte!

**Lizirien****  
**

Hola! Ya lo ando planeando, pero aun no se como desarrollar siertas partes X) pero en cuanto lo suba, espero tu opinión! Gracais por todo!

**Ruru  
**

Hola! Gracias pro lso animos que me das! Jaja, Deidara tobi? Jajaja vaya pareja serian XD gracias por todo! Suerte!

**Tenshi of Light****  
**

Gracias por el mensaje! Espero este te guste! Nos vemos! Y suerte!

**kaname87****  
**

Hola

Gracias por los animos! Aquí esta este cap, que espero les guste mucho, espero verte pornto de neuvo, y gracias por todo!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola, que bueno que te gusto, jaja yo tambien me hubiese desmayado de ver como parten a un cuerpo, y la parte de la cabeza, de repente empieza a hablar XD

Gracias por el mensaje! Y pronto aparecera Hanabi, asi que espera :)


	14. Muy feliz

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.14**

**" Muy Feliz"**

_Dicen, que cuando hay guerra_

_Todo parece una gran locura_

_Y para combatirla_

_Uno debe de llenarse de esa locura…_

_Que te arrastra y te pierde_

_Mientras la sangre te baña y los gritos te enmudecen._

………

_No importa si me pierdo entre el eco de mis victimas, ya no importa, solo él._

_Por que un mundo sin él… no es nada._

_Viviré para darle vida a él._

_Solo por él viviré._

_Y si volvemos a encontrarnos…_

_Eso me hará muy feliz_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Cómo te sientes Tuki-Sei?- pregunto Zetsu animando el fuego.

-Bien, gra-gracias- sonrió Hinata, que estaba a sus espaldas saliendo de un lago cristalino, donde se habia bañado y lavado su ropa.

-Que bueno, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, descuida, hoy yo hago la cena- sonrió Zetsu sin girarse.

-Si, gracias- sonrió Hinata, tomando una toalla, se envolvió en ella, y miro su kit, donde habia puesto los 3 pergaminos de más que habia tomado.

_Con esto…… seré más fuerte _sonrió Hinata dulcemente, pensando en sus compañeros del Akatsuki.

Ya no tenia nada más. Nada.

_Naruto-kun…_ pensó de repente, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza enorme.

Lo habia perdido. Él seguro le odiaba por haberse ido.

_Pero… pero si el esta con Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué me dijo que vendría por mi… por que me dijo que yo era suya?_ pensó Hinata sintiendo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa. Cuando le escucho decir eso. Que ella era suya. Sintió tanta felicidad, pero a la vez tanta tristeza... él estaba con Sakura ahora.

Pero Naruto, a pesar de todo era su Naruto.

No habia nadie más en su corazón para ella. Lo amaba demasiado, desde siempre, pensar la vida en un mundo donde Naruto no existía era insoportable.

Aun si él la odiaba. Aun si nunca le tenía. Aun si estaba con alguien más que le hiciera feliz.

Naruto era su Naruto.

Y por eso continuo la misión. Por él. Por quien siempre amo. Aun sin ser correspondida.

A pesar de todo. Ella viviría solo por el deseo de verle de nuevo. Solo por él viviría.

Por eso debía ser más fuerte. Para vivir ella… y para que nada malo le pasara a Naruto.

Hinata miro el cielo y sonrió.

/Ella es mi Hinata!/

-Naruto-kun…- susurro para ella, mientras el viento soplaba, y se llevaba cualquier duda en su corazón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ug… ja, ja… nada mal para una pelea ¿He Akamaru?- sonrió Kiba acariciando a su fiel amigo, mientras ambos, aun muy lastimados, miraban el fuego de su hoguera.

-Guau!- sonrió Akamaru, muy lastimado y adolorido, pero feliz de la batalla.

-Je, esos idiotas, aun puedo sentir su olor, no están lejos… ellos nos llevaran a Hinata-chan- sonrió Kiba, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nos… ug… esta siguiendo- dijo Kisame serio, mirando el horizonte, estaba tendido en el suelo, vendado de casi todo su cuerpo.

-Ag…si, ese maldito…- dijo Itachi furioso, mientras trataba de vendarse su costado derecho, que sangraba de forma abundante.

---------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

-Serás eliminado- sonrió Kisame sacando su espada.

-Ja, vaya, si son los famosos Itachi y Kisame, bien, me han ahorrado tiempo, venga, llévenme a donde esta Hinata- les dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-En verdad que eres un idiota chico-perro, pero bueno, no perderé más tiempo- sonrió Kisame y se lanzo contra Kiba.

-Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder!- sonrió Kiba, y rápidamente Akamaru tomo su forma humana.

-KSAME!- grito itachi, pero sin previo aviso, solo se vieron varias ráfagas blancas salir de la nada.

Kisame las recibió de lleno, pero Itachi apareció tras él, y lo tomo a tiempo para desaparecer.

-NO tan rápido!- sonrió Kiba apareciendo frente a ellos, con garras enormes saliendo de su mano.

Itachi desapareció junto con Kisame, pero no evito las garras de Kiba, que se llevaron un buen tajo de su carne.

---------------------FLASH BACK END------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que fue lo que paso…ug, Itachi?- pregunto Kisame con algo de dificultad.

-No lo sé… no pude ver sus movimientos con mi Sharingan… no entiendo…- dijo Itachi furioso.

-Busca… cof, a Tuki-Sei… cof, cof...- Murmuro Kisame escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Calma amigo, descansa, y no te preocupes, lo mato antes de que intente llevársela- le dijo Itachi serio, con una mirada llena de odio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana después………

-Buenos días!- sonrió Hinata entrando a la cocina, seguida de Zetsu.

-HA! Tuki-chan!- grito Deidara lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla con gran cariño.

-Regresaste!!- decía Deidara rozando cariñosamente su mejilla con la de Hinata.

-Si, aquí estoy- sonrió Hinata.

-Que bueno! Veo que todo salio bien- sonrió Ryuu acercándose muy contenta.

-Me vale! Quiero comer!- dijo Hidan acercándose a las cazuelas para robarse comida.

-Tú deja eso! Que luego no alcanzamos y no estoy dispuesto a autorizar más dinero para la comida- dijo Kakuso partiendo a la mitad a Hidan.

-Serás castigado! Morirás en las llamas eternas de Bijintoshi!- gruño Hidan, mientras la parte de su cuerpo con las piernas, pataleaba como niño de kinder.

-Ha, es verdad, hemos traído dinero- dijo Zetsu serio, mostrando una gran bolsa.

-Aw! Tuki-chan! Eres tan dulce!- sonrió Deidara abrazando a Hinata, haciendo que se pusiera más roja.

-Deidara ya déjale, Tuki-chan debe cambiarse, seguro anda muy cansada, además, he trabajado en unos lindo vestidos para ti Tuki-chan! Te veras divina!- sonreía Ryuu con brillitos en los ojos.

-Mira quien fastidia…- murmuro Deidara molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste!?- gruño Ryuu molesta.

-Nada!- dijo Deidara echando a correr con Ryuu tras él.

-Ha, n-no peleen! Ry-chan no le tires platos a Deidara!- pidió Hinata siguiéndolos.

-Ha, estos jóvenes, bueno yo iré a dar el reporte- dijo Zetsu saliendo de la cocina, mientras escuchaba a toda la bajilla romperse, a Hidan gritar que todos serian castigados y a Kakusu que venia gritando algo de "El que rompa algo me lo paga!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo salio todo?- sonrió el Líder.

-Muy bien, Tuki-Sei cumplió la misión mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Excelente¿Crees que ya este lista, no sospecha nada?- pregunto el Líder.

-M, seria bueno seguirla en observación, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Eso me agrada¿Algo más que agregar?-

-Si… um¿Cuánto tardara esto?- pregunto Zetsu mirando con pena como el líder le estaba probando varias pelucas.

-Descuida, solo quiero ver cual se siente mejor, quiero ver si todos podemos usar pelucas y seguir viéndonos cool- sonrió el Líder cambiando la peluca naranja sobre Zetsu, por otra blanca.

-Eso temía…- suspiro Zetsu con pesar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tuki-chan!-

-Haa!- Hinata dio un salto del susto cuando Tobi salio de la nada, más específicamente, salio hasta su medio cuerpo, de un jarrón enorme que servia de decoración en un pasillo.

-Hola Tuki-chan! Ya regresaste! Que bueno! Tobi estaba muy preocupado por ti!- decía Tobi haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos, como si pensara que Hinata no le entendía.

-T-tobi-san, bu-buenas tardes- sonrió Hinata sonrojada del susto.

-Ha! Tuki-chan no debe decirle Tobi-san a Tobi! Tuki-chan puede decirle Tobi a Tobi!- decía este en un tono muy exageradamente feliz.

-Ha, s-si… he, T-tobi- sonrió Hinata nerviosa. Tobi aun le asustaba, y no sabía por que.

-Que bueno! Tuki-chan le a dicho Tobi a Tobi!- festejo este muy contento.

-Um, ha, de-debo de ir a cambiarme To-tobi… em, nos vemos- sonrió Hinata haciendo una reverencia rápida, y se fue casi corriendo.

-Ha, Tuki-chan es linda- sonrió Tobi empezando a salir del jarrón, pero piso mal, y se callo de bruces, con jarrón incluido.

-TOOBBIIIIII!!!- grito Kakusu furioso saliendo de la nada.

-TOBI NO HA SIDO!!- grito este echando a correr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata entro a su cuarto, y se fue directo al baño, necesitaba quitarse su ropa.

Aun lo sentía.

Ese olor tan nauseabundo estaba sobre ella.

Se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera. Dejo que el agua la bañara por completo, necesitaba sentirse limpia.

-…vete…vete…vete… por favor…- susurraba para ella mientras se abrazaba contra sus piernas, y se dejaba llevar por el frío toque del agua.

Habia matado de nuevo.

---------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------

Hinata apareció en la torre Hokague, directamente en la oficina clasificada, tardo solo unos segundos en ubicar lo que buscaba. Tomo el pergamino donde sabia estaban las entregas de Jiraiya, y de paso, tomo otros más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ya no estaba sola.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- grito uno de los 3 guardias que estaba ahí.

-Es la Hyuuga traidora!- dijo su compañero.

-Ríndanse-

-¿HE?- dijeron los guardias.

-Por favor, ríndanse y déjenme pasar… por favor- les suplico Hinata con su rostro marcado por la tristeza.

-Solo nos pasaras estando muertos!- grito uno de los guardias, y los 3 se lanzaron en contra de Hinata.

-Por favor!- les suplico Hinata, pero ninguno hizo caso, y le atacaron.

"NO! No quiero matarlos! Váyanse! Por favor dejen que me vaya! Por que si fallo… si fallo Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…" --- Hinata sintió como su pecho le punzaba del dolor, la escena de Naruto y Sakura besándose llego a su mente. Era demasiado dolor. Demasiado.

-NARUTOOOO!!!-

El grito de dolor se expandió como una fuerte explosión, una onda de chakra que se llevo todo, su dolor, su pena, su tristeza.

Y a cambio, Hizo llover sangre.

---------------------FLASH BACK END------------------------------

-No… ya no quiero recordar…- susurro sintiendo su fuerte llanto salir de sus ojos.

Pero las imágenes no cesaron… no la dejaron en paz.

-Naruto-kun…- susurro en su llanto, mientras dejaba que el agua se llevara sus dudas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya tengo todo listo!- sonrió Deidara sacando el ultimo regalo de la bodega.

-Genial! Ahora ve con Tobi, que esta junto con Zetsu y Hidan acomodando todo- sonrió Ryuu, mientras veía su pastel en el horno.

-Si!, Tuki-chan se sorprenderá cuando baje!- sonrió Deidara.

-Oye¿Seguro que Kakuso se encargara bien de ella?- pregunto Ryuu.

-Si, le pague 500 pesos para que la entretuviera, así que no le hará nada- sonrió Deidara, y salio rumbo al comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/TOC, TOC, TOC/

-¿Si?- pregunto Hinata tras la puerta.

-Tuki-Sei, soy Kakuso, necesito hablar contigo- dijo este serio, contando el dinero que acababa de darle Deidara.

-HA! V-Voy Kakuso-san!- dijo Hinata apresuradamente, mientras se escuchaba algo de ruido exagerado a dentro, como si estuviesen acomodando las cosas.

_La mujeres son extrañas_ pensó Kakusu mirando con agrado que todo su dinero era exacto.

-Te espero en mi cuarto- le dijo serio, pero perfectamente audible.

-S-si!- dijo Hinata muya apresurada.

Kakuso se guardo el dinero, y se fue a su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/TOC, TOC, TOC/

-Adelante- dijo Kakuso serio, y la tímida figura de Hinata entro. Estaba usando una yukata azul oscuro, con una faja blanca. Su pelo lo traía suelto, pero cargaba el broche que le habia dado Ryuu. Se veía muy linda.

-Ha, Kakusu-san, gracias por dejarme pasar- sonrió Hinata en una reverencia, mientras miraba de reojo el cuarto de Kakusu, este estaba muy limpio y pulcro, no se veía nada ostentoso, señal de que era una gran ahorrador, Zetsu ya le habia dicho que él era el tesorero del Akatsuki, y que se tomaba muy enserio su papel. (Ósea, que era un tacaño de primera)

Su cuarto era más grande que el de ella, ahora estaba en el recibidor, que constaba de una pequeña sala, unos libreros, donde se veía varios libros de la contabilidad, y un escritorio, donde Kakusu ahora estaba sentado.

Habia otra puerta, cerca de la entrada, que quizás comunicaba a su habitación particular.

-Descuida, pasa y toma asiento- dijo Kakusu, señalando la silla disponible en su escritorio.

Hinata se sentó.

-Supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí- dijo Kakusu serio.

-Ha, s-si— asintió Hinata tímidamente.

-Bueno, como ya has pasado las pruebas de el Akatsuki, y eres una miembro oficial, creo que debo darte una charla sobre nuestras bases- dijo serio.

-Ha, si, claro, gracias- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Bueno, primero lo básico— dijo Kakusu, y saco una lista de su escritorio.

-Como veo que sabes cocinar, estarás en la rotación de ahora en adelante, todos cocinamos, menos Tobi, ese casi incinera la cocina la ultima vez, y gaste mucho en las reparaciones, así que si insiste en ayudarle, sácalo a patadas, no quiero ningún accidente que me cueste de mi dinero, er, digo, de nuestro dinero- dijo Kakusu escribiendo algo en su hoja.

-Si, entiendo- asintió Hinata.

-Bueno, las raciones de la comida están contadas, así que en la bodega veras como esta acomodado por día y hora, una columna para el lunes, otra para el martes y así, además que cada una tiene 3 apartados, uno para el desayuno, comida y cena, así que no seas generosa en la comida, que la carne ya subió y la tortilla esta por los cielos- le dijo Kakusu serio.

-Si, eso haré-

-Bien, luego están los gastos de la luz, gas y agua, todos son gratis, pero no por eso vamos a despilfarrar, nada de luces encendidas después de las 8 de la noche, y si te bañas, que no sea por más de una hora, solo tu y Ryuu pueden durar tanto, por lo de… er, ya sabes, cosas de chicas, en fin- dijo Kakusu sonrojándose, como odiaba esa parte de la explicación.

-Ha, s-si…- asintió Hinata sonrojándose con pena.

-Si, bueno, sobre tus gastos personales, como ropa o armas, te vales sola, te toca la comisión del 15 por ciento de cada misión cumplida, una vez que esta se aya terminado, tú o Zetsu entregan el reporte al líder, y luego s vienen a cobrar con migo, vienen aquí, y les doy su comisión, ha, y cuida tu túnica, que si se rompe o algo, te cuesta 1,000 pesos la reposición- le dijo serio.

-Si, la cuidare- asintió Hinata.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, um, bueno, este será tú rol en la cocina- le dijo Zetsu mostrándole la hoja donde escribía.

En la hoja se mostraban los días de la semana, y las 3 comidas.

A ella el tocaban los Lunes el desayuno y los Martes la cena.

-Los domingos se descansa, así que cada quien s prepara lo suyo, amenos que s tengan misiones, el rol se anula, y nos ponemos de acuerdo en quien preparara las comidas¿Alguna duda?- pregunto Kakusu serio.

-Ha, n-no, p-pero sobre las misiones¿T-todas nos son asignadas, o po-podemos elegirlas?- pregunto Hinata sintiéndose algo tonta por la pregunta que habia hecho.

-Todas te son asignadas, pero en casos especiales puedes pedir un cambio, siempre y cuando otro equipo pueda ocupar el lugar de Zetsu y tuyo, si quieres un día libre o no quieres ir a una misión en particular, tienes que hablarlo con tu compañero, si el esta d acuerdo, solo tienen que buscar a alguien que los reemplace, eso es todo- dijo Kakuso serio.

-Ha, entiendo- asintió Hinata.

-Ha, una cosa más, si entre las misiones pueden traer algo de dinero extra mejor, ten—Kakuso le pasa un pergamino— Este es un mapa sobre las casetas del mercado negro, donde pueden pasar y pedir información sobre recompensas, el dinero extra siempre viene de perlas, así que si se consiguen algo bueno, pues lo mandan, ha, sobre eso, Zetsu te enseñara el jutsu de traslación, para que manden el dinero y cualquier aviso importante, sobre algún giro inesperado en las misiones- dijo Zetsu serio.

-Ha, si, esta bien- asintió Hinata.

-Bien, ahora veremos la orden de mando, el que manda sobre todos, es el líder, luego estoy yo, que soy el segundo, y Zetsu, que es el tercero a falta del líder o yo, de ahí en adelante todos solo son tus superiores, ya que tiene más tiempo aquí, por el rango, todos son iguales¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, entiendo-

-Bien, ahora dame tus datos, necesito un expediente tuyo, y especificaciones de tus habilidades- dijo Kakusu sacando unas hojas para llenar.

-Ha, si- asintió Hinata.

3 horas después…………………………………………………

-Y me dejas tus huellas aquí, y aquí, y… aquí- dijo Kakus señalando los espacios.

-S-si- dijo Hinata poniendo sus huellas en los lugares.

-Bien, límpiate con este papelito, y déjame revisar todo- dijo Kakusu serio, mientras tomaba todas las hojas y comenzaba a revisarlas.

Hinata le miraba seria, mientras se limpiaba los dedos. No puedo evitar sonreírse, tener los dedos manchados le recordó a Naruto, en una ocasión cuando se le cayo el un tintero en la cabeza.

Sonrió por lo bajo muy contenta, hasta que noto que Kakusu la miraba extrañado, Hinata se sonrojo de golpe, y bajo la mirada apenada.

-L-lo siento Kakusu-san…- dijo nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Descuida¿Pero de que te reías?- pregunto algo curioso. Las sonrisas inocentes en el Akatsuki eran raras. Por no decir casi como milagros.

-Ha, y-yo re-recordé cuando, a alguien s-se le cayo un tin-tintero en la cabeza - sonrió Hinata con ternura, solo de ver en su mente la cara que habia puesto Naruto.

-Ha, ya veo- dijo Kakuso sin hallarle chiste a que alguien por menso desperdiciara una valiosa tinta, que seguro habia costado una fortuna. (Para Kakusu 5 pesos ya es mucho gasto innecesario)

Siguieron así por casi media hora más, hasta que alguien empezó a tocar la puerta como loco.

/TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC ……… TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC…… **TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC TOC, TOC, TOC**/

-Con un coño! Deja de gastarte la puerta y entra de una maldita vez!- grito Kakusu molesto.

-Kakusu¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí! Ya es tarde imbecil!- grito Ryuu furiosa.

-No es mi culpa! Ustedes se han tardado un buen! Y más respeto qe soy tu superior!- le dijo Kakusu molesto.

-Superior mis narices! Mi comida esta más fría que un cubo de hielo! Vente Tuki-chan! No le hagas caso a este loco que se quedo ya sin pastel!- dijo Ryuu tomando a Hinata del brazo y llevándosela.

-OYE! Que yo cooperé para la fiesta!- grito Kakusu indignado, saliendo tras la chica.

-5 PESOS! 5 mugrosos pesos y ya estas llorando! Eres un tacaño!- le espeto Ryuu molesta.

-Son 5 pesos que no me vas a regresar!- le dijo Kakusu.

-Pues te los regreso! Toma!- le grito Ryuu lanzándole la moneda.

-HAA!! MI DINERO!!- grito Kakusu saliendo a por su querida moneda.

-AISH! Kakusu es abecés un idiota!- gruño Ryuu furiosa, mientras apresuraba el paso al comedor, con una Hinata que no habia entendido nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-BIENVENIDA TUKI-SEI!!!!-

-¿HE?- dijo Hinata sorprendida, mientras Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu le soltaban confetis con una gran sonrisa, Hidan también le soltó, pero decía algo de que todo eso era en contra de su religión, y el líder estaba tras ellos con un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida mi niña!".

-Felicidades Tuki-chan! Ya eres parte oficial del Akatsuki!- sonrió Deidara abrazándola.

-Ha… y-yo… yo…- Hinata se puso muy roja, y empezó a llorar.

-HA! Deidara idiota! Has hecho llorar a Tuki-chan!- le regaño Ryuu molesta.

-NO ES VERDAD!!- se defendió Deidara, pero miro preocupado a hinata.

-Serás castigado- dijo Hidan serio.

-CALLATE! NADIE TE PREGUNTO!!- le grito Deidara furioso.

-Deidara-senpai es un mal chico!- dijo Tobi alzando los brazos muy asustado.

-Ha, estos chicos- suspiro Zetsu con cansancio.

-Ha, mis niños crecen tan rápido- dijo el líder soltando una lagrima de orgullo.

-QUE YO NO HICE NADA!- grito Deidara molesto, pero s giro a Hinata asustado- ¿O sí?- pregunto dudoso.

-N-no, no lloro por que me la-lastimaras Deidara, es que… es que… todos son muy buenos conmigo… huu- Hinata se abrazo d Deidara y comenzó a llorar.

-Aw, Tuki-chan, no llores, aquí estoy- le sonrió Deidara abrazándola.

-Pervertido- dijeron Hidan, Tobi y Ryuu.

-CALLENCE MUGOSOS MAL PENSADOS!!!- grito Deidara furioso.

-Ha, estos chicos- suspiro Zetsu con fastidio.

-Ha, mis niños crecen tan rápido- lloraba el líder.

-Ha, n-no peleen!- pedía Hinata, mirando a Deidara empezar a lanzarles bombas a Ryuu y los demás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ug, cuanto ruido hacen- se quejo Kakusu, escuchando el gran alboroto que hacían desde hace casi 3 horas, entre canciones, risotadas y juegos.

-Rayos, no dejan contar mi dinero, er, digo, nuestro dinero - gruño Kakusu molesto.

/TOC,TOC,TOC/

-¿N? Adelante- dijo serio, y vio con sorpresa a Hinata entrar con una bandeja de comida, pastel y una jarra con vaso incluido.

-Ha, Kakusu-san, le traje algo d comer- sonrió Hinata con amabilidad.

-¿He¿Cuánto me va a costar?- pregunto Kakusu desconfiado.

-¿He?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida, pero luego dejo salir una risa divertida.

-No, no tiene ningún costo, es gratis- sonrió Hinata dejando la bandeja en el escritorio de Kakusu.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto este sorprendido.

-Enserio- sonrió Hinata dulcemente.

Kakusu no salía de su asombro, y solo atinaba a ver a Hinata como si tuviese un mono en la cabeza.

-Bueno, le dejo para que siga trabajando, seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no s preocupe por los platos, luego paso por ellos- sonrió Hinata, y salio por la puerta, después de hacerle una reverencia.

Kakusu se quedo ahí en su escritorio, mirando la puerta por donde salio Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Um, hola- dijo Kakusu serio.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Ryuu sorprendida, ella estaba en el gran comedor, junto con Hinata, comiendo algo muy entretenidas, mientras miraban a Tobi hacer malabares con una pelota, y a Deidara y Hidan peleando por un pierna de pollo. El líder y Zetsu solo miraban a los 3 chicos muy entretenidos.

-Ha, Kakusu-san, que bueno que ha podido venir a unirse a la fiesta- sonrió Hinata muy contenta.

-Si, bueno, me abrí un espacio en mi ocupada agenda- dijo Kakusu serio, y se sentó junto a Hinata.

-Ho, que bueno- sonrió Hinata.

-Que raro más bien, el tacaño del dinero y su tiempo esta aquí- sonrió Ryuu con malicia.

-Cállate o te bajo el sueldo- le dijo Kakusu molesto.

-Inténtalo codo- dijo Ryuu molesta.

-Ha, ha, N-no peleen por favor!- pidió Hinata preocupada.

-Va, esta bien, no gastare mi tiempo contigo Ryuu, el mió vale oro- dijo Kakusu molesto, girándose a ver como Deidara ahora corría a todos lados, mostrando su pierna de pollo con victoria y Hidan empezaba a maldecir que todos se iban a morir.

-Ha, Gracias Kakusu-san, he¿Qui-quiere un poco de te?- sonrió Hinata dulcemente.

-Si, es gratis…¿Verdad?- pregunto serio.

-Claro- sonrió Hinata, y Kakusu tomo el te que le ofreció Hinata, asintiendo con educación.

-Vaya- dijo Ryuu sorprendía, y miro a Kakusu, que empezaba una charla sobre la contabilidad del Akatsuki con hinata, que le escuchaba con atención.

_Vaya, vaya_ sonrió Ryuu con picardía _Parece que el triangulo se volvió cuadrado, jejeje_ se dijo divertida, pensando que cuando le "sugiriera por accidente" de esto a Itachi y Deidara, seguro haría buenas apuestas con Hidan y Tobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara!...

Holas a todos! Como están gente bonita? XD

Bueno, aquí actualizando! Perdonen la tardanza! Pero aquí esta!

**GRACIAS A :** neko higeno, ZeldaTifa, Ania Beta, y ru-chan.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	15. Encuentro

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chanGabe L.June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

_Bla, bla, bla__son pensamientos_

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

—**Bla, Bla, Bla— recuerdos**

Y aclarando, ya que tantos secretos se han revelado de Naruto desde mi ultima actualización –¡Por favor bajen sus hachas!- Cambiare el nombre de Ryuu a Donan, obviamente porque al fin supimos como se llamaba. Y al Jefe, pues dejara de ser Jefe y ahora será Pain, como debe de ser.

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Resplandor Nocturno"**

**Cap.15**

**" Encuentro"**

—Ya salio el sol Akamaru— sonrío Kiba mirando el horizonte. Hacia más de tres días de que le había perdido la pista a los tipos de Akatsuki. Akamaru, que estaba a su lado, recostado frente a una débil hogueras con dos pescados, ladro en acuerdo.

Kiba le sonrío, y acaricio su cabeza. Tomo uno de los pescados para empezar a comer.

Estaba molesto por haber perdido a las dos únicas personas que en días, fueron su luz en la búsqueda de Hinata.

¿Dónde estaría ella en esos momentos?

¿Estaría bien?

¿Estaría sana?

¿Estaría sonriendo?

Kiba no entendía. No comprendía... ¿Por qué de entre todos, porque Naruto? ¿Por qué él había sido elegido por e corazón de Hinata? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto como para perder su alma noble?

¿Por qué por él? ¿Por qué Hinata tenía que amar a Naruto? ¿Por qué tubo que irse… por él?

Si Hinata sólo lo hubiese aceptado… si lo hubiese hecho… él… él…

"Pero yo también hice lo mismo" sonrío Kiba con pesar, pasando el otro pescado a su querido Akamaru., su único verdadero amigo en esa incierta vereda de su destino.

"Yo también deje todo por amor…" pensó mirando el fuego "yo también lo deje todo… por un amor sin esperanzas…"

—**Lo siento… Ki-kiba-kun… yo, yo…—**

Kiba agito su cabeza con fuerza. No, no quería recordar eso ahora. No de nuevo.

El joven de marcas rojas termino de comer. Apago el fuego y junto todas sus cosas para irse. Entonces noto el mal olor de su cuerpo.

Sonrío ligeramente a recordar que eso era natural. Después de todo, habían estado corriendo una semana completa tras los Akatsuki, antes de perderlos.

—Oye Akamaru— sonrío a su compañero—¿Qué opinas de un baño antes de irnos— añadió señalando el lago que estaba frente a ellos, donde había pescado su desayuno.

—¡Guau-guau!— sonrió Akamaru, siendo el primero en correr al agua.

Kiba soltó una risa relajada y animada, mientras corría tras su compañero, mientras dejaba tras de él su ropa. Con un fuerte SPLASH, El cuerpo desnudo de Kiba llego al agua. Y el y Akamaru comenzaron a jugar. Entre el agua, su fina cristalizad, Kiba se permitió regresar a su pasado.

Uno donde tenía amigos. Uno donde peleaba con su hermana y su madre.  
Uno donde sólo deseaba pasar todos sus días jugando con Akamaru.

Porque su pasado era mejor que su presente. Porque su presente era incierto. Era Duro. Era doloroso. Y sin esperanza.

Y Akamaru también sonrío. Porque lo que más deseaba, era ver a Kiba feliz. Sucediera lo que sucediera.

Ese era un tiempo mágico.

Un tiempo, que su instinto le decía, ya no regresaría.

Porque había olor a muerte en el aire.

Xxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxx

—¿Eh?— las mejillas de Hinata palidecieron. Sintió como su pulso se detuvo cuando Itachi termino de hablar.

Pain, estaba escuchando con atención el reporte de Itachi, cuando la suave voz de Hinata rompió el silencio reinante en la cámara principal de Akatsuki.

Deidara miro sorprendido a Hinata. Su ojo pareció abrirse más de lo normal, cuando aprecio el rostro temeroso de Hinata. Konan también la veía. Y sonrío ligeramente.

Kisame –quien estaba a un lado de Zetsu dando fe del reporte- solo suspiro. Kakuso no miro a Hinata, pero cruzo sus brazos con fuerza. Hydan murmuro ago de "¿Que jodidos esperan para terminar con esto? ¡Tengo hambre!" y Tobi grito algo más como "Tobi es un buen chico".

—Bueno, eso es todo— dijo Pain, rompiendo el silencio y mirando a Itachi— Vayan todos a descansar. Itachi, Kisame, quédense ustedes— ordeno.

Ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki le contradijo.

Hinata salio en silencio. Mientras un pensamiento frío le recorría con temor el alma. Itachi y Kisame habían visto a Kiba. No había ningún error en eso.

Kiba la estaba buscando.

Kiba no había dejado de buscarla.

_Kiba-kun…_ pensó, sintiendo una calidez en su corazón.

—Tuki-chan…—

—De-debo irme… p-perdón…— susurro Hinata, sin atreverse a mirar a Deidara a los ojos. El rubio sólo vio como la joven se perdía por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Pero no era el único que la miraba.

—Lo que será, será…— dijo Zetsu en tono casual, y se retiro rumbo al comedor. Hydan y Tobi le siguieron, seguidos de Konan, que sonreía al ver como Kakusu subía las escaleras con la intención de salir de ahí. Mientras Deidara permanecía inmóvil en el pasillo. Como si esperara que Hinata regresara pronto.

Xxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxx

Hinata entro a su cuarto. Un extraño mareo le sobrevino. Nerviosa corrió al baño, y su estomago vació su contenido.

Trataba de no pensar más en Kiba. Trataba de olvidar su rostro, así como el de todos; a quienes había dejado en Konoha. Trataba simplemente de evitar pensar.

Porque no quería ver a Kiba. No podría hacerlo. No quería hacerlo.

Porque… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Kiba supiera lo que había estado haciendo? ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera con sus manos ensangrentadas?

—Kiba…— susurro, mientras sentía sus ojos húmedos, y su voz quebrarse en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Se puso de ´pie con lentitud y abrió la regadera. Hinata se sentó, y dejo que el agua la bañara por completo. Poco a poco sintió como el agua caía en su cabeza y bajaba fresca y reconfortante por su cuello, adentrándose en su ropa, y llenándola por completo con su liquidez.

No quería ver a Kiba.

No quería que él viera lo que era ahora.

Y dejo que el agua siguiera corriendo hasta tocar su piel.

Para que se llevara sus pecados.

Para que dejara atrás su suciedad… para que dejara por un solo momento la luz de la esperanza… donde sólo estaban Naruto y ella…

Aunque fuera mentira, y ella fuera una mujer sucia.

Xxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxx

22 días después……

Hinata no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba viajando con Zetsu. Sentía que el tiempo había sido eterno. Habían pasado ya tres aldeas del país de la roca, mientras dejaban atrás bosques y praderas.

Hinata sentía su pulso vacilar, mientras se imaginaba la muerte de alguien más en sus manos… mientras se perdía en gritos mudos llenos de miedo. Porque no había dejado de pensar en Kiba… y en lo que pasaría si lo volvía a ver. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que viera lo sucia que era. Miedo de verlo cara a cara… miedo de ver sus pecados reflejados en su alma noble…

¿Qué haría si se encontraban?

¿Qué le diría?

Zetsu avanzaba entre las ramas de los árboles, seguido de cerca por Hinata. Él la observaba atentamente desde su partida del cubil. Él tenía órdenes. Y sólo esperaba el momento adecuado.

Le dio algo de gracia lo que sucedería.

Porque sería cruel.

Y divertido.

Xxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxx

17 días antes…

—¿Es él Senpai?— pregunto Tobi entrando a un bar de mala muerte, siguiendo los pasos de Deidara, que se había detenido súbitamente y miraba a un joven alejado en una mesa, junto a un enorme perro banco a sus pies.

—Sí…— se limito a decir el rubio, enfocando su ojo y observando las marcas rojas en las mejillas del chico; que comía con calma un guisado.

—Tobi esperaba que fuera más alto— rió Tobi tras su masca, mientras imitaba a su compañero, y se retiraba el sombrero para después a cercarse al joven de marcas rojas.

Continuara……

Hola!

En verdad lo lamento, perdón por la tardanza y todo eso, pero al fin pude subir este cap que ya me habían pedido. Les agradezco mucho por su paciencia, y espero que este capitulo, a pesar de ser corto, les guste mucho.

Saludos a todos y pasen un buen día!

PD: Por cuestión de tiempo, no podré responder sus mensajes, pero, después con más calma, lo haré.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
